


Non c'è trucco, non c'è inganno, questa è magia!

by PiccolaPker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crossover, Drama, Exploration, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Illusionism, In Character, Introspection, Magic, Materialization, Minor Original Character(s), Pandora Gem, Philosopher's Stone, Post-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Promises, What-If, Wizards, magician
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Kaito Kuroba, alias Kaito Kid, è un abile prestigiatore, si sa... ma se fosse anche qualcosa di più?Cinque anni di inspiegabile ritardo per una lettera che gli cambierà la vita, consegnatagli di persona da un misterioso Silente legato da un Voto Infrangibile di tanti anni prima... quale segreto nasconde il preside, che vuole a tutti i costi nascondere ai mangiamorte ancora in circolazione l'esistenza di Kaito?Quale sarà il destino di Kaito, passato suo malgrado dai trucchi di prestigio alla magia vera? Riuscirà a vendicare suo padre distruggendo Pandora, la pietra della vita eterna, che nel mondo magico è chiamata più semplicemente... Pietra filosofale?E se fosse arrivato troppo tardi?Ripercorriamo insieme i libri del più famoso mago di Hogwarts da un punto di vista completamente nuovo!
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prestigiatore… o mago?

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 06/02/2013 (in corso)  
> Nella storia saranno utilizzati i nomi della prima edizione italiana dei libri di Harry Potter.

**Non c'è trucco, non c'è inganno, questa è magia!**

****

**[Art by Noemi](https://www.instagram.com/noemi_s_art/?hl=en) **

**Prestigiatore…** **o mago?**

« Ehi, piccole! Dai, belle, che ho la pappa per voi! »

Tutte le colombe bianche all’interno della gabbia iniziarono a sbattere le ali.

Kaito sorrise: « Sembra che vi lasci digiune da mesi… cos’è tutta questa agitazione? »

Come ogni giorno, di ritorno da scuola, Kaito dava il becchime alle sue adorate colombe, indispensabili compagne di tante giochi di prestigio. Le trattava con molto rispetto e amore e loro lo ringraziavano aiutandolo in mille modi durante le sue piccole esibizioni.

« No, sul serio, non vi ho mai visto così agitate… cosa succede? »

Kaito si guardò intorno, alla ricerca del fattore di disturbo che stava facendo agitare le sue colombe. Sul davanzale della finestra, in effetti, vide qualcosa d’inusuale.

« Un gufo? Ah, adesso capisco, abbiamo compagnia… »

Il ragazzo si avvicinò divertito: « Ehi, bello, se cerchi becchime caschi male, qui ne ho solo per le mie ragazze… »

Kaito continuò a guardarlo incuriosito. Si era aspettato che il volatile scappasse non appena avesse fatto un passo nella sua direzione, invece il gufo dalle piume marroni e grigie aveva continuato a guardarlo fisso negli occhi, come se lo stesse aspettando. Il ragazzo provò persino ad allungare una mano per accarezzarlo, e sorprendentemente glielo lasciò fare.

« Ma guarda… siamo dei coccoloni, eh? E a quanto pare siamo anche addestrati, visto che non hai la minima paura di me… »

Fu allora che la notò, appesa a una zampa.

« … così addestrati da portare messaggi? Ehi, avevo sentito parlare dei piccioni viaggiatori, ma i gufi mi mancavano! È per me? »

Provò a prendere la busta, aspettandosi una beccata sulla mano. Il gufo non reagì.

« Devo prenderlo come un sì? »

Con un po’ di titubanza, Kaito staccò la busta dalla zampa.

« Bè, chi tace acconsente… »

Ormai divorato dalla curiosità, il ragazzo aprì la busta senza nemmeno guardarne il destinatario o il mittente.

« Uhm… _“Gentile Kaito Kuroba”_ … ehi, gufetto, pare proprio che tu abbia azzeccato l’indirizzo! Dunque, dicevamo… “ _Gentile Kaito Kuroba, con questa lettera la informiamo che lei ha diritto a un posto…_ »

Convinto di aver letto male, Kaito si strofinò gli occhi un paio di volte.

« … _alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts”_ ? Ma cos’è, uno scherzo? Non ho mai sentito di una scuola per prestigiatori con questo nome… »

Le colombe alle sue spalle iniziarono a tubare ancora più forte di prima. Kaito fece loro segno di tacere senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dal foglio.

« Un attimo di silenzio, per favore! Sto cercando di capire… »

Invece che calmarsi, gli uccelli si agitarono ancora di più.

« Ma insomma, cosa c’è? È entrato un altro gufo? »

« Veramente credo di essere io la causa della loro agitazione… »

Kaito si voltò. Alle sue spalle c’era qualcosa di decisamente più grosso di un gufo, ovvero un uomo alto, molto anziano, con un paio di occhiali posati sul naso aquilino e una lunga barba bianchissima, che emanava una aura di rispetto e magnificenza.

« E lei come ha fatto a entrare? Chi è? »

« Tu devi essere Kaito Kuroba, non è vero? Perdona la mia intrusione, il mio nome è Albus Silente, e sono il preside della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts. »

Il ragazzo abbassò velocemente lo sguardo sulla lettera. Era lo stesso nome riportato nello strano invito.

L’uomo continuò: « Mi scuso fin da ora se il mio giapponese non è molto fluente, l’ho imparato tanti anni fa ma non ho più avuto occasione di metterlo in pratica e credo che la pronuncia ne abbia sofferto… »

Kaito rimase senza parole. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto tempestarlo di domande su chi fosse, come fosse entrato e cosa c’entrasse lui con questa scuola. Tuttavia l’uomo gli trasmetteva una sensazione di serenità e tranquillità che non riusciva a spiegare a parole. Non era lì per fargli del male, non sapeva perché, ma ne era sicuro.

« Se… se preferisce parlare inglese, non c’è problema, lo conosco benissimo… basta che mi spieghi qualcosa! Piomba qui dal nulla con questo gufetto e questa strana lettera e… »

Silente sorrise: « Mi avevano detto che eri sveglio, e non mi avevano informato male. Ti è bastato pochissimo per capire che sono inglese! »

Kaito arrossì, senza saperne neppure lui il motivo. Quel vecchio lo metteva in tremenda soggezione.

Silente si pulì gli occhiali e continuò a parlare nella sua lingua madre: « Dunque, stavamo dicendo… che sono il preside di Hogwarts e che, come hai potuto leggere, nella mia scuola c’è un posto anche per te. »

« Perdoni la mia sfacciataggine, ma non credo di aver bisogno di una scuola di prestigiatori, ho imparato tutto quello che mi serve da mio padre. »

L’uomo rise: « Prestidigitazione? Oh no, ragazzo, credo ci sia un equivoco! Qui parliamo di magia, magia vera! »

Kaito sospirò: « Ma per favore, la magia vera non esiste, e se lo lasci dire da qualcuno che lavora nel settore! Bè, non esattamente, in effetti una ragazza che conosco è una strega, ma lei è un caso a parte! »

« Ne sei sicuro, Kaito? Potresti essere della stessa pasta e non saperlo neppure! »

« Io non ho mai evocato il diavolo! »

L’uomo si portò una mano al mento: « Uhm… a quanto pare la tua amica dev’essere specializzata in Arti Oscure… ma quella non è certo l’unico tipo di magia esistente! »

L’anziano estrasse un bastoncino di legno e con un movimento elegante la puntò verso un mobile della stanza, che si sollevò da terra. Kaito, per nulla impressionato, iniziò a girare intorno all’armadio, guardandolo attentamente sopra, sotto e ai lati.

« Uhm… fili non ce ne sono, però è anche vero che è un trucco vecchiotto e superato… calamite non sembrano esserci… »

Silente ridacchiò. Con un altro gesto, l’armadio si contrasse fino a diventare un micetto nero. Kaito sbarrò gli occhi, sorpreso.

« Cavolo, questa mi mancava… »

Il gattino gli saltò fra le braccia miagolando. Il ragazzo l’accarezzò.

« E il mobile dov’è finito? »

Silente sorrise: « Ce l’hai fra le braccia… anzi, ti consiglio caldamente di posarlo a terra! »

Kaito ebbe a malapena il tempo di lasciare il gattino che questo cambiò forma, fino a tornare l’armadio di prima. Il ragazzo fissò il mobile ancora per un po’, poi, con un po’ di titubanza, ne aprì le ante aspettandosi di trovare il gattino, ma questo sembrava scomparso nel nulla. Non contento, entrò dentro il mobile, cercando disperatamente un trucco, un’accortezza, una qualsiasi cosa che potesse spiegargli il fenomeno. Non c’era nient’altro che i suoi soliti oggetti.

Sempre con la testa nell’armadio, Kaito commentò: « Se voleva stupirmi, le comunico che c’è riuscito! Diamine, questo gioco non l’avevo visto neanche da mio padre, e non riesco nemmeno a spiegarmelo, soprattutto visto che non ha potuto prepararlo prima… è disposto a fare uno scambio di trucchi? »

Silente gli sorrise: « Non c’è trucco e non c’è inganno… questa si chiama Trasfigurazione, ed è un tipo di magia che permette di trasformare un oggetto in qualcos’altro. È una delle tante cose che insegniamo a Hogwarts. »

Kaito uscì dall’armadio, e lo richiuse: « Ok. Fingiamo per un attimo che io creda a tutta questa storia della magia vera… perché proprio io? »

« Perché ce l’hai nel sangue, Kaito! Maghi non si diventa, si nasce! Ci sono persone che provengono da antiche famiglie di maghi, che hanno la magia che gli scorre nel sangue da generazioni e generazioni; altre che non hanno alcun potere magico, e che noi chiamiamo Babbani, che nulla sanno di noi e che nulla dovranno mai sapere. A volte ci sono unioni fra Maghi e Babbani, anche se non frequenti, e i loro figli possono essere dell’una o dell’altra categoria; altre volte capita che la magia nasca all’improvviso nel frutto d’amore fra due Babbani. »

Il ragazzo sospirò: « Da questo discorsone deduco che secondo lei io apparterrei all’ultima categoria… »

« Non è importante come nasca la magia, Kaito, l’importante è che questa esiste e che non può essere ignorata! Per questo esistono scuole come Hogwarts, che insegnano alle giovane generazioni a controllare la propria magia, prima che questa scateni fenomeni imprevedibili! È possibile che qualche volta sia già successo… »

« Si sbaglia, non ricordo nulla di simile! »

Silente sorrise intenerito: « Da quanto tempo fai trucchi di prestigio? »

La domanda spiazzò il ragazzo: « Bho… non saprei… mio padre ha iniziato a insegnarmeli quand’ero piccolissimo… »

Il preside si avvicinò al ragazzo, fissandolo con i suoi occhi azzurri e penetranti: « E tu sei sicuro, Kaito, sei pronto a giurarmi _con assoluta certezza_ che fra mille magie finte non ne sia mai sfuggita _una vera_ , per errore? Rispondimi sinceramente! »

Al ragazzo si seccò improvvisamente la bocca. Per un attimo gli erano tornati alla mente vecchi ricordi, di quando ancora poteva giocare con la sua mamma e il suo papà, e di quando mille e mille volte suo padre stesso gli aveva detto che era talmente bravo da sembrare un mago vero. Aveva pensato che fosse uno scherzo, un gioco, ma quante volte gli era stata ripetuta nel tempo quella frase, anche da prestigiatori professionisti, colpiti dalla sua abilità a una così giovane età?

« La prova è nella lettera che hai fra le mani… nessun Babbano ne ha mai ricevuta una, te l’assicuro! Anche se sembra che tu comunque sia vittima di un disguido nella consegna… »

Kaito tirò un sospiro di sollievo: « Ah, mi sembrava un po’ strano! Quindi non sono un mago! »

« No, no, tu sei sicuramente un mago! No, l’errore riguarda l’età… solitamente la busta arriva al compimento degli undici anni, e a quanto mi risulta tu ne hai sedici… »

« Infatti. »

« Ogni paese ha una propria scuola di magia, ma pare che attualmente in quella giapponese ci siano dei problemi… e dato che devo un favore al preside Nabe mi sono offerto di occuparmi della tua istruzione! »

Kaito scosse la testa: « No, adesso basta, quando è troppo è troppo! Guardi, la ringrazio per la gentile offerta, ma declino l’invito. E adesso, se vuole scusarmi, dovrei dare da mangiare alle mie colombe! »

« Non puoi rifiutare. Nel nostro mondo, come in quello magico, c’è l’obbligo d’istruzione. »

« Non mi interessano le regole di un mondo in cui non credo l’esistenza. »

« Oh, lo so benissimo che sei un po’ allergico alle regole… ma ti avverto fin d’ora che certi comportamenti come furti o scippi a Hogwarts non saranno tollerati, nemmeno se restituisci la refurtiva subito dopo! E Akzaban, la prigione del mondo magico, non è nemmeno paragonabile a quella babbana… non pensare di fuggire con qualche tecnica alla Arsenio Lupin, anche se ne sei considerato la versione giapponese! »

Kaito impallidì: « Non… non credo di aver compreso bene… »

Silente sospirò: « Hai capito benissimo, signor Kaito Kid. Sono certo che hai i tuoi buoni motivi per comportarti così, e non sono qui per discuterne ora… »

« … ma immagino che se non le darò ascolto, lei andrà alla polizia a denunciarmi, giusto? »

L’uomo lo guardò con occhi severi: « Questo è ciò che credi tu. »

« Non so come chiami lei questa cosa, nel mondo “babbano” la chiamiamo ricatto! »

« Non sono un ricattatore, ti ho solo detto quello che so. La scelta è tua. »

Kaito sospirò: « E va bene, anche se non so spiegarle l’esatto motivo, lei mi ispira fiducia e ho deciso di concederle una possibilità, una sola! Ha una possibilità per convincermi dell’esistenza di questo mondo magico. Se ci riuscirà, io verrò a Hogwarts senza fare storie, altrimenti amici come prima, e se vorrà di tanto in tanto tornare qui a bersi un tè e a discutere di trucchi magici non le chiuderò la porta in faccia. Affare fatto? »

Albus guardò divertito la mano che il ragazzo stava porgendogli: « Affare fatto! Ecco qui! »

Kaito si ritrovò in mano un biglietto aereo per l’Inghilterra.

« Appuntamento fra due giorni all’aeroporto, dove un mio fidato collaboratore ti porterà a comprare il materiale necessario per poter frequentare le lezioni. Credo che il modo migliore per convincerti sia farti immergere direttamente nel mondo magico, e Diagon Alley è il posto migliore per farlo! »

Kaito sorrise: « Bè, una gita pagata non si rifiuta mai! E poi amo il rischio, dovrebbe saperlo! »

« Lo so. Hagrid ti aspetterà all’aeroporto. Non credo avrai problemi a riconoscerlo, è un tipo che si fa notare abbastanza facilmente! E ti consiglio di portarti dietro un po’ di yen da cambiare per le spese. »

« Dà già per scontato che verrò alla sua scuola, vero? »

Silente sorrise in modo quasi paterno: « Sì, Kaito, ne sono praticamente certo. »

Il preside guardò l’orologio: « Oh, mi spiace, ma si è fatto tardi! Ci vediamo a Hogwarts il primo di settembre, ok? A presto, Kaito Kuroba! »

Il ragazzo cercò di fermarlo o di aggiungere ancora qualcosa, ma l’uomo fece una giravolta su se stesso e scomparve nel nulla. Kaito rimase fermo, incapace di pensare nulla di veramente concreto e ragionevole. Poi lo sguardo cadde sul biglietto aereo.

« Ma guarda tu in che razza di situazione mi sono cacciato… »

Poco lontano da lì, Silente sorrise intenerito nel vedere le reazioni del ragazzo. Era perfettamente normale e comprensibile che Kaito avesse fatto molta più resistenza degli altri, dopotutto i normali studenti ricevevano la notizia a undici anni, mentre lui ne aveva sedici, ed era già pienamente integrato nel mondo babbano. Era una situazione più che anomala, ma non aveva avuto altra scelta, visto il Voto Infrangibile che aveva stretto tanto tempo prima.

« Da una parte avrei voluto che questo momento non giungesse mai, Kaito Kuroba… ma non posso negare di essere contento di averti rivisto! »

E, con un altro giro su se stesso, si smaterializzò nuovamente.


	2. Uno sguardo pieno di passione

**Uno sguardo pieno di passione**

Con un po’ di titubanza, Kaito scese dall’aereo. Non era molto sicuro dell’avventura in cui si stava imbarcando, e allo stesso tempo era eccitato dalla novità.

Abbassando gli occhiali scuri, iniziò a guardarsi attorno. Silente gli aveva assicurato che questo Hagrid sarebbe stato molto riconoscibile, ma non aveva idea di cosa intendesse.

« Kaito Kuroba! Kaito Kuroba! Oh, scusi, non l’ho vista! Kaito Kuroba!!! »

Il ragazzo si voltò e solo l’irrinunciabile faccia da poker insegnatagli dal padre gli impedì di gridare alla vista di un uomo enorme e peloso che lo chiamava a squarciagola.

« Credo di aver capito cosa intendesse il vecchio… »

Con un po’ di titubanza, si avvicinò all’omone, che era talmente alto da sfiorare il soffitto dell’aereoporto.

« Lei… è il signor Hagrid? »

Il volto dell’uomo si aprì in un sorriso che sarebbe stato meraviglioso, se non fosse stato inglobato in quella gigantesca barba nera: « Oh, Kaito, eccoti finalmente! E non osare mai più chiamarmi signore, chiaro? Sono Rubeus Hagrid, custode delle chiavi e dei luoghi di Hogwarts! »

Kaito lo guardò perplesso: « Ma avete tutti dei titoli così lunghi? »

Di tutta risposta Kaito ricevette una botta sulla schiena con la quale dovette dire addio a un paio di costole a cui era particolarmente affezionato.

« Nonostante il titolone, sono solo il guardiacaccia! E mi puoi chiamare tranquillamente Hagrid, come fanno tutti! Il professor Silente mi ha parlato molto bene di te, mi ha detto che sei uno in gamba… »

« Mi fa piacere! »

« … e che devo convincerti dell’esistenza della magia portandoti a Diagon Alley, altrimenti non verrai a Hogwarts! È una grossa responsabilità, ma io sono l’uomo di fiducia del preside e non mi tiro indietro! Avanti, allora, andiamo! »

Kaito si voltò indietro: « Aspetta, devo prendere la valigia… »

Hagrid sbatté violentemente una mano su una borsa dall’aria familiare: « È tutto qui! Rilassati, è tutto sotto controllo! »

Kaito deglutì, preferendo non sapere in che condizioni fossero le sue cose dopo una botta del genere, e si limitò a seguire docilmente il suo accompagnatore.

Kaito si lasciò guidare da Hagrid per le vie di Londra, chiedendosi come facessero a non attirare così tanto l’attenzione. Dopotutto era felice del viaggio imprevisto, e il suo accompagnatore, per quanto irruento, era sicuramente di buon cuore.

« Di qua, Kaito, seguimi! »

Il ragazzo si voltò, notando un localino talmente piccolo e malfamato che sicuramente se Hagrid non glielo avesse indicato avrebbe tranquillamente ignorato.

Incuriosito, alzò lo sguardo all’insegna: « Il Paiolo Magico? Un nome adatto all’occasione, senza alcun dubbio… ehi! »

Senza farsi troppi complimenti,il guardiacaccia l’aveva afferrato e trascinato all’interno. L’atmosfera del locale era effettivamente molto diversa dai negozi che lo circondavano, e per un attimo Kaito si chiese se era finito in una locanda medievale.

« Ehilà, Hagrid! Il solito? »

« No, oggi no, Tom, sono in servizio per Hogwarts! »

Il barista allungò un po’ il collo, notando il ragazzo: « Ehi, ma stai di nuovo accompagnando Potter a fare spese come l’anno scorso? »

Kaito chiese: « _Chi?_ »

Hagrid rise, mettendo un braccio intorno al collo del malcapitato prestigiatore: « Oh, no, stavolta ho cambiato! Ti presento Kaito Kuroba, futuro studente di Hogwarts! »

Tom lo fissò perplesso: « Non è un po’ grande per essere al primo anno? »

Kaito stava per rispondere, ma il guardiacaccia lo interruppe all’istante: « Oh, è solo un po’ più alto dei suoi compagni! Se non ti dispiace ora dovremmo andare! A più tardi, Tom! »

« Ciao, Hagrid! »

Con nonchalance il guardiacaccia spinse Kaito verso l’uscita secondaria del negozio.

« Silente si è raccomandato di non far sapere che hai sedici anni invece che undici… attireresti troppo l’attenzione, e tu non sai ancora se verrai a Hogwarts o no, giusto? »

Kaito annuì: « Nessun problema, ma… si può sapere che ci facciamo qui? »

Di fronte a loro, infatti, c’era solo un muro di mattoni.

Hagrid lo guardò come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo: « Questo è l’ingresso per Diagon Alley! »

Kaito mise una mano sui mattoni, poco convinto. Non vedendo porte mimetizzate, si appoggiò al muro con la schiena e fissò il suo accompagnatore con aria scettica e con le braccia incrociate: « _Questo?_ »

Hagrid prese da una tasca della sua palandrana un curioso ombrellino rosa e batté sui mattoni seguendo un ordine preciso: « Questo. »

Non appena ebbe finito, i mattoni iniziarono a muoversi, e Kaito perse l’equilibrio, cadendo all’indietro. Seduto per terra, si voltò indietro per capire come un solido muro di mattoni avesse potuto cedere tanto all’improvviso.

Solo che il muro non c’era più. Al suo posto era comparsa una strada colorata e piena di vita.

Hagrid lo indicò con la mano, con un gesto e una frase che aveva già collaudato l’anno precedente: « Benvenuto, Kaito, a Diagon Alley! »

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno stupefatto. Se era tutta scena era sicuramente il miglior allestimento teatrale che avesse mai visto, e ne aveva visti tanti!

Un sacco di persone di ogni età si aggirava affaccendata per una strada selciata tutte curve e talmente piena di negozi da ricordare a Kaito un outlet “babbano” in periodo di saldi. Le persone avevano vestiti dalla foggia curiosa, con forte prevalenza di colori scuri e di lunghi mantelli neri. Ridacchiò nel vedere anche qualcuno con dei cappelli a punta.

Hagrid gli disse qualcosa mentre lo sollevava di peso dal terreno, ma Kaito era troppo rapito dallo straordinario ambiente per farci caso. Si limitò a seguire il guardiacaccia senza smettere un istante di guardarsi intorno per cogliere nuovi particolari. I negozi erano i più strani e curiosi, sicuramente corrispondenti alle esigenze delle streghe dei più classici stereotipi: calderoni, ingredienti assurdi per chissà quali intrugli, persino scope su cui volare, a cui era dedicata un’intera vetrina su cui molti ragazzini tenevano gli occhi incollati.

Hagrid guardò il volto del ragazzo e rise: « Sei rimasto senza parole, eh? »

Per quanto gli scocciasse ammetterlo, Kaito dovette dargli ragione. Se si trattava di una candid camera era sicuramente la migliore mai architettata!

Il gigantesco guardiacaccia indicò un edificio: « Prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, una capatina alla Gringott è d’obbligo! »

« Gringott? »

« La banca dei maghi! Avete qualcosa di simile anche nel mondo babbano, no? Dobbiamo cambiare i tuoi soldi per fare gli acquisti per la scuola! »

L’edificio indicato da Hagrid era ancora più appariscente degli altri: alto, imponente e bianco come la neve, di una tonalità che a Kaito non poteva non piacere. Anche all’interno della banca c’era movimento, ma quello che attirò di più l’attenzione del prestigiatore fu un esserino con una divisa scarlatta e oro posto all’ingresso.

« Cos’è quel… _coso?_ »

« Quale? »

Kaito si rese conto di essere stato un po’ generico e cercò le parole migliori per definirlo: « Quella sorta di ET in divisa d’ordinanza sulla porta! »

Hagrid guardò un po’ di storto il ragazzo e l’ingresso della Gringott, cercando di capire cosa potesse aver impressionato Kaito, soprattutto perché non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa potesse essere un ET.

« Ah… aspetta… non dirmelo: ho dimenticato di avvertirti dei folletti, vero? »

« _Folletti???_ »

« Sì, sono le creature che si occupano dei soldi dei maghi. Sono degli ottimi custodi, ti assicuro che la Gringott è uno dei posti più sicuri al mondo. »

Kaito annuì e passò davanti al folletto cercando di sfoggiare la sua faccia da poker. Una volta entrati si ritrovarono davanti una seconda porta con una curiosa scritta:

_Straniero, entra, ma tieni in gran conto_

_Quel che ti aspetta se sarai ingordo_

_Perché chi prende ma non guadagna_

_Pagherà cara la magagna_

_Quindi se cerchi nel sotterraneo_

_Un tesoro che ti è estraneo_

_Ladro avvisato mezzo salvato:_

_Più del tesoro non va cercato._

Kaito sorrise. Un avvertimento che sembrava scritto proprio per Kaito Kid! Ma potevano stare tranquilli, il ladro della luna piena non era interessato ai tesori della Gringott, almeno per il momento.

Hagrid lo condusse per un immenso salone pieno di porte: « Di solito mi tocca scendere nei sotterranei, ma visto che tu non hai un conto qui e dobbiamo solo cambiare, pare che almeno per questa volta mi risparmierò un giro su quei dannati carrelli! »

« Carrelli? Interessante… mi piacerebbe proprio farci un giro! »

« Se ci tieni al tuo stomaco te lo sconsiglio! L’unica cosa interessante nei sotterranei della Gringott sono i draghi di sorveglianza, ma preferirei non incontrarli da vicino, sono addestrati per incenerire chiunque si avvicini alle camere senza un folletto! »

« _Draghi di sorveglianza?_ »

Hagrid lo guardò come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e Kaito sospirò: « Non ho dubbi che ottengano migliori risultati intimidatori dei comuni rottweiler… »

Il folletto allo sportello li squadrò dall’alto con aria di superiorità: « I signori desiderano? »

Kaito non sapeva bene cosa dire, ma ci pensò Hagrid a toglierlo dall’imbarazzo: « Il signor Kuroba dovrebbe cambiare denaro babbano con quello magico. »

Il folletto annuì: « Da quale valuta? »

Kaito presentò delle banconote. L’esserino le guardò con aria interessata.

« Yen? Non se ne vedono molti da queste parti… è fortunato, signor Kuroba, gli yen hanno un cambio molto conveniente! »

Il ragazzo si ritrovò fra le mani un mucchio di monetine di varie forme e dimensioni.

« Ehm… ok, grazie… ma non potrei avere qualche banconota? Non so se mi entrano tutte queste nel portafoglio… »

Il folletto lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Hagrid, ringraziando, prese sia i soldi che Kaito e li trascinò fuori dalla banca.

« Ehi, ma che ho detto di male? »

« I folletti sono molto suscettibili su questo punto… dicono che le banconote sono solo una follia babbana! Non concepiscono come la comune carta, ancora meno pregiata della pergamena, possa avere lo stesso valore dei metalli preziosi… se quel folletto fosse stato di cattivo umore avrebbe anche potuto portarti a conoscere di persona il drago di cui parlavamo prima! »

Kaito sospirò: « Saranno una follia babbana, ma le banconote ti permettono di non portarti dietro duecento chili di metallo! Non so dove metterle, mi bucheranno il borsellino e le tasche! »

Hagrid sorrise: « Se il problema è solo quello, lo si risolve in fretta! »

Il guardiacaccia entrò in un negozietto e ne uscì pochi minuti dopo: « Metti qui tutti i tuoi soldi! »

Kaito si vide mettere fra le mani un borsellino nero. Un po’ dubbioso, scaricò tutte le monete dalle tasche e dal portafoglio.

« Ehi, ci stanno tutte! E il borsellino è più leggero di quanto mi aspettassi… »

Hagrid lo guardò con orgoglio: « Monete magiche hanno bisogno di un borsellino magico! Consideralo un regalo da parte mia, mi stai simpatico, ragazzo! »

Kaito sorrise: « Bè… grazie mille, allora! Meglio del gonnellino di Eta Beta! »

« Di nulla… ah, e ricordati: diciassette falci d’argento fanno un galeone d’oro e ventinove zellini di bronzo fanno un falci! Facile, no? »

Il ragazzo guardò perplesso l’interno del borsellino: « Più o meno… credo proprio che mi cucerò un biglietto sulla fodera per ricordarmelo! Dunque, dove vuoi trascinarmi ora? »

« Abbiamo una lista da seguire, ma tanto per cominciare ti porterò in un negozio molto speciale… dobbiamo comprare ciò che rende un mago davvero degno di questo nome! »

« Un cappello a punta? »

« No… meglio questo! »

Kaito alzò lo sguardo. Si trovavano davanti a una bottega con un’insegna eloquente: “ _Olivander_ _: Fabbrica di bacchette di qualità superiore dal 382 a.C_.”.

« Avanti Cristo? Addirittura? »

Kaito si fermò qualche secondo a guardare la vetrina. Fu inutile, l’interno era completamente oscurato. Si chiese se la bacchetta fosse così importante per un mago, poi si ricordò che anche quel vecchio pazzo ne aveva usata una per trasformargli l’armadio in un gatto.

« Coraggio, entra! Io ti aspetto qui! »

« Non… non vieni? »

Hagrid sorrise: « Ho già salutato il vecchio Olivander l’anno scorso… e credo la scelta della bacchetta sia un’esperienza importante nella vita di un mago. Per te, che non credi nella magia, forse è meglio non essere accompagnato da un vecchio brontolone come me! Ti aspetterò qua fuori, vai tranquillo! »

Kaito lo guardò sorpreso. Mise una mano sulla maniglia e suo malgrado si ritrovò a deglutire rumorosamente. Hagrid gli aveva messo addosso un po’ d’ansia. Diede ancora un ultimo sguardo al suo accompagnatore e il ragazzo si decise ad entrare.

Il locale era più spoglio e buio di quanto Kaito si fosse aspettato. All’interno del locale c’erano solo una sedia, un bancone e un’infinità di scatoline lunghe e strette. Per un attimo il prestigiatore fu tentato di contarle, poi, ricordandosi dell’incanto del borsellino che aveva in tasca, decise di lasciar perdere.

« Salve! »

Kaito si guardò intorno. Non era riuscito a individuare la fonte del saluto.

« Sono qui! »

Dai meandri del negozio comparve un uomo anziano, dagli occhi di un grigio straordinario, quasi d’argento, che sembravano brillare nel buio. Non avendolo visto arrivare, Kaito si convinse ancora di più che il locale fosse truccato, che si trattasse di magia vera o meno.

« Non ci siamo mai incontrati, vero? Mi chiamo Olivander, fabbrico bacchette magiche da una vita intera. »

Il ragazzo strinse educatamente la mano: « P-piacere, Kaito Kuroba! »

Olivander gli sorrise, comprensivo: « Capisco… lei è spaventato da tutte queste novità improvvise, vero? »

« Scusi? »

« Oh, il suo scombussolamento è più che comprensibile: uno straniero come lei, custode di un grande segreto, che si ritrova catapultato nel mondo magico nel giro di qualche giorno… lei è ancora combattuto se accettare tutto questo o continuare a combatterlo con la logica babbana… »

Kaito lo guardò stupefatto: « E lei come… »

L’uomo andò a prendere qualcosa dietro al bancone: « I miei vecchi occhi hanno visto molte cose e hanno imparato ad andare oltre le apparenze… tutti i maghi prima o poi passano di qui, a farsi scegliere dalle mie bambine… »

« Ma è un negozio o un’agenzia matrimoniale? »

Olivander rise: « Sei un ragazzo di spirito! Le mie bambine sono le mie creature, le mie bacchette… le creo con così tanto amore che dopo un po’ finisco per sentirle un pochino come figlie mie… »

Kaito sorrise intenerito. L’uomo gli sembrava un po’ rimbambito, ma innocuo.

« Dunque, passiamo alle cose serie! Con che mano avrebbe intenzione di usare la bacchetta? »

« Sono ambidestro… »

L’uomo guardò per un momento le mani di Kaito: « Non fatico a crederlo, queste sono mani ben allenate a fare ogni sorta di movimento! Va bene, allora misurerò entrambe le braccia… »

Il prestigiatore si ritrovò a guardare l’oggetto che il vecchio aveva tirato fuori dal bancone poco prima, un metro a nastro dalle tacche d’argento, muoversi da solo e iniziargli a prendere le misure delle braccia dalle spalle fino alle punte delle dita, poi dai polsi ai gomiti, poi dalle spalle a terra, dalle ginocchia alle ascelle e anche la circonferenza della testa, oltre la distanza fra le narici, cosa che provocò a Kaito un forte starnuto.

Olivander osservò per un po’ a braccia incrociate, memorizzando tutte le misure, mentre ripeteva un discorso che nel corso degli anni aveva ormai imparato a memoria: « Ogni bacchetta costruita da Olivander ha il nucleo fatto di una potente sostanza magica, signor Kuroba. Usiamo peli di unicorno, penne della coda della fenice e corde del cuore dei draghi. Non esistono due bacchette costruite da Olivander che siano uguali, così come non esistono due unicorni, due draghi o due fenici del tutto identici. E naturalmente, non si ottengono mai risultati altrettanto buoni con la bacchetta di un altro mago. »

« Tutto chiaro, ma io come faccio a sceglierne una? Ne indico una a caso, lasciandomi guidare dalla sorte? »

Olivander ridacchiò, mentre si allontanava verso la miriade di scatolette: « Oh no, signor Kuroba! Vede, in realtà non è il mago a scegliere la bacchetta… è la bacchetta stessa a scegliere il proprio mago! »

Kaito si guardò intorno con aria molto scettica: « E come dovrebbe fare? Mi vede e mi indica? »

Il vecchio tornò con una scatola: « Quando sarà il momento lo capirà! Intanto, inizi a prendere in mano questa: legno di faggio e corde di cuore di drago. Nove pollici. Bella flessibile. »

Un po’ dubbioso, Kaito prese quello che per lui era un bastoncino di legno marrone, ma quasi immediatamente Olivander gliela strappò dalle mani.

« Tentiamo un altro classico: ebano e peli di unicorno. Otto pollici e mezzo. Elastica. »

Di nuovo Kaito prese la bacchetta nera e nuovamente gli venne strappata dalle mani.

« Dal cognome lei dev’essere giapponese… in onore al suo paese, ciliegio e piume di fenice. Otto pollici. Rigida. »

La scena si ripeté uguale, e così per un’altra ventina di bacchette almeno. Kaito non capì il senso di tutta questa pantomima all’inizio, ma non poté fare a meno di notare che, bacchetta dopo bacchetta, lo sguardo del vecchio s’illuminava sempre di più di una nuova luce, di una vitalità inattesa. Il fatto di continuare a passargli una bacchetta dopo l’altra non sembrava deprimerlo, anzi, lo considerava evidentemente un’entusiasmante sfida, in grado di togliere dal suo volto stanco almeno trent’anni di vecchiaia. Kaito lo vedeva volteggiare con un’agilità insospettabile su una grossa scala da biblioteca, avanti e indietro per il negozio, alla ricerca della scatola più nascosta e più segreta, e quando anche l’ennesima bacchetta sembrava non dare i risultati sperati, senza dire una parola ripartiva con più energie e più entusiasmo di prima.

Kaito sapeva come si chiamava: _passione_ , amore puro e semplice per il proprio lavoro. Aveva visto quello stesso sguardo negli occhi di suo padre ogni volta che aveva dovuto salire su un palco, lo vedeva negli occhi dell’ispettore Nakamori quando lo inseguiva nei panni di Kaito Kid, era quasi certo di averlo sfoderato anche lui ogni qualvolta le sue mani creavano un nuovo gioco di prestigio. Aveva dovuto mettersi spesso nei panni di altre persone, ma quello sguardo così carico di passione non era mai riuscito a imitarlo in modo davvero convincente. Per esperienza, era certo che non fosse possibile recitare una parte conservando quello sguardo forte e puro. Quell’uomo era _davvero_ convinto che le sue bacchette potessero aiutare le persone a sfoderare la propria magia. _E questo, più di tutti gli incantesimi di Silente, più di tutti i giri di Hagrid, lo convinse della veridicità del mondo magico e di tutto ciò che lo circondava._

Olivander riemerse di nuovo, con i capelli un po’ impolverati: « Mi sono ricordato di questa! Era in un angolo sperduto del negozio, tutta impolverata, poverina, mi ero praticamente scordato di lei… »

Il vecchio soffiò sulla scatola, sollevando una nuvola di polvere che avrebbe probabilmente ucciso una persona allergica.

« Oh, ci avevo lavorato molto a questa! La sua particolarità è tutta nel legno… proviene dalle tundre siberiane, ed è rimasto talmente a contatto con la neve che pare che essa sia penetrata nelle fibre del legno, donando alla bacchetta questo colore così particolare… »

Olivander la tirò fuori dalla scatola e Kaito sbarrò gli occhi. Fino ad allora tutte le bacchette che gli erano state fatte provare erano state o marroni o nere. Quella invece era bianca, completamente candida. Come il costume di Kaito Kid.

« Abete e peli di unicorno, candidi come questo legno. Dieci pollici. Estremamente flessibile. »

Per qualche misterioso motivo, il cuore di Kaito accelerò nei pochi istanti che gli ci vollero per afferrarla. Fu allora che, a differenza delle bacchette precedenti, il ragazzo avvertì un calore alle dita, dolce e intenso come quello della cioccolata calda del bar vicino alla scuola che beveva con Aoko quando nevicava. Trattenendo il respiro, guidato da un istinto quasi atavico, Kaito la mosse nell’aria disegnando scie di scintille bianche, azzurre e argento. Il ragazzo ebbe la netta impressione che il suo braccio fosse nato apposta per quel momento, per quel movimento. Per un meraviglioso istante braccio, mano e bacchetta sembravano diventate un tutt’uno.

Olivander sospirò sollevato: « Finalmente! »

Kaito guardò la bacchetta con gli occhi sbarrati dalla meraviglia: « È… è stato… _indescrivibile!_ »

Olivander gli sorrise: « Oh sì, in qualche caso la scelta della bacchetta può portare queste sensazioni, per di più a una persona che come lei prima d’ora non era mai entrata veramente in contatto con la magia. Sembra proprio che quella bacchetta sia in particolare sintonia con la sua magia… meno male, è un doppio sollievo! »

Quasi con riluttanza, Kaito riconsegnò la sua bacchetta all’artigiano per impacchettarla: « Doppio? »

Olivander rimise la bacchetta nella scatola e iniziò a comporre un elegante pacchetto: « Prima di tutto, per lei; in secondo luogo anche per la bacchetta stessa. Sa, l’avevo costruita su ordinazione per un signore… sì, adesso che ci penso bene, un signore asiatico come lei! Non mi disse il suo nome, ma me lo ricordo bene perché fu lui stesso a portarmi il legno… di solito mi procuro personalmente gli ingredienti, ma quel particolare tipo di legno mi aveva affascinato ed eccezionalmente accettai l’incarico. »

Kaito fu colto da un dubbio: « Ma allora il suo cliente non se la prenderà se vende a me questa bacchetta? »

L’uomo sospirò: « Non è mai stata ritirata. Sono passati molti anni da quando quell’uomo varcò per la prima e ultima volta la soglia del mio negozio… »

Il ragazzo ipotizzò: « Forse aveva cambiato idea. »

L’anziano scosse la testa, sorridendo dell’ingenuità del suo giovane cliente: « No, purtroppo no. Dopo qualche mese venne da me Silente, il preside di Hogwarts, ad annunciarmi la morte del mio committente. »

« Oh… mi scusi, non immaginavo… »

« Mi disse anche di tenerla in negozio, perché conoscendo la persona era certo che gli avrebbe fatto piacere se qualcuno, prima o poi, avesse potuto utilizzarla. Ai morti questi oggetti straordinari sono completamente inutili… ma ora basta con questi piagnistei, lei è giovane e di queste cose non deve preoccuparsi! »

Kaito annuì e Olivander gli sorrise porgendo il pacchetto: « Sono sette galeoni! »

Il ragazzo aprì il borsellino e ne guardò il contenuto perplesso: « Ok… il problema qui è capire _quali siano_ questi benedetti galeoni… »

« Sono le monete d’oro. »

Chiarito il problema, Kaito pagò, prese la sua bacchetta, salutò con molta gentilezza e uscì dal negozio.

L’artigiano, rimasto solo, si appoggiò pesantemente sul bancone: « Silente, Silente… _perché ho la netta impressione che mi abbia di nuovo coinvolto mio malgrado in qualcosa di grosso?_ »

Hagrid lo stava aspettando fuori dal negozio tutto pimpante: « Ehi, sei stato là dentro così tanto che credevo che Olivander ti avesse assunto come apprendista! »

Kaito rise: « No, ma mi avrebbe fatto piacere, quell’uomo mi affascina molto! »

« Allora, com’è questa bacchetta? »

Il ragazzo la tirò fuori dalla scatola con aria evidentemente orgogliosa: « Abete e peli di unicorno, dieci pollici, estremamente flessibile! »

Hagrid la prese e la guardò ammirato: « Non ne avevo mai viste di questo colore… »

« Una bacchetta rara per una rara matricola di sedici anni! Dunque, che altro c’è su quella lista? »

Hagrid notò subito che l’atteggiamento tanto critico di Kaito si era improvvisamente addolcito, ma non glielo fece notare e continuò come se nulla fosse, intimamente fiero di essere riuscito nel compito affidatogli dal preside.

Dopo aver superato miracolosamente i controlli bagagli all’aeroporto, Kaito si voltò per salutare Hagrid.

Il guardiaccia lo scrutò dall’alto: « E dunque? Alla fine verrai? »

Il ragazzo sospirò: « Sì, penso proprio di sì! »

« E allora perché stai tornando indietro? Fra quattro giorni inizia la scuola! »

« Non posso sparire dieci mesi nel nulla senza avvertire nessuno! Dammi il tempo di sistemare qualche faccenda e poi tornerò qui per entrare a Hogwarts, va bene? »

Hagrid gli consegnò un biglietto del treno, ma Kaito storse il naso: « Treno? Non c’è un volo aereo? Dal Giappone farei decisamente prima… »

Hagrid rise: « L’unico modo per arrivare alla scuola è prendere quel treno, in quella stazione e a quell’ora precisa! »

« E va bene, mi farò questa trafila! »

« Allora a presto, Kaito! Ti aspetto nella mia baracca per un tè, mi raccomando! »

« Non mancherò! »

Kaito s’accomodò sul sedile, chiedendosi se Hagrid lo stesse ancora guardando dall’interno dell’aeroporto o se se ne fosse già andato. Poi gli venne in mente che avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una marea di scuse per giustificare a sua madre e a Aoko la sua partenza e tutti quegli strani bagagli.

« Temo che partire sarà ancora più difficile che frequentare questa scuola assurda… »


	3. Viaggi movimentati

**Viaggi movimentati**

« E rieccomi di nuovo qui… »

Kaito uscì dall’aeroporto trascinandosi il suo ingombrante baule e chiamò un taxi.

« Stazione di King’s Cross, per favore. »

Il ragazzo si accomodò sul sedile dell’auto, ripensando a tutto quello che era accaduto nei giorni precedenti a casa sua, in Giappone.

_« Ma sei sicura che ti vada bene? »_

_« La scelta è tua, Kaito. Non posso dire che mi faccia piacere che tu vada via per così tanto tempo, ma è una decisione che rispetto. »_

_Kaito sorrise: « Grazie, mamma! Anche per avermi creduto, pensavo che mi avresti preso per pazzo! »_

_La donna scompigliò i capelli del figlio: « Tua madre è una donna più aperta di quanto credi! Manterrò il tuo segreto, tranquillo, e ti farò avere tutte le lettere e le notizie da casa… »_

_« Ti adoro. »_

_« Adesso, però, come spiegherai la cosa a tutti gli altri? Hogwarts ti ha dato il permesso di parlarne solo a me, perché sono tua madre… »_

_Kaito sorrise: « Oh, qualcosa m’inventerò! La fantasia non mi manca di certo… »_

_Qualcuno suonò alla porta._

_« Anzi, ecco il primo! E cominciamo con le bugie… tanto ci sono abituato… »_

_Non appena il ragazzo aprì la porta, venne immediatamente travolto da un signore anziano: « Signorino Kaito!!! »_

_« Ehilà, Jii! Non ti pare di esagerare con le manifestazioni di affetto? »_

_L’uomo lo guardò con i lucciconi agli occhi: « Signorino, è vero che parte? »_

_« Sì, Jii. Mi è stata offerta una grossa occasione, di quelle che capitano una volta nella vita! »_

_« Non sarà mica legato a… »_

_Jii_ _iniziò a fargli degli occhiolini a ritmo frenetico. Kaito capì subito a cosa si stesse riferendo: dopotutto, l’anziano uomo era sempre stato l’aiutante di Kaito Kid fin dai tempi di suo padre._

_« No, non riguarda quello, tranquillo! Ma chissà, magari mi arriverà qualche notizia interessante! Mi raccomando, non mancare di mandarmi notizie! Scrivimi delle lettere e dalle a mia madre, lei saprà dove inviarle! »_

_Jii_ _avrebbe voluto chiedere più informazioni, ma con la coda dell’occhio vide una persona più che familiare e capì che era meglio farsi da parte con la scusa di entrare in casa per salutare la madre di Kaito._

_Dall’altra parte della strada, appoggiata con la schiena al tronco di un albero, c’era Aoko che lo guardava con occhi tristi. Il ragazzo sorrise allegro e la raggiunse._

_Senza nemmeno salutarlo, la ragazza gli chiese direttamente: « È vera questa storia? »_

_« Sì. »_

_« Quindi te ne vai davvero in un college inglese? »_

_Kaito le fece un occhiolino e con un sorriso furbetto fece apparire un fiore: « Un college molto speciale, Aoko, riservato esclusivamente ai migliori aspiranti prestigiatori del mondo! Mi hanno scelto fra un sacco di ragazzi, è un’occasione unica. E poi tornerò qui per le vacanze di Natale, di Pasqua e per tutta l’estate! »_

_La ragazza prese il fiore con aria un po’ triste: « Le lezioni saranno molto più noiose senza di te… »_

_Kaito iniziò a passeggiare e Aoko gli andò dietro: « Oh, senza dubbio! Però la prof di mate tirerà un sospiro di sollievo, almeno d’ora in poi riuscirà a spiegare qualcosa senza che io e te ci rincorriamo per la classe mentre parla! »_

_La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo: « Spero per te che non alzerai la gonna a tutte le compagne! Se lo vengo a scoprire prendo un aereo e t’inseguo con la scopa fino in capo al mondo se necessario! »_

_Kaito rise al vedere la linguaccia che l’amica gli rivolse: « Chissà, in un momento di nostalgia potrebbe venirmi anche la tentazione! »_

_« Ma che nostalgia e nostalgia, ho intenzione di chiamarti molto spesso! »_

_Kaito si guardò intorno imbarazzato: « Veramente… credo che non sarà così facile! »_

_« Perché? »_

_« Il college è in una zona isolata, i cellulari non prendono… »_

_« Capisco… c’è internet? »_

_« No. In alcune zone della vecchia Europa non possono mettere i ripetitori per vincoli ambientali e paesaggistici. Sai com’è, non vogliono rovinare le verdi colline del Galles… »_

_Kaito ringraziò la sua buona, vecchia, allenata faccia da poker per non essere ancora scoppiato a ridere per la serie di assurde panzane che stava sparando a Aoko, che si limitò a sbuffare: « Uffa, quindi non posso mandarti nemmeno delle mail? E allora come faccio a tenermi in contatto? »_

_Con uno sbuffo di fumo, Kaito fece comparire un pezzo di carta e una penna: « Lettere, mia cara, alla vecchia maniera! Saprai ancora come si scrive, no? »_

_La ragazza gli fece di nuovo una linguaccia: « Chissà se_ tu _sarai ancora capace di leggere il giapponese dopo mesi di inglese forzato! »_

_« E allora vedi di scrivermi spesso, così mi manterrò in esercizio! E dai tutte le lettere a mia madre, così mi spedisce tutto insieme! »_

_Aoko_ _annuì, poi sbuffò: « Ma che periodo deprimente, la gente non fa altro che partire… persino Kaito Kid ha mandato un avviso al mio babbo che per un po’ di mesi non si farà vivo! »_

_Kaito si trattenne a fatica dal ridere pensando alla faccia dell’ispettore Nakamori alla vista del canonico bigliettino autografato._

_La ragazza lo guardò dritto dritto negli occhi, come per fissarsi ogni particolare del suo viso nella memoria: « Mi raccomando, voglio sapere_ tutto _di questo college! »_

_Kaito arrossì leggermente, senza sapere nemmeno lui se per l’imbarazzo della situazione o se per lo sguardo penetrante di Aoko: « Farò il possibile… »_

_« E quando tornerai voglio proprio vedere cosa ti avranno insegnato in Inghilterra! Mi aspetto dei trucchi fantastici! »_

_« Li avrai, saprò stupirti ancora più di adesso! Ma adesso scusami, domani devo prendere l’aereo e devo ancora finire di sistemare il baule… »_

_« Il baule? »_

_Kaito si morse la lingua: « Massì, certo, il baule nuovo! Altrimenti come faccio a esercitarmi nel numero della donna tagliata in due senza un baule dove farla coricare? »_

_« Sono molto curiosa di vederlo, vengo a darti una mano! »_

_« NO!!! »_

_Dalla faccia di Aoko, Kaito si rese conto di essere stato troppo brusco: « Prima regola di un buon prestigiatore: mai mostrare gli attrezzi del mestiere! »_

_Aoko_ _lo guardò poco convinta: « Capisco… allora in bocca al lupo, Kaito! »_

_Il ragazzo si rese conto che stava per arrossire più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto, e per non farsi vedere iniziò a correre verso casa: « Crepi! Ci sentiamo presto! Ciao! »_

_Non notò gli occhi lucidi di Aoko mentre, stringendo il fiore che le aveva dato poco prima, gli sussurrava: « Ciao Kaito… mi mancherai! »_

Il taxi era rimasto imbottigliato nel traffico. Poco male, aveva ancora due ore di tempo prima che partisse il treno.

_Kaito non aveva fatto in tempo a raggiungere la porta di casa, quando una voce alle sue spalle lo fece trasalire: « E così siamo quasi colleghi, eh? »_

_Il ragazzo si voltò: « Cosa dici, Akako? »_

_« Non fare il finto tonto con me, sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando! La storia del college inglese per prestigiatori non me la dà a bere nessuno, nemmeno tu… tanto più che a Hogwarts di trucchi di prestigio non te ne insegneranno di sicuro! »_

_« Conosci Hogwarts? »_

_La ragazza sorrise: « Chi non conosce Hogwarts nel mondo magico? Piuttosto mi stupisce che ti abbiano iscritto lì e non nella scuola giapponese! »_

_Kaito la guardò sconvolta: «_ Abbiamo una scuola di magia giapponese??? _»_

_« Ovvio. Io ho studiato lì! È diversa da Hogwarts, la si frequenta mentre gli altri bambini fanno le elementari e ci si specializza in una sola disciplina… »_

_« … e tu hai scelto Arti Oscure, giusto? »_

_Akako_ _si avvicinò con aria suadente: « Già… e sappi che non ti basterà cambiare continente per liberarti di me, Kaito Kuroba… un giorno tu sarai mio, come tutti gli uomini della Terra! »_

_Kaito salutò con la mano entrando in casa: « Libera di continuare a provarci, ma non ho intenzione di arrendermi tanto facilmente al tuo fascino diabolico! »_

_Akako_ _sorrise: « Arrivederci, mio caro Kaito… avrai presto mie notizie! »_

_La strega non vide la faccia terrorizzata del ragazzo mentre chiudeva la porta. L’ultima frase era decisamente una minaccia, e nel corso di molte sfide, sia nei panni dello studente liceale che in quelli del ladro prestigiatore, Akako aveva dimostrato con mille magie di avere nei suoi confronti sentimenti di amore e odio… e di essere tremendamente lunatica, passando da un giorno all’altro dai filtri d’amore ai tentativi di ucciderlo perché non riusciva a farlo innamorare di lei! Ma la verità era che il suo cuore era già occupato…_

_Stava già per tirare un sospiro di sollievo, credendo di aver finito le persone da avvertire, quando gli squillò il cellulare._

_« Pronto? »_

_« Non è carino, Kuroba, venire dalle mie parti e non avvertire neppure! »_

_« S-Saguru? »_

_Kaito si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. Ci mancava solo il detective liceale impiccione!_

_« Sai benissimo che vivo per la maggior parte del tempo in Inghilterra… e sai una cosa? »_

_« No, ma scommetto che m’informerai subito! »_

_« Ho fatto un paio di ricerche e non esistono college dedicati alla prestidigitazione in questo Stato… e per di più non risulti iscritto in nessuna scuola, mio caro Kaito Kid! »_

_Già, Saguru Hakuba sospettava da tempo la sua doppia identità, ma Kaito era sempre stato sufficientemente furbo da non dargli mai delle vere e proprie prove che potessero valere in tribunale._

_« Ancora con questa storia? »_

_Anche se non poteva vederlo, era certo che Saguru stesse sorridendo: « Scoprirò perché vuoi venire in Inghilterra a tutti i costi! Dopotutto, gioco in casa… »_

_« Chissà, forse stavolta potrebbe essere troppo difficile persino per te! Ah, non cercare più di telefonarmi, lascerò il cellulare a casa! Ci vediamo, Saguru! »_

_Il ragazzo gli chiuse il telefono in faccia._

_« E stavolta dovrei aver finito davvero! »_

Il taxi era finalmente arrivato in stazione. Dopo aver pagato la corsa, Kaito caricò faticosamente il baule su un carrello e si avviò all’internò dell’edificio. Ma gli bastarono pochi passi per rendersi conto che una ruota del carrello era bloccata e che gli toccava impiegare il doppio della forza per tenere la traiettoria diritta.

« Oh, fantastico! Cominciamo bene… »

Con parecchio sforzo, Kaito spinse il carrello per un po’, poi si rese conto che non aveva controllato il binario. Prese il biglietto e trasalì.

« Come sarebbe a dire _binario 9 e 3/4???_ Sarò straniero, d’accordo, ma sono sicuro che non esiste un binario del genere! »

Per togliersi ogni ragionevole dubbio, Kaito andò a controllare l’elenco degli arrivi e delle partenze, ma come immaginava del misterioso binario non c’era traccia.

« Dunque, ragioniamo: devo prendere un treno di maghi per una scuola segretissima di cui la gente comune non deve venire a conoscenza… quindi posso escludere tutti i treni comuni. _Se io fossi un mago e dovessi nascondere un treno_ , dove lo metterei? In una stazione in mezzo agli altri treni, d’accordo, e fino a qui ci sono, ma dove di preciso? L’unico indizio è questo _9 e 3/4_ … fra il binario 9 e il 10, almeno matematicamente parlando… »

Kaito si avviò verso i due binari, sperando di trovare una porta, una scala, un ascensore o qualcosa del genere. Fra i due binari c’era solo un muro, che Kaito fissò attentamente.

« E se fosse come a Diagon Alley? »

Il ragazzo provò a bussare su qualche mattone, ma non accadde nulla. Provò a ripensare esattamente a quello che aveva fatto Hagrid: lui aveva toccato i mattoni con un ombrello rosa…

Kaito ne estrasse uno dalla borsa: « Spero vada bene anche se è blu e pieghevole… »

Provò a dare qualche botta, ma il muro non diede segni di vita. No, non funzionava neanche così. Probabilmente stava ragionando nel modo sbagliato, continuava a pensare con la logica babbana… con cosa avrebbe colpito il muro un mago?

La risposta gli venne spontanea. Kaito afferrò saldamente la bacchetta bianca e riprovò. Non accadde di nuovo nulla.

Il ragazzo stava seriamente pensando di tirare un pugno al muro, quando una voce alle sue spalle lo fece trasalire.

« È solo troppo presto, il varco si aprirà fra qualche minuto… »

Kaito si voltò. A parlare con quel tono di voce saccente era stata una ragazzina più piccola di lui di qualche anno, con i capelli castani un po’ scompigliati e un grosso baule proprio come il suo.

« Devi andare anche a tu a Hogwarts? »

La ragazza annuì e gli porse la mano: « Hermione Granger, secondo anno! »

Il prestigiatore la strinse con delicatezza e le fece il baciamano: « Kaito Kuroba, primo anno… »

Hermione lo guardò sorpresa: « Davvero? Avrei detto che fossi almeno del quinto, a vederti! Pensavo fossi solo un po’ impaziente di andare al treno, invece non sai proprio come arrivarci! »

Kaito allargò le braccia: « Sono un mago da meno di una settimana, non ho ancora capito bene come funziona tutta questa stramberia magica… »

La ragazza sorrise comprensiva: « Ti capisco, anch’io vengo da una famiglia babbana e mi sono trovata molto in difficoltà all’inizio… per cercare di capire tutto mi sono buttata su un sacco di libri. »

« Non credo che sia un metodo adatto a me… diciamo che io sono un tipo un po’ più pratico… »

Hermione guardò l’orologio: « Direi che possiamo andare, adesso! Pronto? »

« Per cosa? »

« Seguimi! »

E senza un attimo di esitazione la ragazza spinse il carrello verso il muro, da cui venne inghiottita. Kaito trasalì e per poco non gridò.

« Ok… coraggio… non sarà peggiore di un inseguimento dell’ispettore Nakamori… »

E, maledicendo il carrello che se andava per i fatti suoi, Kaito si buttò nel muro aspettandosi la peggior botta della sua vita.

Non accadde nulla.

Con un po’ di titubanza il ragazzo aprì gli occhi. Era su un binario completamente diverso da quelli della stazione, e davanti a lui c’era un treno nero a vapore d’inizio secolo, bello fumante.

« Ma che… »

Hermione gli sorrise: « Binario 9 e 3/4, come richiesto! Che te ne pare? »

Kaito si guardò intorno stupito, chiedendosi se e quando si sarebbe abituato a tutte quelle stranezze: « Che di sicuro sapete come nascondere le cose… »

Hermione rise: « Dai, andiamo a mettere i bagagli sul treno! »

Il ragazzo la seguì distrattamente: « Arrivo… »

Mentre caricava sul treno il pesante baule e aiutava Hermione a fare altrettanto, Kaito ebbe modo di notare la folla che andava accalcandosi sul binario. Famigliole vestite spesso in maniera stramba, con abiti babbani messi un po’ a casaccio, salutavano i loro figli con abbracci, baci e mille raccomandazioni. Sì, decisamente tutto il mondo era paese, compreso quello magico.

« Hermione? »

« Sì? »

« Ma i tuoi genitori non ti hanno accompagnata? »

« Alla stazione sì, ma loro sono babbani e non possono oltrepassare il muro. Del resto neanche i tuoi hanno potuto, no? »

« Mia mamma non l’ho nemmeno fatta venire. Era un po’ scomodo per lei, dal Giappone… »

« Giappone? »

Kaito le sorrise comprensivo: « Sì, sono giapponese, non si capiva dal nome e dai lineamenti? »

« Bè, sì… ma pensavo fossi nato in Inghilterra! Altrimenti perché saresti iscritto a Hogwarts? »

Il ragazzo si affacciò al finestrino: « Non lo so, non l’ho capito nemmeno io… so solo che da quanto mi hanno spiegato il gufo-postino ha perso la strada e comincio con cinque anni di ritardo… »

« Ah, allora non era una mia idea che fossi un po’ alto per avere undici anni! Sei decisamente un tipo fuori dal comune, Kaito… »

Kaito rise: « Detto da una strega, poi… »

Hermione rise a sua volta e si affacciò al finestrino: « Oh, ecco i Weasley! Temevo che non arrivassero più, sono quasi le undici… »

« Chi? »

« Sono una famiglia molto numerosa, a cui appartiene un mio amico… li vedi? Sono tutti quelli con i capelli rossi. »

« Cavoli, ma quanti sono? »

Hermione sorrise: « Un bel po’ e pensa che Bill e Charlie hanno già finito di studiare! Però quest’anno dovrebbe esserci Ginny, la più piccola e l’unica sorella del gruppo… »

Kaito fece una smorfia: « Poveraccia, se quelli sono tutti suoi fratelli non la invidio! »

Hermione cercò di sporgersi: « Però non vedo Ron e Harry… dove sono andati a cacciarsi? Non possono essersi messi nei guai ancora prima di entrare a Hogwarts… almeno spero… »

Kaito non ebbe modo di approfondire, visto che una marea di studenti piena di bagagli invase il treno ed Hermione trovò un sacco di persone da salutare. Stava iniziando a sentirsi in imbarazzo, quando il treno fischiò e iniziò a muoversi. La folla dalla banchina si sbracciò ancora di più, i ragazzini si buttarono sui finestrini e Kaito lasciò loro il posto, sospirando e aspettando che la situazione si calmasse. Ormai era in ballo, non poteva più tornare indietro.

« Si può? »

Un ragazzo dai capelli rossi che Kaito identificò come un Weasley si affacciò alla porta.

Hermione s’illuminò: « Ciao, Fred! »

Immediatamente un altro ragazzo, identico in tutto e per tutto al primo, si affacciò affianco a lui: « No, io sono Fred, lui è George! Non è vero, George? »

« Giusto, Fred! Ehi, chi è l’asiatico? »

Hermione cercò di rispondere, ma Kaito l’anticipò prontamente: « Mi chiamo Kaito Kuroba! »

Hermione completò le presentazioni: « E loro sono i gemelli Fred e George Weasley! »

George aprì del tutto la porta dello scomparto: « A proposito di facce nuove, conoscete già nostra sorella Ginny? »

Una ragazzina dai capelli rossi almeno quanto la faccia si affacciò timidamente. Per farle un po’ di coraggio, Kaito fece comparire un fiore e glielo offrì. Ginny ringraziò con un cenno della testa e il ragazzo le rivolse un bel sorriso.

Fred continuò: « Possiamo lasciarla un po’ in tua compagnia, Hermione? È timida, non è facile farle fare amicizia e di te almeno ha sentito molto parlare da Ron… »

La ragazza sorrise: « Ma certo! Scusate, dove sono Harry e Ron? »

Ginny balbettò: « N…non sono qui con voi? »

Hermione scosse la testa: « No, non li ho ancora visti. »

George rifletté ad alta voce: « Li ho persi di vista da quando abbiamo passato la barriera a King Cross… ma non c’è di che preoccuparsi, prima o poi salteranno fuori! Senti, Kaito, non mi ricordo proprio di te, di che casa sei? »

La domanda spiazzò il prestigiatore, che pensò di ricordare male la grammatica inglese: « Ehm… in Giappone vivo in una villetta… ehi, che c’è da ridere? »

Infatti tutti erano preda a uno scoppio d’ilarità, compresa Hermione, che cercava di mantenere un po’ di contegno: « Ragazzi, non ho fatto in tempo a dirvi che Kaito, nonostante l’età, è al primo anno… »

« Hai almeno la nostra età e sei una matricola? »

Fred completò la frase del gemello: « Che cosa strana… »

George tirò una pacca sulle spalle a Kaito: « Tranquillo, durante il viaggio abbiamo il tempo d’insegnarti l’ABC di Hogwarts! »

« Grazie mille! »

I due gemelli sollevarono Kaito di peso dalla sedia: « Hermione, vi lasciamo da sole e ce lo prendiamo. Scommetto che con noi si divertirà molto di più! »

« Non ho dubbi, ci vediamo dopo! Ah, se vedete Ron e Harry da qualche parte mandatemeli, per favore! »

« Va bene, a dopo! »

I due fratelli chiusero la porta e presero Kaito a braccetto, ognuno da un lato: « Niente male il trucchetto del fiore con Ginny! »

« Grazie! »

« Ma scusa, come hai fatto a fare quella magia se sei una matricola? »

Kaito vi voltò verso l’ultimo fratello ad aver parlato. Difficile seguire la discussione con i due gemelli che discutevano in surround intorno a lui: « Non si tratta di magia. È un trucco babbano. »

George (o Fred?) lo guardò sorpreso: « I babbani sanno fare queste cose? »

Kaito sorrise facendo comparire carte e fazzoletti colorati: « Si chiama prestidigitazione, ed è la versione babbana delle vostre magie. Nient’altro che abili trucchetti per stupire il pubblico, ma molto d’effetto… fino a pochi giorni fa, l’unico tipo di magia che conoscevo! »

I due gemelli si guardarono con aria complice: « E saresti disposto a insegnarcene qualcuno, in cambio di un rapido corso sul mondo magico? »

Kaito fece spallucce: « Perché no? Sarà un modo come un altro per passare il tempo prima di arrivare… »

Fred guardò il ragazzo ammirato: « Fratello, credo che questo sia l’inizio di una lunga e proficua amicizia… »

Era passata un’ora e Kaito aveva insegnato a Fred e George qualche semplice trucchetto con le carte, mentre i due ragazzi gli avevano spiegato il sistema delle Case. Decisamente il trio andava molto d’accordo, tutti e tre amavano fare scherzi e i gemelli si erano subito resi conto delle infinite possibilità di tiri mancini che avrebbero potuto combinare a Hogwarts unendo le loro conoscenze magiche agli abili trucchi babbani di prestidigitazione di Kaito.

Mentre Fred cercava di estrarre qualche fazzoletto dalla manica, un ragazzo rotondetto aprì la porta dello scompartimento.

« Ehi, Neville! »

« Scusate, avete visto Ron e Harry? »

« Non si sono ancora fatti vivi? Strano, tra un po’ siamo arrivati… »

I due gemelli s’alzarono in piedi: « Senti, Kaito, ti dispiace se ti lasciamo di nuovo con Ginny e Hermione per un po’? Ron è nostro fratello, iniziamo a essere preoccupati… »

« No, nessun problema. »

Kaito rientrò nello scompartimento delle due ragazze. Ginny era molto agitata e Hermione non era da meno, per quanto cercasse di celare l’ansia.

Kaito scompigliò i capelli rossi alla più piccola: « Stai tranquilla, li troveranno! »

« Ma c’è Harry… e se… Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato… »

« Chi? »

Hermione tagliò corto: « Lascia stare, è un po’ complicato da spiegare. Comunque cerchiamo di non farci prendere dal panico: Harry e Ron sono bravissimi a cacciarsi nei guai anche senza tirare in ballo le forze oscure… »

Kaito sospirò. Non ci stava capendo niente, ma iniziava a farci l’abitudine. Spalancò il finestrino, ci si affacciò con aria svogliata, appoggiandosi con la schiena al parapetto e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, azzurro come i suoi occhi e velato da mille nuvole bianche, mentre l’aria gli scompigliava i capelli scuri. Strinse gli occhi: si stava sbagliando o c’era qualcosa di strano, di scuro, che volava nel cielo?

« Scusate, ma fra tutte le stramberie del mondo magico è normale che ci siano… _vecchie auto volanti_ che scortano il treno dall’alto? »

Hermione lo guardò perplessa: « Eh? »

Ginny sbiancò: « Che… che auto è? »

Kaito riguardò con calma: « Direi una Ford azzurra, ma potrei sbagliarmi, non m’intendo molto di auto europee… viaggia a bassa quota e a bordo ci sono… qualcuno con i capelli rossi e qualcuno con i capelli neri… »

Le due ragazze esclamarono in coro: « Harry e Ron! »

Ginny aggiunse: « Ma cosa ci fanno sull’auto di papà? »

Hermione la fulminò: « Quell’auto è del signor Weasley? Ma è illegale e… »

Kaito tagliò corto: « Un problema per volta. Da quel che vedo non mi pare che se la stiano passando molto bene, lassù… e c’è anche un edificio in lontananza, potrebbero andare a sbatterci contro! »

Hermione fece una smorfia: « Oh no, siamo quasi arrivati a Hogwarts. Che facciamo? Forse, se chiedo a Fred e George di prestarci i loro manici di scopa… »

Ginny squittì: « Non c’è tempo, potrebbero essere ovunque su questo treno! »

Kaito s’inumidì un dito, saggiò la direzione del vento e sospirando mise un piede sul finestrino.

« Kaito, che stai facendo? »

« Cerco di salvare i vostri amici… ma voi dovrete rimanere al finestrino per aiutarmi e promettermi solennemente che non direte mai a nessuno quello che sto per fare, va bene? »

« Ma che… »

« PROMETTETEMELO! »

Le due ragazze annuirono perplesse e Kaito sospirò. Non avrebbe voluto tirare fuori il costume tanto presto, ma dopotutto al di fuori del Giappone nessuno conosceva il ladro gentiluomo Kaito Kid e forse poteva passarla liscia…

Si buttò senza esitazione, seguitò dai gridolini acuti delle due ragazze. Un filo di fumo l’avvolse e dopo un paio di secondi ne riemerse completamente vestito di bianco, con un cilindro in testa e un monocolo sull’occhio. Al posto del mantello d’ordinanza, però, aveva allargato il fido compagno di mille avventure, il deltaplano bianco, con cui, guidato dalle brezze, raggiunse la macchina volante. L’impresa era tutt’altro che facile, ma Kaito Kid amava le sfide!

All’interno della Ford due ragazzini dal volto pallido cercavano di mantenere il controllo dell’auto. Quello con i capelli scuri e gli occhiali fece un cenno all’altro, che dopo un attimo di spavento abbassò il finestrino.

« Siete Ron e Harry? »

« Sì, ma tu chi… »

« Non c’è tempo, vi porto a terra! Avanti! »

Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si rivolse all’amico: « Harry, vai prima tu! Se non assicuro la macchina in qualche modo precipiterà sul treno… »

Con un po’ di fatica, Kaito riuscì a passare dal lato opposto della macchina, dove Harry aveva aperto la portiera e si stava sganciando la cintura di sicurezza.

« Spero che tu non soffra di vertigini, è un po’ altino… »

« No, tranquillo, sono abituato, ma quel coso regge tutti e due? »

Kaito sorrise: « Fidati, è più che collaudato! »

« Allora spero abbia passato la revisione… »

Il prestigiatore rise, prese Harry e lentamente planò a terra, dirigendosi verso i capelli rossi di Ginny, la cui testa fuori dal finestrino spiccava nettamente sull’espresso nero.

« Prendetelo, vado a recuperare l’altro! »

Harry fu scaricato malamente all’interno, trattato alla stregua di un pacco postale, mentre Kaito, dandosi la spinta con le gambe contro il metallo del treno, spiccava il volo una seconda volta verso la macchina volante.

Ron stava ancora armeggiando con i pedali e Kaito dovette attirare la sua attenzione battendo sulla portiera.

« Ci sei? Non potrò rimanere qui ancora a lungo, il vento mi spinge via! »

« Eccomi, eccomi… ho bloccato il pedale dell’acceleratore con la bacchetta, non ho trovato altro… »

« Va bene, ma ora esci da lì! »

Ron spalancò la portiera, che per poco non prese il naso di Kaito, e si lanciò nelle braccia del ragazzo.

« Preso! »

Kaito planò faticosamente verso il treno e Ron indicò la testa rossa affacciata al finestrino.

« Quella è Ginny! »

« Sì, e se non ti sbracci troppo la raggiungiamo anche! »

Con uno sforzo non indifferente, il prestigiatore riuscì ad affiancarsi al treno e a scaricare anche Ron. Harry rimase sporto con più di metà corpo per acchiappare al volo anche il suo salvatore e per permettergli di risalire a bordo. Kaito dovette sudare parecchio prima di riuscirci, ma alla fine anche i suoi piedi toccarono di nuovo il pavimento dello scompartimento.

Il giapponese si accasciò per terra col fiatone: « _Anf… anf…_ non credevo… _anf…_ di farcela davvero… »

Harry, Ron e Hermione cercarono il modo di ringraziarlo, ma Ginny stupì tutti abbracciandolo al collo e rischiando quasi di soffocarlo. Kaito sorrise e le scompigliò i capelli.

Alla fine Ron trovò il coraggio di parlare: « Grazie mille dell’aiuto, amico! Non sapevamo più come scendere! »

Il ragazzo orientale sorrise stancamente: « Di nulla… »

Ron continuò: « A proposito, che razza di manico di scopa hai usato? »

« Non so cosa sia un manico di scopa, a meno che non parliate dell’attrezzo con cui pulire i pavimenti… io ho usato un semplice deltaplano! »

Hermione lo interruppe, squadrando i suoi compagni di classe con aria inviperita: « Si può sapere cosa diavolo avete combinato voi due per finire in quel trabiccolo volante? Il treno era troppo normale per due celebrità come voi? »

Ron protestò: « Ehi, non è colpa nostra se la barriera di King Cross si è chiusa prima delle undici! Dovevamo pur raggiungervi in qualche modo, no? »

La ragazza lo fissò dritto negli occhi, con le mani sui fianchi: « Violando almeno quindici leggi sullo Statuto di segretezza per i babbani? »

Ron deglutì rumorosamente e Harry, per cercare di cambiare argomento prima che Hermione incenerisse entrambi, porse una mano al suo salvatore e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi: « Hai un vestito molto… originale! »

Kaito sorrise: « Oh, è normale avere un costume appariscente… »

Il ragazzo batté la punta delle scarpe per terra e, coprendosi con il mantello bianco, girò su se stesso, ricomparendo vestito di tutto punto con la divisa di Hogwarts.

« … se sei un prestigiatore! »

Ron lo guardò sconvolto: « Un _che?_ »

Hermione spiegò velocemente: « Babbani che fingono di essere maghi stupendo il pubblico con abili trucchi. »

Kaito sorrise e porse la mano ai due ragazzi: « Già, fino a quando non ho scoperto di poterle fare davvero, le magie… Kaito Kuroba, primo anno! E prima che me lo chiediate, sì, ho qualche anno di ritardo, ma non per colpa mia! »

I due ragazzi ricambiarono la stretta: « Ron Weasley. »

« Harry Potter. »

Una voce risuonò per tutto il treno: « _Tre cinque minuti arriveremo a Hogwarts. Siete pregati di lasciare il bagaglio sul treno; verrà portato negli edifici della scuola separatamente._ »

Ron sbiancò: « I bagagli! Abbiamo lasciato i bauli nel bagagliaio dell’auto! »

Harry fece una smorfia: « E tra poco dovremo scendere in divisa… »

Kaito ritirò fuori il mantello bianco, apparentemente dal nulla: « A questo posso pensare io! Uno, due e… »

Harry e Ron si ritrovarono avvolti dalla stoffa bianca.

« … voilà! »

Non appena Kaito ritirò il mantello, i due amici si scoprirono vestiti di tutto punto. Ginny applaudì e il ragazzo accennò un inchino, da attore consumato.

« A proposito, gradirei che non diceste nulla agli altri del costume che avete visto… avevo promesso che non l’avrei usato… »

« Stai tranquillo, ti dobbiamo tutti un favore! Credo che noi primini dobbiamo scendere separatamente dagli altri… ci vediamo dopo! Kaito, vieni con me? »

« Arrivo. »

Non appena la porta dello scompartimento si chiuse, Ron si guardò gli abiti stupefatto: « Cavolo, non immaginavo che si potessero fare certe cose senza usare la magia! Chissà cosa potrà fare Kaito ora che inizia i corsi… »

Hermione lo guardò con quell’aria saccente che riusciva bene solo a lei: « Se ti riferisci al fatto che ti ha vestito in un lampo non è niente di straordinario, ci sono molti babbani in grado di farlo. Si chiamano trasformisti. »

« Trasformista o no, c’è qualcosa di strano. »

Hermione e Ron si voltarono: « Cosa intendi dire, Harry? »

« Ron, non trovi che questi vestiti ci stiano _fin troppo_ bene? »

« Non capisco cosa vuoi dire… »

« Ho pensato che ci avesse prestato un paio delle sue divise, ma con la differenza di statura ci saremmo ritrovati come minimo dei risvolti ai pantaloni… invece sono perfetti! Quasi come se fossero esattamente della nostra taglia, _anzi…_ »

Harry mostrò l’interno della mantella: « … _come se fossero i nostri!_ »

Ron li guardò sconvolto l’etichetta che riportava fedelmente il nome dell’amico e controllò la propria: « Ma come ha fatto? Non può averli presi dai bauli, non ne ha avuto materialmente il tempo! »

Harry scosse la testa: « Non lo so… ma questo, unito a quello strano costume, mi rende un po’ sospettoso nei suoi confronti… »

Hermione fece spallucce: « Io non vedo cosa ci sia di strano. Ha usato la magia, no? Prima di entrare a Hogwarts tutti noi abbiamo fatto delle magie fuori da qualsiasi controllo… vi ha salvato tutti e due da una punizione certa, no? Credo che questo basti e avanzi per fidarvi di lui! Su, scendiamo! »

Ron diede una gomitata ad Harry: « Nota che Hermione si preoccupa più della punizione che non delle nostre vite… »

Harry ridacchiò e seguì Ron. Sì, dopotutto forse la sua amica aveva ragione. Lui era l’ultima persona che aveva il diritto di parlare di magia fuori controllo, visto cosa aveva combinato fino all’anno prima con capelli, maglioni e vetri allo zoo. E poi, che motivo avrebbe avuto un seguace di Voldemort di salvargli la vita? Forse era solo lui che dopo il tradimento di Raptor dell’anno precedente e le strane visite notturne di Dobby si era fatto troppo sospettoso… ma ancora non sapeva spiegarsi perché la barriera di King Cross avesse impedito a lui e a Ron di raggiungere l’Espresso per Hogwarts.


	4. Deja-vù

**Deja-vù**

Kaito seguì la ragazzina dai capelli rossi giù dal treno. Sulla banchina c’era molta confusione, una marea di studenti che si avviava in molte direzioni, ma su di tutti svettava indubbiamente quel gigante di Hagrid, che non faceva altro che agitare una grossa lampada gridando: « Primo anno! Primo anno! Gli studenti del primo anno di qua, per piacere! Primo anno! »

Era difficile farsi largo fra la folla, ma presto Kaito si rese conto che farsi notare dal guardiacaccia non sarebbe stato poi così complicato. Infatti, calcolando che i suoi futuri compagni erano più piccoli di lui di cinque anni e che i più alti gli arrivavano sì e no alle spalle, era praticamente impossibile non notarlo.

Ad Hagrid il ragazzo non sfuggì e gli appioppò una bella manata di saluto alle spalle. Ginny non poté fare a meno di notare la smorfia di dolore di Kaito e rise. Il ragazzo ridacchiò di risposta. Si chiese cosa il guardiacaccia potesse fare ai suoi nemici, visto come trattava gli amici.

I ragazzi vennero indirizzati a delle barchette che galleggiavano su un lago molto grande e profondo. Lo sguardo di Kaito s’indirizzò per un attimo alle carrozze su cui stavano salendo Hermione, Harry e Ron, fissandole con un pizzico d’invidia. Salendo sull’imbarcazione, si sforzò di non guardare l’acqua, poi, non riuscendoci, chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni con tutta la sua forza. Preferì non chiedere a Ginny se in quello specchio d’acqua ci fossero dei pesci. Sì, si vergognava da sempre di quella fobia così bizzarra già negli specchi d’acqua normali, e in posto come Hogwarts era molto probabile che la fauna marina fosse molto più originale che in qualunque altro posto… dal suo punto di vista, quelle acque potevano contenere i suoi peggiori incubi e anche qualcosa in più; ma quando un mormorio di stupore si diffuse fra le matricole, Kaito trovò il coraggio di sbirciare con un occhio.

Era uno spettacolo. Kaito non si aspettava certamente un castello antico come edificio scolastico, per di più in un panorama mozzafiato come quello del lago, dove le acque riflettevano l’antico maniero…

Il ragazzo deglutì. Si era sbagliato o il riflesso nell’acqua si era mosso _come se qualcosa stesse nuotando nelle acque del lago?_

Kaito serrò nuovamente gli occhi e i pugni, giurando a se stesso di non riaprirli nemmeno se davanti a loro si fosse presentato un drago in carne e ossa.

Ginny lo guardò un po’ preoccupata: « Tutto bene? »

Il ragazzo, pallido come un cencio, annuì lentamente: « Se vuoi una risposta sinceramente affermativa, richiedimelo quando saremo sulla terraferma e ad almeno cento metri dal lago… »

Kaito si calmò totalmente solo quando fu al sicuro all’interno dell’edificio.

Il gruppetto di matricole venne accolto da una donna dall’aria severa, persino un po’ arcigna, che li accompagnò in un enorme ingresso dalle pareti di pietra illuminate da torce fiammeggianti. Tutti ammirarono l’enorme scalinata in marmo che conduceva ai piani superiori e Kaito, che da buon ladro non riusciva a perdere il vizio di cercare vie di fuga ovunque andasse, si stupì del’altezza del soffitto. Non era certo che il suo rampino a ventosa fosse abbastanza lungo da potercisi agganciare.

La donna superò un grosso portone e li guidò in una piccola saletta, prima di prendere la parola.

« Benvenuti a Hogwarts. Io sono la professoressa McGranitt, l’insegnante di trasfigurazione, nonché vicepreside di questo istituto. Tra poco avrà inizio il banchetto per l’inizio dell’anno scolastico, ma prima di prendere posto nella Sala Grande, verrete smistati nelle vostre Case. Lo Smistamento è una cerimonia molto importante, perché per tutto il tempo che passerete qui ad Hogwarts, la vostra Casa sarà un po’ come la vostra famiglia. Frequenterete le lezioni con i vostri compagni di Casa, dormirete nei dormitori della vostra Casa e passerete il tempo libero nella sala di ritrovo della vostra Casa. »

Kaito trattenne a fatica uno sbuffo. Quel regolamento gli stava decisamente stretto, non gli piaceva l’idea che la sua vita scolastica fosse così rigidamente controllata. Inoltre l’ultima parte del discorso gli sembrava molto scorretta in un ambiente scolastico: detta così sembrava che fosse vietato fare amicizia con persone di altre Case!

La McGranitt continuò: « Le quattro Case si chiamano Grifondoro, Tassorosso, Corvonero e Serpeverde. Ciascuna ha la sua nobile storia e ciascuna ha sfornato maghi e streghe di prim’ordine. Per il tempo che resterete a Hogwarts, i trionfi che otterrete faranno vincere punti alla vostra Casa, mentre ogni violazione delle regole gliene farà perdere. »

Kaito per un attimo provò pena per la povera Casa a cui sarebbe stato assegnato. Calcolando il suo carattere ben poco ligio alle norme, era probabile che le avrebbe fatto perdere una marea di punti… chissà se nel conteggio valevano anche i numeri negativi…

« Alla fine dell’anno, la Casa che avrà totalizzato più punti verrà premiata con una coppa, il che costituisce un grande onore. Spero che ognuno di voi darà lustro alla Casa cui verrà destinato. »

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Dell’onore non gli importava un granché, ma alla prima occasione si ripromise di dare un’occhiata alla coppa. Chissà, forse era tempestata di gioielli… magari di _grossi_ gioielli, come quello che cercava da molto tempo…

« La Cerimonia dello Smistamento inizierà fra pochi minuti, davanti a tutti gli altri studenti. Nell’attesa, vi suggerisco di farvi più belli che potete. Tornerò non appena saremo pronti per la cerimonia. Vi prego di attendere in silenzio. »

La professoressa uscì e Ginny si rivolse a Kaito con aria preoccupata: « Secondo te cosa ci faranno? Fred e George me ne hanno dette di tutti i colori, ma non so quanto mi conviene fidarmi di loro… »

Il ragazzo sospirò: « Lo credo anch’io. »

« Tu sai in cosa consiste? »

Il ragazzo sorrise: « Sei tu l’esperta di magia, mica io! »

Ginny rise: « Hai paura? »

Kaito buttò un occhio fuori dalla finestra: « L’unica cosa che poteva spaventarmi l’abbiamo già affrontata… »

Ginny lo guardò di storto: « Hai paura dell’acqua? »

Il ragazzo fu risparmiato dall’imbarazzante risposta dal provvidenziale ritorno della McGranitt: « Siamo pronti. Mettetevi in fila e seguitemi. »

Kaito di mise alle spalle di Ginny e seguì la fila docilmente verso il grosso portone che prima avevano oltrepassato. Una volta entrati tutti, Kaito compreso, rimasero a bocca aperta.

La Sala era illuminata da migliaia e migliaia di candele sospese a mezz’aria sopra quattro lunghi tavoli, intorno ai quali erano seduti gli altri studenti. I tavoli erano apparecchiati con piatti e calici d’oro scintillante, per i quali ladri meno onesti di Kaito Kid avrebbero sicuramente fatto carte false. In fondo alla sala c’era un altro lungo tavolo, intorno al quale erano seduti gli insegnanti. Tuttavia il ragazzo ci badò poco; il suo sguardo era rapito in modo irresistibile dal soffitto nero tempestato di stelle. Avvertì un groppo alla gola e allo stomaco. Non sapeva nemmeno lui spiegarsi perché fosse tanto emozionato.

Distratto dal soffitto andò a sbattere contro Ginny, visto che la fila si era fermata davanti agli studenti, dando le spalle agli insegnanti. Immediatamente si scusò con la ragazza, che però ci fece a malapena caso. Ginny era imbarazzata e infastidita dagli innumerevoli sguardi che la fissavano, mentre a Kaito, abituato a un pubblico numeroso, non diedero il minimo fastidio, benché con la sua altezza fosse sicuramente quello che attirava di più l’attenzione.

La professoressa McGranitt, senza fare il minimo rumore, collocò uno sgabello a quattro gambe davanti agli allievi del primo anno. Sopra lo sgabello mise quello che Kaito identificò inizialmente con uno straccio nero piuttosto malridotto. Stava giusto chiedendosi di cosa si trattasse, quando questo prese vita, alzandosi fino ad assumere la forma di un cappello a punta e iniziando persino a cantare:

_Benvenuti fra di noi,_

_nuovi allievi di valore!_

_La vostra vita, d’ora in poi,_

_sarà piena di stupore,_

_di meraviglie e d’incanti,_

_di magie meravigliose_

_di studi interessanti_

_e di cose curiose._

_Io sono il Cappello Parlante,_

_non spaventatevi del mio aspetto;_

_il mio compito è importante,_

_sono io che a posto vi metto._

_Indossatemi e presto saprete_

_quale sarà il vostro destino;_

_qual è la Casa a cui apparterrete_

_dove condurrà il vostro cammino._

_Forse la vostra via è Grifondoro,_

_la Casa dei valorosi;_

_l’audacia sincera è il loro tesoro,_

_vi entrano solo i più coraggiosi._

_Oppure andrete a Tassorosso,_

_posto di virtù e di giustizia;_

_qui tutto dall’impegno è mosso,_

_giammai dalla mestizia._

_O magari a Corvonero,_

_sagace luogo d’intelligenza;_

_poterci entrare vuol dire davvero_

_diventare uomini di sapienza._

_O ancora a Serpeverde,_

_sede dei uomini di valore;_

_non di buon grado è visto chi perde_

_ma chi vince è coperto di gloria e onore._

_Non mi sono concessi sbagli o errori,_

_leggo anche ciò che a voi stessi celate_

_nelle vostre menti, nei vostri cuori,_

_ogni segreto che voi custodiate._

_Dalla mia bocca però solo un nome,_

_quello della Casa che vi è destinata:_

_sedete dunque e scoprirete come_

_la vostra avventura verrà cominciata._

Gli altri studenti applaudirono, ma Kaito continuò a fissare il cappello con aria seria. La sua doppia identità era a rischio, il Cappello aveva detto chiaramente che non gli sarebbe stato possibile nascondere alcun segreto. Come si sarebbe comportato quando avrebbe capito di avere a che fare con un ladro?

La McGranitt avanzò con una pergamena in mano: « Quando chiamerò il vostro nome, voi metterete il cappello in testa e vi siederete sullo sgabello per essere smistati. »

La donna iniziò un lungo elenco, ma preso dalle sue preoccupazioni Kaito ci fece a malapena caso. Anche Ginny era visibilmente agitata e continuava a tirargli gomitate per sussurrargli le sue preoccupazioni, seppure intervallate da lunghe pause.

« E se finisco a Serpeverde? »

Kaito cercò di risponderle senza farsi notare: « Qual è il problema? Una non vale l’altra? »

« _Benedicta_ _Helen._ »

Ginny fece una smorfia, ignorando la McGranitt: « Più o meno… i Serpeverde diventano spesso dei maghi malvagi. »

« _Canon Colin._ »

« Ah. »

Il ragazzo notò che qualcuno li stava guardando male e le fece segno di tacere, ma Ginny riprese poco dopo.

« _Corgeus_ _Alexander._ »

« E poi tutta la mia famiglia è sempre finita a Grifondoro… che figura ci faccio se invece vengo smistata da un’altra parte? »

« Grifondoro è la casa dei coraggiosi, a quanto ho capito… »

« Esatto. »

Il ragazzo le fece l’occhiolino: « E allora se sei così agitata non parti col piede giusto! Calmati e vedrai che andrà tutto bene. »

Ginny cercò di sorridere, ma le uscì una smorfia.

« _Farmet_ _Iulius._ »

« Grazie. »

Kaito annuì: « Dovere. »

Ginny aspettò un po’ prima di riprendere la parola.

« E tu? Non hai paura? »

« Non so nemmeno come funzionino bene queste Case, una vale l’altra. »

« _Kuroba Kaito_. »

Il ragazzo trasalì. Non si era minimamente accorto che fossero già arrivati alla lettera K!

S’avvio verso lo sgabello con un sospiro. Ginny gli augurò in bocca al lupo sillabando, mentre tutti, dai tavoli, cercavano di osservarlo meglio: il nome, l’aspetto asiatico e la sua età decisamente non l’aiutavano a passare inosservato. Kaito si sedette sullo sgabello e l’insegnante gli mise sul capo lo strano cappello, dalla falda così larga che gli cadde sugli occhi, isolandolo dal mondo esterno.

Era solo con il suo destino.

Buio.

Quasi come se fosse entrato in punta di piedi in un altro mondo. La sala si era zittita, o forse la magia del cappello impediva ai suoni di entrare. Kaito non sapeva dirlo, ma iniziò ad avvertire una leggera agitazione.

« Oh-oh! Interessante! Benarrivato, Kaito Kuroba-kun! »

Il ragazzo trasalii: « Tu… parli giapponese? »

« Io leggo la mente e il cuore di chi m’indossa, per cui se tu sai il giapponese, io so il giapponese. Se preferisci, passo all’inglese… »

« No, no, il giapponese va benissimo! »

« Bene, Kaito Kuroba-kun. Ti consiglierei di rilassarti, ho detto chiaramente nella mia canzone che tutto quello che diremo rimarrà fra noi. »

Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

« Il mio compito è solo quello di smistare gli allievi… e nel tuo cuore io vedo… molto dolore per chi non c’è più… sensi di colpa per ciò che non si conosceva… per quello che si sarebbe potuto salvare se solo si fosse saputo… _La conoscenza è un grande dono, Kaito Kuroba-kun, un dono per il quale bisogna essere pronti…_ e un bambino non avrebbe comunque potuto salvare suo padre dai suoi assassini. Eppure questa consapevolezza non ti basta, solo l’agire in qualche modo può darti pace, Kaito Kid. Il mio compito non è giudicare le scelte e le azioni ma… _comprendo_ ciò che ti spinge a rubare. »

« Grazie. »

« Ora torniamo a noi. Per quanto la tua mente sia interessante e tu avessi bisogno di rassicurazioni, il tempo a mia disposizione è limitato e ho un compito da portare a termine. Sei sicuramente un po’ presuntuoso ed egocentrico, ma direi non abbastanza da poter entrare a Serpeverde… la lealtà ai compagni, e soprattutto ai tuoi doveri, abbonda, e credo che a Tassorosso saresti a tuo agio… e anche a Corvonero, l’astuzia, la fantasia e l’intelligenza abbondano in questa testolina, visti tutti i trucchi che hai creato… »

Kaito non ci stava capendo niente: sarebbe finito a Tassorosso o a Corvonero?

« Ma alla fine credo che la qualità che prevalga in te sia il _coraggio_. Il coraggio per portare a termine giochi di prestigio pericolosi. Il coraggio di continuare su una strada molto difficile come quella che hai deciso di percorrere senza dubbi né tentennamenti. Il coraggio di buttarsi in un mondo completamente diverso dal tuo come quello magico senza guide e senza sapere nulla di quello che ti aspetta. Valutato tutto questo, direi che l’unica Casa veramente adatta a te sia _GRIFONDORO!!!_ »

Un urlo si levò da un tavolo. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, il Cappello Parlante venne violentemente tolto dalla testa di Kaito dalla professoressa e il ragazzo fu costretto ad alzarsi e raggiungere il tavolo, dove già era stato fatto un posto per lui sulla panca, fra Hermione e Fred (o George?).

« Bravo Kaito! »

« Benvenuto fra noi! »

« Ti troverai bene! »

Kaito sorrise. Forse era destino, dopotutto la maggior parte delle persone che aveva incontrato fino a quel momento appartenevano a quella Casa.

Harry, Ron e Hermione gli sorrisero e gli diedero il benvenuto, e Kaito fu quasi sicuro di aver visto i due gemelli sfregarsi le mani all’idea di tutti gli scherzi che avrebbero potuto combinare da lì in poi, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da un ragazzo più grande e dall’aria tremendamente seria che dai capelli rossi era facile identificare come l’ennesimo Weasley. Kaito passò in rassegna i nomi di quasi tutto il tavolo, sicuro che tanto non li avrebbe mai ricordati tutti, senza però mai spostare del tutto l’attenzione dalla voce della McGranitt, in attesa di uno degli ultimi nomi dell’elenco.

« _Ginevra Molly Weasley._ »

La ragazzina guardò il tavolo dei Grifondoro con aria spaventata. Sarebbe riuscita a raggiungerli?

« _GRIFONDORO!_ »

Ginny tirò un visibile sospiro di sollievo e con lei tutti i Weasley. Anche Kaito ne fu felice, dopotutto si stava affezionando a quella ragazzina. Tutta felice, Ginny si accomodò al tavolo che aveva agognato da tanti anni, ricevendo il benvenuto da tutti i suoi nuovi compagni di Casa e un paio di sonore pacche sulle schiena da parte dei gemelli.

Quella atmosfera idilliaca, però, s’interruppe con un colpo di tosse alle spalle di Harry e Ron. Un uomo dai capelli neri e unticci e l’aria severa li invitò con malagrazia a seguirlo ed Hermione, Ginny e Kaito si guardarono preoccupati: evidentemente la loro bravata era stata scoperta. Il ragazzo cercò di parlare di nascosto con le due compagne, ma venne distratto da una voce familiare proveniente dal tavolo dei professori ed amplificata probabilmente dall’ennesima magia, vista la totale assenza di microfoni e altoparlanti.

« Benvenuti a un nuovo anno ad Hogwarts! »

Kaito si girò verso il tavolo da cui troneggiava il preside e sussurrò sorridendo: « Ehilà, chi si rivede… la controfigura di Gandalf! »

Il ragazzo ricevette un calcione da Hermione, cha da brava babbana aveva ben capito il riferimento, e il preside continuò imperterrito: « Ci sarebbero tante cosa da dire, ma cominciamo dalle più urgenti: quest’anno abbiamo un nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, il professor Gilderoy Allock! »

Una applauso da buona parte delle ragazze in sala si levò per osannare il signorotto strafottente che si alzò facendo inchini a destra e a manca e mandando bacetti con la mano alle ragazze. Solo al vederlo Kaito ebbe un moto di repulsione: nemmeno un prestigiatore dopo uno spettacolo faceva tante smancerie al pubblico!

Silente continuò: « Dovrei dire tante di quelle cose, ma per quest’anno il mio discorso sarà ridotto. Godetevi questa cena e preparatevi al nuovo ed entusiasmante anno che ci aspetta. Buon proseguimento a tutti. »

Fred e George si tirarono una gomitata: « Ehi, quando mai Silente è stato così breve _e sensato_ in un unico discorso? »

Il Weasley più grande (che se Kaito ben ricordava pareva chiamarsi Percy) scosse la testa: « Non so ma la cosa è grave, visto che se ne sta andando insieme alla McGranitt… temo che sia collegato al sequestro di Ron ed Harry da parte di Piton… »

Kaito impallidì leggermente. I due ragazzi avrebbero mantenuto la parola evitando di coinvolgerlo?

Hermione gli toccò un braccio: « Inutile pensarci adesso, più di quello che abbiamo fatto per aiutarli non potevamo fare. Vuoi un po’ di pudding? »

« Di che… ehi, da dove è spuntato tutto questo cibo? Non si è avvicinato nessun cameriere e poco fa la tavola era vuota! »

Ginny gli fece l’occhiolino: « Magia! »

Il ragazzo sorrise imbarazzato e iniziò a servirsi, chiedendosi se e quando si sarebbe abituato a tutte quelle stranezze.

Nonostante le famose maldicenze sul cibo inglese, trovò la cena molto buona, tuttavia spesso non poteva trattenersi dall’alzare lo sguardo verso il soffitto, anzi, verso il cielo stellato. Era bellissimo, con quelle candele sospese…

« Non è il cielo reale… ti assicuro che il soffitto c’è, è solo un incantesimo che lo fa sembrare tale. »

Kaito impiegò qualche secondo a rispondere ad Hermione: « L’ho immaginato, ma non è per quello che sono tanto sorpreso… è solo che io l’ho già visto… »

« Cosa? »

Il ragazzo si rese conto di aver attirato l’attenzione delle persone intorno a lui e, lievemente imbarazzato, cercò di spiegarsi: « È come una sensazione di deja-vù… quando ero piccolo sognavo spesso qualcosa del genere, al punto che una volta mio padre mi fece una sorpresa e mi dipinse il soffitto della camera da letto come se fosse un cielo stellato e con una serie di fili mi sollevò un paio di candele, proprio come in questa sala… credo che gli sarebbe piaciuto entrare qui. »

Kaito non approfondì, non rivelando che suo padre era morto da anni e che quel soffitto l’aveva mantenuto così com’era nel corso degli anni, rinfrescandolo ogni estate per mantenerlo in tutto il suo splendore. Non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare andare in rovina uno degli ultimi regali di suo padre…

Tuttavia non ebbe modo di ripensarci a lungo, perché il tavolo di Grifondoro iniziò ad agitarsi per la prolungata assenza di Harry e Ron. Cominciarono a diffondersi voci sul fatto che una Ford azzurra senza autista si fosse schiantata su un albero incantato. Ginny sbiancò sempre più visibilmente, Hermione si morse la lingua un paio di volte, Kaito manteneva la sua solita faccia da poker, così come suo padre gli aveva insegnato. Non venne ben chiarita la sorte dei compagni di Casa, l’unica certezza fu che non si ripresentarono al tavolo per tutta la serata e che non si unirono alla compagnia nemmeno quando Percy, che evidentemente aveva un qualche ruolo di comando, radunò tutti i presenti, i primini davanti a tutta la fila, per condurli al loro dormitorio.

Perso nei suoi pensieri e intontito dalla stanchezza per la giornata lunga e pesante, cominciata con un lungo viaggio in aereo e conclusasi con lo Smistamento e la cena, Kaito non fece neppure caso alla strada percorsa per arrivare al dormitorio, né fece caso alle stranezze lungo il percorso. Solo quando tutti si fermarono davanti a un quadro iniziò a farsi qualche domanda.

Percy si schiarì la voce: « Questo è l’ingresso per la torre di Grifondoro, la nostra sala comune… »

Fred, dal fondo della fila, gridò: « Taglia, Percy, questo discorso lo fai tutti gli anni, ormai lo sappiamo a memoria! »

Il fratello rincarò la dose: « Dicci la parola d’ordine e facciamola finita! »

« Voi lo saprete a memoria, ma ci sono persone che non lo sanno. »

« E allora fai un riassunto! »

Il prefetto arrossì: « Non mettertici anche tu, Lee Jordan! Dicevo, la Signora Grassa è la nostra guardiana e custode e a lei dovrete comunicare la parola d’ordine che sto per rivelarvi. Senza la parola d’ordine non potrete entrare. »

Kaito iniziò a guardarsi intorno: « Ehm… dov’è questa signora? Non la vedo… »

« Proprio davanti ai tuoi occhi, spilungone! »

Kaito trasalì. Il quadro alle spalle di Percy non solo si era mosso, ma si era anche messo a parlare!

La Signora Grassa si rivolse a Percy: « Parola d’ordine? »

Il ragazzo scandì bene e a voce alta in modo che tutti lo potessero udire: « _Colibrì._ »

Il quadro si spostò lasciando spazio a un’apertura. Kaito la oltrepassò un po’ titubante, appuntandosi mentalmente di ricontrollare quel quadro. Forse scopriva che era un semplice televisore a cristalli liquidi…

La sala comune era molto interessante e accogliente, in puro stile inglese, con tanto di caminetto acceso e sfrigolante e poltrone decorate alla scozzese, tuttavia Kaito era decisamente più interessato a scoprire l’ubicazione di un letto o di un suo eventuale corrispettivo magico. Iniziava davvero ad essere esausto. Seguì i suoi futuri compagni di classe in una stanza e finalmente entrò nell’agognata camera da letto, dove un cuscino posto su un letto a baldacchino più grande degli altri, evidentemente studiato per la sua altezza, lo chiamava come le sirene con Ulisse. Il ragazzo, ignorando lo stupore e l’eccitazione degli altri, aprì il baule e iniziò a cercare il suo pigiama.

Uno dei ragazzini gli rivolse la parola: « Kaito, ma non sei eccitato da tutto questo? »

Il ragazzo gli sorrise stancamente: « Sì, ma in questo momento prevalgono in me la stanchezza per le cinque ore di viaggio in aereo e il fuso orario… »

Il ragazzo con la macchina fotografica appesa al collo gli restituì un sorriso comprensivo: « Capisco… buonanotte, allora! Noi andiamo ancora un po’ sotto con gli altri… »

Kaito salutò i compagni con la mano e continuò a rovistare nel baule. Ma dove diavolo aveva cacciato il pigiama? Eccolo, proprio sotto le divise di riserva…

Kaito sollevò un sopracciglio. C’era qualcosa che non andava.

Uscì un attimo dalla stanza, andando proprio a sbattere contro una delle persone che stava cercando.

« Ah, Harry! »

« Ciao, Kaito! »

« Com’è andata? »

Il ragazzo sospirò: « Calcolando cosa abbiamo combinato, direi di lusso. Nessuna penalità alla Casa, solo una punizione personale a me e a Ron e una lettera alle nostre famiglie… ci hanno anche recuperato i bagagli, solo che l’auto del signor Weasley sembra essere scappata dopo essere stata picchiata dal Platano Picchiatore e Ron si è ritrovato con la bacchetta con cui aveva bloccato i pedali spezzata in due nello schianto… e dubito che i suoi genitori gliene compreranno un’altra dopo quello che abbiamo combinato! Spero solo che funzioni ancora… »

« Capisco… a proposito, dov’è Ron? »

« Di sotto, a godersi la celebrità della nostra _grande impresa…_ comunque tranquillo, non abbiamo ti nominato, abbiamo detto di essere scesi da soli sul tetto del treno e che Hermione e Ginny ci hanno tirato dentro per impedirci di schiantarci al suolo. »

« Ah, grazie… »

Harry fece per dirigersi verso la camera degli allievi del secondo anno, quando Kaito lo bloccò nuovamente.

« Ah, Harry? »

« Sì? »

« Non è che per caso mi avete già restituito le divise che vi ho prestato? »

« Le divise? »

« Sì, ti ricordi quando ti ho cambiato d’abito? Vi ho dato un paio delle mie divise, ma ora le ho ritrovate perfettamente piegate nel baule… »

Il ragazzo lo guardò un po’ stupito, poi scoppiò a ridere: « Allora Hermione aveva proprio ragione! »

« Riguardo a cosa? »

« _Questa_ è la divisa che mi hai dato. Guarda il nome sull’etichetta… »

« _Harry Potter?_ Ma come… »

« Credo che tu abbia usato la magia senza nemmeno rendertene conto per prendere i nostri abiti dai bauli… »

Kaito si guardò le mani stupito: « Io… _avrei usato la magia?_ Magia _vera?_ »

Harry gli mise una mano sulla spalla: « Benvenuto a Hogwarts, Kaito. Se ancora avevi dei dubbi, ora sai che questo è davvero il posto giusto per te. »

E lo lasciò così, incredulo su quello che si era appena reso conto di aver fatto, sulla prima vera prova che forse Silente non era un pazzo scatenato e che forse non si era del tutto sbagliato sul suo conto.


	5. Una giornata da ricordare

**Una giornata da ricordare**

« Ah! »

Kaito alzò le braccia nel tentativo di proteggersi il viso dalla miriade di uccelli che piombò sul tavolo del Grifondoro durante la prima colazione.

Hermione lo rassicurò: « Tranquillo, è solo la posta del mattino… »

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno un po’ stranito. Uno stormo di gufi e civette che piombava sul tavolo dove stavano mangiando non gli sembrava proprio il massimo dell’igiene. Chissà se erano anche addestrate a fare i bisogni in voliera o se qualcuno insieme alla colazione rischiava di mangiare anche…

Il ragazzo scosse la testa schifato, ma si tenne i suoi dubbi per sé.

Un ragazzo dai capelli color sabbia indicò un volatile bianco: « Ehi, Harry, c’è posta per te! »

Il ragazzo con gli occhiali alzò lo sguardo perplesso: « Sicuro? A me quella non sembra Edvige… anzi, non mi sembra neppure una civetta! »

Kaito alzò un dito e il volatile bianco si poggiò con molta delicatezza.

« E infatti è per me! Brava bella, ottimo lavoro… sarai stanca, vero? »

Il prestigiatore accarezzò il collo bianco dell’animale, mentre Ginny l’osservava, curiosa: « Una… colomba? »

Kaito alzò le spalle: « Le avevo già addestrate per i miei spettacoli di prestidigitazione, perché dover ripetere il lavoro con un gufo? Esistono i piccioni viaggiatori, allora perché non una colomba? »

L’uccello, di tutta risposta, tubò felice.

Ginny l’accarezzò: « E come si chiama? »

Kaito arrossì impercettilmente: « Aoko… »

« È un nome giapponese, vero? Cosa significa? »

Kaito stava per rispondere, quando la voce di Ron allarmò gran parte del tavolo dei Grifondoro.

« Errol! »

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi tirò fuori per una zampa il minuscolo gufo che era atterrato direttamente nella tazza di latte di Hermione. Errol, svenuto, ricadde pesantemente sul tavolo, con le zampe in aria e una busta rossa tutta bagnata stretta nel becco.

Ron esclamò con fiato mozzo: « Oh no! »

Hermione cercò di stuzzicare garbatamente il gufo con la punta del dito: « Non ti preoccupare, è ancora vivo. »

« Non sono preoccupato per questo… ma per _quella!_ »

Ron indicò la busta rossa. A Kaito, Harry e tutti i ragazzi di origine babbana non sembrava altro che una busta qualunque, ma tutti i compagni di Casa provenienti da una famiglia magica più Hermione, che sicuramente aveva letto qualcosa a proposito su qualche libro, si rifugiarono sotto il tavolo tappandosi le orecchie. Kaito li guardò perplessi, fino a quando Ginny gli tirò una manica e non gli fece segno di scendere anche lui.

« Ma cos’è, un pacco bomba? »

« Quasi… muoviti, prima che la Strillettera faccia il suo dovere! »

Kaito era ancora scettico, ma seguì il consiglio quando la busta cominciò a emettere fumo dagli angoli, sotto lo sguardo spaventato di Ron.

Neville, sempre da sotto il tavolo, sussurrò: « Aprila, Ron! Sarà peggio se non lo fai. Una volta mia nonna me ne ha mandata una e io ho fatto finta di niente e… è stato orribile. Se non ti muovi sarà troppo tardi… »

Ron allungò una mano tremante, mentre Harry, rimasto al suo fianco sulla panca, gli stringeva il braccio in segno di vicinanza, non sapendo esattamente cosa li aspettasse. Quando l’aprì, tutti si rintanarono sotto il tavolo tappandosi le orecchie con le dita. Dopo una frazione di secondo Harry e Kaito capirono il perché. Per un attimo pensarono che la lettera fosse _esplosa_ ; un ruggito riempì l’immensa sala facendo cadere la polvere dai soffitti.

« … RUBARE LA MACCHINA! NON MI AVREBBE SORPRESO SE TI AVESSERO ESPULSO! ASPETTA CHE TI PRENDA! NON HAI PENSATO NEANCHE PER UN ISTENTE A QUEL CHE ABBIAMO PASSATO TUO PADRE E IO QUANDO ABBIAMO VISTO CHE NON C’ERA PIÙ… »

Le urla di mamma Weasley, cento volte più acute del normale, fecero tremare piatti e cucchiai sul tavolo e rimbombarono assordanti fra le mura di pietra. Tutti i ragazzi nella sala si voltarono per vedere chi aveva ricevuto la Strillettera e Ron sprofondò nella sedia, così che si vedeva solo la sua fronte paonazza, ormai indistinguibile dai capelli.

« …UNA LETTERA DA SILENTE IERI SERA! HO CREDUTO CHE TUO PADRE SAREBBE MORTO PER LA VERGOGNA! NON TI ABBIAMO ALLEVATO PERCHÉ TU TI COMPORTASSI IN QUESTO MODO! TU E HARRY POTEVATE MORIRE… »

Harry si stava giusto chiedendo quando sarebbe saltato fuori il suo nome. Da sotto il tavolo, Kaito ammirò la compostezza del ragazzo, che continuava a mangiare come se non udisse la voce che sicuramente gli stava rompendo i timpani più che a loro sotto il tavolo, che già credevano d’impazzire.

« …ASSOLUTAMENTE DISGUSTATA! IN UFFICIO TUO PADRE VERRÀ SOTTOPOSTO A UN’INCHIESTA! È TUTTA COLPA TUA, E SE PROVI A FARE UN ALTRO PASSO FALSO TI RIPORTIAMO DRITTO FILATO A CASA! »

Cadde un silenzio assoluto. La busta rossa, caduta dalla mano di Ron, prese fuoco e si contorse fino a ridursi in cenere. Harry e Ron sedevano attoniti, come se fosse passata sopra di loro l’onda di un maremoto. Alcuni dagli altri tavoli risero e si levò di nuovo un brusio di voci.

Hermione si rimise al suo posto, seguita da tutti gli altri Grifondoro: « Bè, non so cosa ti aspettassi, Ron, ma… »

« Non dirmi che me lo sono meritato. »

Mentre si risedeva, Kaito notò che Harry stava allontanando il suo porridge. Molto probabilmente gli era passata la fame.

Solo a quel punto si ricordò della _sua_ posta. C’era una lettera e il classico giornale giapponese che leggeva ogni mattina. Anche se si trovava dall’altra parte del pianeta, non voleva perdere le notizie del suo mondo. Aprì la busta.

_Ciao, Kaito._

_Allora, com’è il mondo magico? Qui la vita scorre come sempre… più o meno, ovviamente tu non ci sei, quindi non è proprio tutto come al solito…_

_Stamattina è passata Aoko. Mi ha chiesto se era tutto a posto, se avevo bisogno di qualcosa. È una ragazza fin troppo buona per te, sappilo! Mi ha detto che mi porterà qualcosa per te stasera, lo riceverai domani. Per oggi accontentati del giornale, conoscendoti non saresti stato tranquillo senza._

_Non strafare._

_Mamma_

Kaito sorrise. Eh sì, la mamma è sempre la mamma…

Notò allora che c’era un’altra busta, uguale a quella che ogni ragazzo stava guardando. L’aprì, scoprendo che era il suo orario delle lezioni. George, al suo fianco, allungò il collo per sbirciare.

« Mannaggia, che giornatina che vi aspetta! »

Per Kaito la maggior parte di quelle parole era priva di significato: « Trasfigurazione, Pozioni, Volo, Storia della magia e Difesa contro le Arti Oscure… »

Fred mise una mano sulla spalla della sorella: « Auguri, vi attende proprio una giornataccia! »

Dopo aver finito la colazione, Kaito si aggregò a Ginny e a Colin, il ragazzo con la macchina fotografica sempre appesa al collo, e li seguì nell’aula di Trasfigurazione.

Lì, in una piccola stanza piena di banchetti di legno dove già erano seduti alcuni Tassorosso, un gatto grigio seduto sulla cattedra li guardava con aria severa. Kaito ci si avvicinò e iniziò a fargli le carezze sul collo.

« Ehi, piccolo, e tu da chi sei scappato? Ma quanto sei carino… »

Ginny lo guardò con aria inorridita: « Kaito… se quello che ho sentito da Fred e George è vero, _quello non è un gatto…_ »

Kaito si voltò verso di lei, senza smettere di accarezzare l’animale: « Non dirmelo, è un altro armadio… »

« Non esattamente, signor Kuroba. »

Kaito sussultò, poi sorrise: « Ok, bello scherzo, chi è il ventriloquo? Complimenti, sembrava proprio la voce della… della vicepreside, prima o poi imparo il nome! »

« Il mio nome è Minerva McGranitt, signor Kuroba, e sarebbe meglio che lo imparasse in fretta. »

Con un balzo il felino riassunse il suo aspetto umano. Kaito credette di avere un infarto. Accarezzare una prof poteva costargli l’espulsione già al primo giorno?

« Mi… mi scusi… io non pensavo… »

La McGranitt lo guardò con aria severa: « Immagino. Per sua informazione, signor Kuroba, alcuni maghi come me sviluppano la capacità di trasformarsi in animali. Queste persone, dette Animagus, sono registrate al Ministero della magia e sottoposti a periodici controlli. »

Poi spostò lo sguardo sul resto della classe: « Bè, non prendete appunti? Questa è lezione, signori. »

Ci fu un momento di panico alla ricerca di pergamene e inchiostro, durante il quale Kaito andò a sedersi al suo posto.

« Ah, signor Kuroba. »

« Sì? »

« Visto che è il primo giorno, la sua punizione per questa volta consterà di un solo punto in meno a Grifondoro. Giusto per ammonirla di fare molta attenzione a ciò che tocca nel mondo magico. »

Kaito sospirò. Non aveva iniziato esattamente col piede giusto. Si voltò un attimo per osservare la sua classe: erano in sette Grifondoro (quattro maschi e tre femmine) e sei Tassorosso (quasi tutti maschi, salvo due ragazze). Della sua Casa c’erano lui, Ginny, Colin Canon, una ragazza dai capelli scalatissimi neri come l’ebano e un’aria perennemente arrabbiata, un ragazzo con gli occhiali e i capelli color sabbia, un altro con il volto completamente ricoperto di lentiggini e i capelli biondi e l’ultima ragazza con i capelli castani legati in una coda.

La McGranitt li mise a lavorare su un fiammifero da trasformare in un ago, ma nessuno ottenne grandi risultati ad esclusione del Grifondoro con gli occhiali, che perlomeno riuscì a renderlo sensibile a una calamita.

Tutto il gruppo si spostò poi nei sotterranei, per assistere alla lezione di Pozioni con i compagni di Corvonero.

Il professore dal naso a punta, i capelli neri unticci e l’aria tremendamente antipatica entrò sbattendo la porta. Molti degli alunni sussultarono, con intima soddisfazione di Piton. Kaito rimase indifferente, guardandolo con quella che il professore identificò come un’aria di sfida.

« Sono il vostro professore di Pozioni, Severus Piton. Da voi mi aspetto la massima ubbidienza. Qualunque critica o osservazione sulle mie lezioni non dovrà arrivare alle mie orecchie e, per il vostro benessere psicologico, non starò a dirvi il perché. »

Kaito alzò gli occhi al cielo. Una presentazione da vero dittatore, nulla da ridire. Si stava giusto chiedendo fra sé e sé come sarebbe stato con un paio di baffetti simili a un certo dittatore tedesco del Novecento, quando Piton si appoggiò giusto sul suo banco.

« _Grifondoro_ , la lezione è qui, non sul soffitto! E visto che sei _così alto_ , gradirei che per le prossime lezioni ti piazzassi in fondo alla classe. »

A Kaito non sfuggì il tono da insulto con cui aveva pronunciato alcune parole.

« Se è per permettere ai miei compagni di vedere meglio la lavagna, lo farò volentieri. »

Piton lo guardò con aria di sfida: « No, la verità è che mi copri i tuoi compagni dietro e a me piace avere la situazione sotto controllo. »

Kaito si alzò per spostarsi: «Questo l’avevo capito anche da solo… comunque, ho un nome. Come io le porto rispetto in quanto mio professore, gradirei che lo usasse. »

Ginny si sbatté una mano sugli occhi. Ma allora i guai quel ragazzo se li andava proprio a cercare!

Piton lo guardò, a metà fra l’arrabbiato e il sorpreso. Non rispose alla provocazione, con generale sorpresa della classe, e iniziò a fare l’appello. Non appena arrivò alla lettera K si fermò con un sorrisino. Kaito se lo aspettava e non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso, guardandolo con un’espressione molto simile. Non aveva mai temuto le sfide, né nei panni di studente né tantomeno in quelli di ladro prestigiatore.

Piton lo guardò soddisfatto: « Devo dedurre che il tuo nome sia Kuroba. È l’unico del registro dalla chiara origine orientale. »

« Corretto. »

« Bene, adesso che lo so vedrò di usarlo. Starà al tuo comportamento stabilire in quali occasioni e con che tono. »

« Terrò ben a mente. »

A quel punto, fra lo stupore generale, Piton non tolse alcun punto a Grifondoro e continuò l’appello e la lezione come se nulla fosse. Non appena finì la lezione, Ginny e Colin si affrettarono a portare via Kaito prima che Piton potesse fermarlo e magari fargliela pagare per la brutta figura di prima. Nessuno, Kaito in primis, poteva immaginare che il professore di Pozioni avesse invece apprezzato il focoso comportamento del ragazzo.

« Peccato solo che sia un Grifondoro, con un carattere deciso come quello se si fosse trattato di un Serpeverde l’avrei proposto come prefetto fra un paio d’anni… »

« Tu sei pazzo. Prima ne avevo solo il sospetto, ora è una certezza. Sfidare Piton in quel modo alla prima lezione… »

Kaito rise: « Via, Ginny, non esagerare! Cosa poteva farmi? »

Colin, che ormai si era appiccicato a loro in pianta stabile, aggiunse: « Ho sentito che per molto meno c’è gente che si è ritrovata in punizione per settimane! »

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle: « Non l’ho offeso. Ho solo detto quel che pensavo. »

Colin lo guardò, ancora sconvolto: « Pretendere rispetto da Piton… più facile fare una foto a Silente nella vasca da bagno! »

Kaito fece una smorfia: « Se mai riuscirai in tale scoop, ti prego, non mostrarmi la foto dopo pranzo… e magari neanche prima… »

La ragazza continuò: « Aspetta che lo vengano a sapere Fred e George e ti faranno un monumento, poco ma sicuro! »

« Un monumento forse è esagerato, ma di sicuro sai il fatto tuo. »

Il trio si voltò. A parlare era stata una loro compagna di Grifondoro, quella con i capelli scalati.

Kaito le sorrise: « Ti ringrazio. »

La ragazza gli fece un cenno e li superò.

Colin rise: « A quanto pare hai già delle ammiratrici! »

Kaito sorrise. Come Kid ci era abituato: « A proposito, come si chiama? »

Ginny ci pensò su: « Non me lo ricordo bene, ma mi pare che avesse a che fare con della frutta… o della verdura… »

Parlando di questo e di altro, il trio aveva raggiunto il campo da Quidditch, dove Madama Bumb li stava aspettando insieme, nuovamente, ai Tassorosso. Kaito guardò curioso lo strano campo con gli spalti, le torrette da gioco e le scope sul terreno.

Un Tassorosso esclamò: « Uao, non credevo che ci facessero allenare direttamente nel campo da Quidditch! »

Kaito si appuntò mentalmente un altro argomento da approfondire, mentre la professoressa si apprestò a rispondere: « Ho preferito venire direttamente qui, visto che l’anno scorso un vostro compagno di Grifondoro aveva avuto parecchi problemi… anche se quell’incidente, dopotutto, ha permesso alla sua Casa di trovarsi un nuovo Cercatore, a dimostrazione che non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere. »

Kaito non ci aveva capito nulla, come al solito.

La professoressa sbatté le mani: « Allora, siamo qui per una chiacchierata davanti a tè e pasticcini o per fare lezione? Avanti, avvicinatevi tutti a un manico di scopa! Veloci! »

Tutti obbedirono compreso Kaito, che in quella scopa abbandonata sul terreno non riusciva a vedere nient’altro che un attrezzo per le pulizie. Ma davvero si poteva volare su un aggeggio del genere?

Si rispose da solo ricordandosi di quella volta che Akako si era fatto passare per lui entrando in scena a bordo di una scopa.

Sospirò al ricordo. Sarà anche stato il mezzo dei maghi, ma trovava meno imbarazzante prendere il volo con il suo amato deltaplano!

Madama Bumb continuò: « Adesso allungate una mano sulla vostra scopa e dite: “SU”! »

Kaito la guardò sorpreso: « Tutto qui? »

« Perché preferivi un poema in sancrito antico con terzine dantesche in rima per volare? Se preferisci fai pure, ma non garantisco risultati! »

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno. Qualcuno, come Ginny, ci era riuscito al primo tentativo, qualcun altro osservava perplesso la sua scopa rotolare per terra. Il ragazzo sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi a quelle stranezze magiche, a prevalere in lui era ancora il senso comune babbano, che continuava a ripetergli che quello che gli era stato chiesto di fare era una cosa estremamente stupida, che una scopa era solo un attrezzo per le pulizie in coppia con una paletta e che l’unica al mondo a potersi permettere di usarla come mezzo di trasporto era la befana al sei di gennaio.

Vergognandosi da morire, Kaito tirò su la manica, allungò la mano destra e, sospirando con gli occhi chiusi, sussurrò rosso come un peperone: « Su. »

La scopa balzò come indemoniata nella sua mano, con una potenza tale che il ragazzo si ritrovò con i piedi per aria, mentre la scopa continuava imperterrita la sua salita. Istintivamente Kaito la strinse con tutte le sue forze, mentre lo sguardo spaventato andava al terreno che si allontanava sempre più.

« EHI! COSA FAI? GIÙ, GIÙ, VAI GIÙ!!! »

Da terra Madama Bumb gli gridò: « KUROBA, COSA STAI FACENDO? »

« E IO CHE NE SO??? HO FATTO SOLO QUELLO CHE HA DETTO LEI! »

La professoressa sospirò: « Ma perché ogni anno i Grifondoro mi devono dare problemi? »

Intanto Kaito aveva faticosamente afferrato la scopa anche con la mano sinistra, ma l’aggeggio infernale non aveva intenzione di rallentare la sua velocissima ascesa. Il ragazzo deglutì: non aveva portato con sé il deltaplano e una caduta da quella altezza sarebbe risultata fatale anche a Kaito Kid. La scopa si sarebbe fermata prima della stratosfera?

Kaito scosse la testa: « E no, non mi farò uccidere da un mucchio di saggina al primo giorno di scuola! »

Con uno sforzo non indifferente, riuscì faticosamente a issarsi sulla scopa, con tanta violenza che ebbe qualche problema con i gioielli di famiglia. I compagni di sesso maschile a terra fecero sentite smorfie di dolore. Dopo qualche secondo di doveroso raccoglimento, ritornò a concentrarsi sul problema principale.

« E fino a qui ci sono… e ora? »

Provò a inclinare leggermente il manico verso il basso e la scopa invertì il senso di marcia, ma non diminuì la velocità.

« Ok, la buona notizia, Kaito, è che non stai più salendo in modo incontrollato… ora stai _precipitando_ in modo incontrollato! PROF, DOVE SONO I FRENI SU QUESTA DIAVOLERIA??? O ALMENO MI DICA COME SCALARE LA MARCIA!!! »

Madama Bumb era salita su un manico di scopa per recuperare lo studente malcapitato, mentre tutti i compagni guardavano la scena con il naso all’insù.

Kaito cercò di non andare completamente nel panico. Dopotutto non era mica la prima volta che precipitava nel vuoto. Solo che di solito aveva con sé tutta l’attrezzatura da prestigiatore, che il quel momento giaceva placidamente nel baule in camera, e non stava per schiantarsi dritto dritto su un castello. I riflessi, però, li aveva sempre con sé. Con la coda dell’occhio vide un possibile appiglio. Prese un profondo respiro e si mise in piedi sulla scopa, con lo straordinario senso dell’equilibrio che aveva appreso per le mille acrobazie di Kaito Kid. I compagni a terra trattennero il fiato, Madama Bumb non sapeva se insultarlo per la sconsideratezza o incoraggiarlo. Prima che potesse fare una delle due cose, Kaito si lanciò, afferrando al volo uno dei gargoyles del castello e rimanendo appeso lì. La scopa continuò la sua discesa fino a schiantarsi per terra, a poca distanza dalle serre di Erbologia della professoressa Sprite che, a causa della velocità, si ritrovò affianco alle sue aule un cratere di atterraggio da fare invidia a un piccolo meteorite. Kaito non poté non tirare un sospiro di sollievo per essere ancora vivo e per non aver rotto nulla.

« E adesso speriamo solo che questo gargoyle non sia come quelli del Gobbo di Notre Dame della Disney o se mi buttano giù da questa altezza son dolori… »

La professoressa lo raggiunse e lo riportò a terra. Ginny e tutti i Grifondoro gli corsero incontro per controllare il suo stato di salute. Kaito non aveva nemmeno un graffio e non sembrava nemmeno troppo scosso per l’accaduto, quindi la professoressa ne approfittò per una spiegazione teorica su tutto quello che era sconsigliabile fare su un manico di scopa.

Kaito l’ascoltò di sfuggita, borbottando fra sé: « Potrà dirmi tutto quello che le pare, ma dopo questa esperienza io continuerò a usare il mio babbanissimo deltaplano, poco ma sicuro… almeno quello non s’imbizzarrisce in volo! »

A pranzo Kaito non si presentò in Sala Grande. Aveva lo stomaco troppo sottosopra per mangiare. Le voci sulle sue prodezze sulla scopa, però, stavano facendo il giro della scuola e qualche Serpeverde iniziò a vociferare sul fatto che “il nuovo spilungone orientale di Grifondoro” si vergognasse così tanto da non presentarsi in pubblico. Kaito era invece semplicemente stanco. Neville lo trovò infatti abbandonato su una poltrona nella Sala Comune della Casa.

« Ciao. »

Il ragazzo sussultò: « Oh, ciao… scusa, puoi ripetermi il tuo nome? »

« Neville. Neville Paciok. E io e te abbiamo una cosa in comune. »

« Davvero? »

« Sono io il Grifondoro che l’anno scorso ha avuto parecchi problemi con la prima lezione di volo… so che Madama Bumb lo racconta spesso ai primini. »

Kaito sbarrò gli occhi: « E allora sì, abbiamo decisamente qualcosa in comune! »

Neville lo guardò preoccupato: « Non sei venuto a pranzo perché ti vergognavi? »

Il ragazzo lo guardò sorpreso: « Ma figurati! No, ero solo stanco… cercare di non precipitare da una scopa imbizzarrita è una di quelle cose che ti fanno venire un po’ di sonnolenza dopo, tu dovresti saperlo! »

Neville rise: « Meno male, sentivo i Serpeverde che sparlavano e… »

« Non ho mai avuto paura delle critiche, puoi stare tranquillo. »

« Meglio così. Però ti voglio dare questa. »

Neville porse a Kaito una sferetta contenente del fumo bianco.

« È una Ricordella. Se la stringi fra le mani ti segnala se hai dimenticato qualcosa diventando rossa. »

Il giapponese la guardò perplessa. Non capiva il nesso fra quello strano oggetto e la lezione di volo.

« Quando la mia scopa s’imbizzarrì mi cadde di tasca e scatenò una sfida fra Harry e Malfoy, un Serpeverde. Grazie a questa, Harry dimostrò il suo valore e venne preso nella squadra di Quidditch. Spero che porti la stessa fortuna anche a te. »

« Grazie… ma a te non serve? »

Neville fece spallucce: « Non mi ricordavo mai di usarla. E poi mi sa che hai davvero un bisogno urgente di fortuna. »

« Perché? »

« Perché a quanto mi ha detto la sorella di Ron, la tua prossima lezione è proprio con i Serpeverde. »

Continuando a giocherellare con la Ricordella in tasca, Kaito trovò l’aula del professor Rüf molto più facilmente di quanto credesse. Quando entrò molti ragazzi erano già seduti e anche lui si accomodò vicino alla compagna di Casa che gli aveva fatto i complimenti dopo la lezione di Piton, ignorando altamente i Serpeverde che lo guardavano di sottecchi e ridacchiavano.

La ragazza gli sorrise: « Nonostante tutto, mettersi in piedi su una scopa in discesa libera non è cosa da tutti. Hai ancora il mio rispetto, e bada bene che non lo concedo a molti. Vedi di continuare a meritartelo. »

« Doppiamente grazie, allora. »

Gli porse la mano: « Sheridan. »

Kaito aspettò un secondo a stringerla, aspettandosi anche il cognome. Sheridan se ne accorse.

« Sheridan e basta. »

Il ragazzo fece un mezzo inchino con la testa: « E allora per te sono Kaito e basta. »

« Sta bene. Ma ora piantiamola, che è arrivato il prof. »

« Eh? Ma se la porta non si è aperta! »

Sheridan sorrise della sua ingenuità: « Lui non ne ha bisogno. E anche se volesse non potrebbe farlo. »

Kaito ebbe la risposta alle sue enigmatiche parole quando il professore attraversò la cattedra. Kaito sbiancò.

« Ti prego, dimmi che è un ologramma… »

Sheridan sorrise alzando un sopracciglio: « A Hogwarts i fantasmi sono la norma. »

« Quindi lui è… morto? »

La ragazza annuì.

« E insegna ancora? »

Sheridan annuì di nuovo, intimamente soddisfatta dell’aria sconvolta di Kaito.

« E pensare che c’è gente che farebbe carte false per andare in pensione… »

La lezione si dimostrò meno tremenda di quanto Neville gli avesse prospettato. Rüf era talmente soporifero che persino i Serpeverde che avevano pensato di combinare a Kaito qualche brutto tiro si ritrovarono troppo anestetizzati per dire o compiere qualunque cosa, e il prestigiatore ebbe il tempo di osservare meglio i suoi compagni di classe.

Una cosa che lo incuriosiva molto era la pettinatura di Sheridan, che ora poteva osservare da vicino: la nuca era quasi rasata sulla base, mentre il resto dei capelli era stato tagliato in modo esageratamente scalato, al punto che i ciuffi davanti erano più lunghi delle spalle. Gli altri compagni erano più ordinari nell’aspetto, e ne ripassò i nomi: oltre a Ginny e a Colin Canon, c’era il ragazzo con gli occhiali e i capelli color sabbia, che si chiamava Thomas Rourke; quello biondo e lentigginoso di nome Stephen Thompson; e l’ultima ragazza rimasta, Nicole Barden. Gli restava solo il dubbio sul cognome di Sheridan, ma gli sarebbe bastato prestare attenzione all’appello della prossima lezione.

Dopo questo ripasso mentale, Kaito ripiombò beatamente nell’apatia. Nonostante tutto fu soddisfatto della lezione di relax, finalmente. La classica quiete prima della tempesta, si ritrovò a pensare.

Non sapeva ancora quanto aveva ragione.

I Grifondoro uscirono dall’aula sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi.

« Che abbiamo, ancora? »

Colin prese il programma: « Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. »

Kaito sospirò: « Dimmi che è l’ultima, ti prego, non ne posso più… »

Stephen gli sorrise: « Sì, tranquillo. A proposito, tutto bene dopo Volo? »

« Benissimo, grazie! Ho solo un po’ fame… ah, scusate, chi è il prof di quest’ultima materia? »

Rispose Nicole, con aria sognante: « Gilderoy Allock… è tutto il giorno che aspetto questo momento! »

Colin Thomas sussurrò a Kaito, visibilmente perplesso: « Il belloccio che ha presentato ieri Silente. Tutte le streghe impazziscono per lui! »

Il prestigiatore alzò gli occhi al cielo. Gli era stato sufficientemente antipatico dopo averlo visto per venti secondi, non era sicuro di sopportarlo per un’ora intera.

Entrarono compatti nell’aula insieme ai Corvonero, che per fortuna non era coperta di gigantografie del professore come aveva temuto Kaito. Ma forse era solo perché non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo, si ritrovò a pensare.

Allock era già lì, ad analizzare gli studenti uno per uno. Kaito ne incrociò lo sguardo per un secondo. Antipatia a pelle, ne era certo. Forse anche reciproca, ma non ne era sicuro. Mentre si sedeva affianco a Colin, il professore si schiarì la voce rumorosamente attirando l’attenzione. Una tecnica evidentemente studiata e collaudata.

Allock prese una copia di uno dei suoi libri dalla cattedra e mostrò il proprio ritratto ammiccante sulla copertina: « Io, Gilderoy Allock, Ordine di Merlino, Terza Classe, Membro Onorario della Lega per la Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e cinque volte vincitore del premio per il Sorriso più Seducente promosso dal _Settimanale delle Streghe_ , do il benvenuto a voi, giovani matricole, a questo nuovo ed entusiasmante corso! »

Gran parte delle ragazzine lo guardò con aria sognante, i maschi ridacchiarono o sbuffarono. Kaito mantenne la sua faccia da poker.

« Ma immagino che voi non siate venuti per ascoltare i miei meriti… dopotutto non mi sono certo liberato della strega Bandon facendole un sorriso! »

Eccola, la battutaccia riciclata chissà quante volte e per nulla divertente. Kaito trovò quell’uomo tremendamente scontato, il classico tizio che cerca di comportarsi come uomo di spettacolo senza averne le capacità.

« Bene, diamo un’occhiata all’elenco, visto che siete tutti nuovi, così impariamo a conoscerci… anche se probabilmente tutti conoscete già me! »

Kaito rischiò d’incrinare la sua faccia da poker, pur essendo ben allenato. Per una frazione di secondo ebbe la tentazione di mettersi in costume e saltare sul banco pur di non lasciargli la scena, ma si trattenne. Intanto Allock prese in mano il registro.

« Dunque, per quanto riguarda i Grifondoro… Bardon, Canon, Kuroba… oh, _che cosa curiosa…_ »

Kaito sentì un rumore alle sue spalle. Sheridan aveva appena spezzato in due una matita e guardava Allock con occhi di brace.

« Chi sarebbe _Pumpkin_ _?_ »

Al nome, pronunciato con voluta e studiata enfasi, qualcuno fece qualche risolino, Sheridan divenne completamente rossa. Kaito non capiva il motivo di tanta ilarità, fino a quando non gli venne un flash. Sulle confezioni di dolci nel periodo di ottobre ricordava a volte di aver letto “Halloween Pumpkin”… _zucca_ di Halloween! Ecco perché ridevano!

« Allora? »

Sheridan si alzò in piedi urlando: « SONO IO! E ALLORA? »

« È solo che hai un cognome molto divertente… via, via, non è il caso di prendersela tanto… »

La frase era innocente, ma a Sheridan fece più male di uno schiaffo in viso: « E IL SUO, ALLORA? LEI È PROPRIO UN ALLOCCO, DI NOME E DI FATTO! »

Allock s’alzò in piedi a sua volta, visibilmente irritato: « Come ti permetti d’insultare un professore? Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro, e ringrazia che sono generoso e comprensivo! »

« Mica tanto… del resto, ha cominciato lei… »

La classe si zittì di colpo. Il professore iniziò ad assumere lo stesso colorito di Sheridan. Imperterrito, Kaito continuò: « Trovo ingiusto che se un alunno prende in giro il cognome del professore perda punti, mentre se a farlo è un’insegnante non accada nulla… lei è un adulto, ha a che fare in questo momento con dei ragazzini quasi tutti di undici anni, non dovrebbe essere più responsabile? »

Allock perse completamente la sua sicurezza: « SILENZIO! »

Kaito gli diede il colpo di grazia: « O non sarà mica che il ragazzino qui dentro è lei? »

« KUROBA! ALTRI VENTI PUNTI IN MENO A GRIFONDORO! E PARLERÓ CON LA MCGRANITT PERCHÉ TI SIA DATA UNA PUNIZIONE ESEMPLARE! Per oggi andate, tutto questo nervoso fa male ai miei poveri riccioli… »

La faccia da poker di Kaito ebbe il crollo definitivo. Aprì la bocca per dire ancora qualcosa, ma tutti i Grifondoro lo presero e lo portarono fuori dalla classe di peso per non fargli peggiorare la sua situazione. I Corvonero li seguirono e almeno a loro Kaito riuscì a chiedere di scusarsi con Sheridan per aver riso del suo nome.

La ragazza accettò le scuse di malavoglia, poi chiese a Kaito di potergli parlare a quattr’occhi.

« Di solito non perdono chi mi deride, ma visto quello che hai fatto per me mi sembrava ingiusto non assecondare la tua richiesta. »

Kaito sorrise: « Quindi il favore me lo avresti fatto tu? »

Sheridan lo guardò seria: « No. Sono scontrosa, ma non fino a questo punto. Oggi ti sei davvero guadagnato il mio rispetto. »

« In compenso credo di aver perso quella della Casa, con questo ho perso… 21 punti solo al primo giorno di scuola! »

« Io altri 10. Credo che Grifondoro non abbia fatto un buon affare con noi due… »

Entrambi ridacchiarono.

« Grazie, Kaito. »

« Non c’è di che, anche se la tua reazione mi è sembrata esagerata… »

Sheridan s’avviò verso la Sala Comune: « Chissà, forse un giorno ti spiegherò… »

Kaito sospirò: « Ha già gli atteggiamenti da gran donna di Akako, e ha solo undici anni! Temo cosa possa accadere se quelle due s’incontrassero… »

Sulla porta della Sala Grande Hermione guardava sconvolta le enorme clessidre segnapunti: « Ma come? Che fine hanno fatto tutti i punti che ho guadagnato oggi? »

Kaito s’inchinò in segno di scusa: « Temo di averteli bruciati io con Allock… mi dispiace… »

Una mano sulla spalla la face trasalire: « A questo proposito, Kuroba, avrei bisogno di parlare con te prima di cena. »

« Professoressa McGranitt! Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo! »

L’insegnante lo squadrò serio: « Vorrei sentire da te una versione dei fatti. Quella del professor Allock era un po’ confusa, a mio parere. »

Kaito raccontò nel modo più oggettivo possibile l’accaduto.

La McGranitt annuì: « Capisco. Non posso dire di non capire la tua presa di posizione, Kuroba, ma non posso nemmeno ignorare la diretta richiesta di un’insegnante… la tua punizione consisterà nella lettura approfondita di un libro del professor Allock a tua scelta, su cui quest’ultimo potrà poi interrogarti fra quattro giorni. Il voto non farà media, ma credo che la lettura di uno di quei libri sia per te una punizione sufficiente, senza contare che ti avvantaggerà durante l’anno scolastico. »

Kaito la guardò sorpreso: « Davvero? Grazie! »

« Sono stata molto buona con te, Kuroba, quest’oggi, ma non prenderla come un’abitudine. I Grifondoro si distinguono per il coraggio, è vero, ma dovrai imparare presto che al coraggio bisogna dare moderazione… »

Ancora incredulo per essere stato praticamente graziato dalla McGranitt, Kaito entrò nella Sala Grande venendo accolto praticamente come un eroe da Fred e George.

« 21 punti in meno e una punizione il primo giorno di scuola! Avevamo intuito che avessi talento, ragazzo, ma ci hai piacevolmente sorpreso! »

« Nemmeno noi eravamo giunti a tanto! »

Percy alzò un sopracciglio: « Ma se il primo giorno avete fatto perdere a Grifondoro ben 40 punti in un colpo solo! Ho scoperto solo allora che le clessidre contano anche i numeri negativi… »

Fred gli fece un occhiolino: « Appunto: 40 punti, ovvero 20 a testa… Kaito ci ha battuto di un punto! »

Il prestigiatore rise: « E la punizione? »

I gemelli rabbrividirono: « Una settimana ad accudire Miss Purr, il gatto di Gazza il custode… un esperienza che non auguriamo a nessuno! »

George aggiunse: « Per di più ci è giunta voce delle tue imprese: hai accarezzato la McGranitt, risposto a Piton, domato una scopa imbizzarrita, zittito Allock e sei ancora qui a fare cena… è una giornata da ricordare, direi al pari di quando abbiamo chiuso Gazza nel suo ufficio con la colla magica e rasato il gatto! »

Percy si mise le mani nei capelli: « Fai finta di non aver sentito, Percy, o il tuo ruolo di prefetto t’imporrebbe di far qualcosa… »

Uno dei gemelli fece spallucce: « Tanto ormai i nostri crimini sono caduti in prescrizione… »

Tutti risero, compreso Kaito, compresa Hermione, compreso persino Percy stesso. L’unica che non si unì alla risata collettiva fu Sheridan, che però non si era persa una parola del discorso dei gemelli. Ma alla fine anche lei si lasciò andare ad un sorriso.

Era stata una giornata tosta, senza alcun dubbio, e se fosse stato per Kaito sarebbe andato subito sotto le coperte. Ma aveva ancora una cosa da fare…

Prese pergamena e calamaio e si mise a scrivere nel caos della Sala Comune, sicuro che se anche qualcuno avesse provato a farsi gli affari suoi non avrebbe capito nulla con la scrittura in caratteri giapponesi.

_Ciao mamma!_

_Non hai la più pallida idea di come sia la vita qui! Proverò a raccontarti qualcosa, ma sono stanchissimo e non sono sicuro di finire tutto di stasera…_

_Stamattina, per esempio, ho visto come fanno le mamme dei maghi a sgridare i loro figli, un’esperienza che non auguro a nessuno…_


	6. Scherzi da veri Malandrini

**Scherzi da veri Malandrini**

« Ehm… Hermione? »

La ragazza si voltò curiosa: « Dimmi, Colin. Cosa c’è? »

« Ehm… potresti aiutarmi un attimo? Kaito ha di nuovo avuto una discussione con i Serpeverde… »

Hermione si passò una mano sugli occhi sospirando: « Quel ragazzo dovrebbe piantarla di attaccare briga finché non sarà in grado di difendersi dalla magia! Che gli hanno combinato stavolta? »

Colin indicò la Signora Grassa: « Dovresti uscire un attimo della Sala Comune per vederlo… »

La ragazza lo seguì sospirando. Una volta nel corridoio, però, si stupì nel trovarlo deserto.

« Colibrì! »

La Signora Grassa li guardò sorpresa: « Ma… di nuovo? Ragazzi, siete voi a farmi questo scherzo? Continuo a sentire la parola d’ordine, ma non vedo nessuno a cui aprire… »

Colin alzò l’indice verso l’alto e una voce sopra le loro teste rispose: « Questo perché i quadri non possono guardare in alto! E lei è così veloce a richiudersi che non riesco ad entrare in queste condizioni! »

Hermione alzò lo sguardo: « Kaito? »

Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia. Era perfettamente in piedi sul soffitto, con la testa in giù come i pipistrelli.

« Se becco quello stupido Serpeverde che mi ha invertito il senso di gravità, non so cosa gli faccio! Non riesco nemmeno ad entrare nella Sala Comune, il pezzo di parete che mi separa dal quadro per me è troppo alto per superarlo con un balzo nel poco tempo che la Signora Grassa rimane aperta! »

Hermione sospirò, per poi fargli il contro incantesimo: « Gravitatus normalis! »

« Eh? Ah! »

Kaito si ritrovò in caduta libera, ma Hermione prontamente lo sollevò in aria con l’incantesimo di levitazione e lo accompagnò delicatamente a terra.

« Fiù… grazie, Hermione, non riuscivo più a scendere! »

« Cos’hai combinato stavolta? »

« Io? Niente! E stavolta Colin mi è testimone, vero Colin? »

Il ragazzo annuì e Kaito continuò: « Stavamo andando in biblioteca a studiare, quando un gruppo di Serpeverde ha iniziato a dirmi una serie di insulti, ma senza motivo, io a loro non ho detto nulla! Ho capito solo la parte dove mi davano _dell’immigrato_ cinese _venuto a rubare i posti a scuola agli “onesti cittadini magici inglesi”_ … a parte il fatto che sono giapponese e non cinese, hanno poi aggiunto qualcosa sul fatto che devo essere un mago davvero scarso se il mondo magico si è accorto di me con cinque anni di ritardo e mi hanno fatto quella magia e mi sono ritrovato a pendere dal soffitto, mentre quelli mi sfidavano a scendere, se ne fossi stato in grado… »

Colin aggiunse: « Per essere precisi mentre se ne andavano hanno aggiunto biascicando una frase che né io né lui abbiamo capito… un qualcosa come “sangue smorto”… o “sporto”… »

Hermione scosse la testa: « Non ne ho idea. È normale che i Serpeverde tendano al bullismo e direi che in te hanno trovato l’incarnazione dello stereotipo di tutto quello che odiano… non avrai intenzione di vendicarti? »

Kaito sospirò: « No, ma non ho nemmeno intenzione di passare tutta la mia carriera scolastica appeso al soffitto! Devo imparare un po’ di contro incantesimi, o meglio ancora, qualcosa che possa fermarli senza fargli male… in una scuola babbana saprei come fare, ma con la magia mi trovo un po’ spiazzato… »

Hermione lo incoraggiò: « Devi solo imparare qualche trucco del mestiere. »

Kaito sorrise: « Allora farò in fretta, i trucchi sono la mia specialità! »

Per Kaito la questione era risolta, ma non immaginava che qualcuno, silenziosamente, aveva assistito a tutta la discussione…

Fred e George scesero dalla scalinata principale ridendo: « No, sul serio? E cosa hai fatto, a quel punto? »

Kaito rispose: « Niente di particolare. Allock mi ha interrogato in modo spietato su quel libro che mi ha assegnato la McGranitt, ma ho risposto a tutte le sue domande. Certo non sono fiero di sapere vita, morte e miracoli di quell’essere… ma almeno se mi attacca ancora saprò dove colpirlo! A meno che non conosciate un incantesimo per dimenticare quella schifezza di libro… »

I trio si diresse verso la Sala Grande per la prima colazione.

« Ci sarebbe l’ _Oblivion_ , ma… »

George si ritrovò improvvisamente buttato a terra da Lee Jordan e da parecchi altri ragazzi.

Fred lo aiutò ad alzarsi: « Cos’è tutta questa agitazione? »

Ron gli rispose: « Venite a vedere, è una cosa degna di voi due! »

I tre ragazzi si guardarono perplessi e risalirono la scalinata seguendo la fiumana di gente che rideva, e solo quando riuscirono ad affacciarsi a una finestra capirono il motivo di tanta ilarità.

Sette Serpeverde di vari anni e un Corvonero dell’ultimo anno si trovavano all’esterno dell’edificio, appesi ai pennoni o ai gargoyles del quinto piano e vestiti di sola biancheria intima. A parte la temperatura tutt’altro che mite del periodo, era una situazione pericolosissima, perché la loro posizione era precaria e infatti i professori tentavano di tirarli giù il più in fretta possibile.

Fred li guardò stupefatto: « Chi li ha messi lì? »

Percy osservò i fratelli con sguardo indagatore: « Non voi, spero! »

George si ritenne offeso: « Assolutamente no! Facciamo scherzi, è vero, ma mai così pericolosi! Se cadono da lì senza un manico di scopa o una bacchetta si sfracellano, non siamo così crudeli! »

Il fratello maggiore annuì: « Lo so, è quello che ho detto ai professori quando provavano a ipotizzare chi potesse essere stato… il pensiero è andato a voi perché siete dei maestri delle burle e nessuno di quel gruppo si è accorto di niente… »

Kaito intervenne: « Come sarebbe a dire? »

« Sarebbe a dire che questa mattina si sono ritrovati appesi lì per le mutande, senza sapere come ci sono arrivati… chiunque sia stato dev’essere davvero in gamba, ma non riusciamo a capire cosa possano avere in comune, sono persino di case diverse! »

Kaito ne osservò bene i visi. Era sicuro di averli già visti tutti e otto. Improvvisamente sbarrò gli occhi e si allontanò dal gruppo senza farsi notare. Sì, forse aveva trovato il legame fra le vittime di quello scherzo un po’ troppo pesante… e sapeva anche dove trovarlo.

« Tu non sei venuta a vedere lo spettacolo, Sheridan? »

La ragazza era tranquillamente e placidamente seduta nella deserta Sala Grande a fare colazione: « Non m’interessano degli scemi appesi per le mutande… »

« Non t’interessano perché li hai già visti quando li hai appesi, vero? »

Sheridan rimase con la tazzina a mezz’aria.

Kaito continuò: « Li ho riconosciuti tutti: il Corvonero e quattro dei Serpeverde ti hanno presa in giro nei giorni scorsi per il tuo cognome… e gli ultimi tre sono quelli che mi hanno fatto camminare sul soffitto! »

Sheridan riprese a mangiare: « Ti dovevo ancora un favore per la prima lezione con Allock… »

« Questo non lo chiamerei esattamente un favore. »

« Ah, preferivi che continuassero a maltrattarti? »

« Pensi davvero che così smetteranno? È possibile che cerchino di vendicarsi a loro volta, non voglio innescare una faida! Non ci hai pensato? »

« Io i problemi li risolvo così. »

« Oh, complimenti, allora, un modo molto maturo! »

« Parla il Matusalemme del primo anno… »

Kaito la guardò sempre più serio: « Non sono in vena di scherzare, Sheridan. Quello che hai fatto è grave e tu non te ne rendi nemmeno conto! È questo che mi fa arrabbiare! »

Sheridan si alzò: « Ma tu cosa ne vuoi sapere degli affari miei? »

« Appunto perché non so niente degli affari tuoi che mi preoccupo! Ma che cavolo ti hanno fatto per farti reagire così ogni volta che qualcuno nomina il tuo cognome? »

Sheridan abbassò lo sguardo: « Non sono affari tuoi. »

Kaito sospirò: « E riecco la reazione da adolescente asociale. Così non andiamo da nessuna parte… »

La ragazza s’avviò verso l’uscita: « Farai la spia, dunque? »

« Solo se qualcun altro verrà accusato e rischierà di pagare al posto tuo. Spero che confesserai prima di allora. »

« Cosa farò saranno solo affari miei. »

« Bene, allora arrangiati! »

« Lo farò. E lo stesso vale per te. »

Kaito stava per scoppiare. Si sedette sulla panca con la testa fra le mani. Non sapeva cosa l’avesse trattenuto dal prenderla a schiaffi. Forse perché dopotutto era una bambina ai suoi occhi. Ma anche ai bambini si danno le sculacciate quando sbagliano. Cosa poteva fare?

Rimase lì a rimuginare sulla discussione anche quando iniziarono ad entrare altri studenti. Solo una mano sulla spalla riuscì a farlo trasalire.

« Professoressa McGranitt! »

« Puoi seguirmi un attimo, Kuroba? »

Il ragazzo annuì e si alzò. Non si era assolutamente accorto che due persone ben nascoste avevano assistito a tutta la discussione fra lui e Sheridan.

« Quando l’ho visto ondare via così abbiamo intuito che aveva capito qualcosa. A quanto pare avevamo ragione. »

« Cosa ne pensi? »

« Che se quella ragazza ha davvero fatto tutto quel casino da sola e senza beccare, ha talento eccome! »

« E su Kaito non abbiamo dubbi, no? »

« Assolutamente no. Forse quello che avevamo in mente potrebbe risolvere anche i loro problemi… »

« Dunque, glielo proponiamo? »

« Io dico di sì. »

Una figura guardò di sottecchi un pezzo pergamena logoro che teneva in tasca: « Noi, Kaito e Sheridan… così saremo in quattro, _proprio come loro…_ »

La professoressa accompagnò Kaito poco lontano, in una stanza sullo stesso piano: « Il signor Gazza è stato così gentile da permettermi di utilizzare il suo studio, che è il più vicino… »

Kaito si guardò intorno. Che quella stanza non fosse della McGranitt era evidente: era un locale squallido e privo di finestre, illuminato da un’unica lampada a petrolio che pendeva dal soffitto, così basso che Kaito lo sfiorava con la testa. Su tutto, aleggiava un vago odore di pesce fritto, che ricordò al ragazzo che in tutto quel caos lui non aveva ancora fatto colazione. Lungo le pareti erano appoggiati degli armadi da archivio di legno, con delle etichette con nomi degli studenti. Dato che Fred e George Weasley avevano un cassetto tutto per loro, a Kaito venne il dubbio che non si trattassero di tutti gli studenti puniti in qualche modo dal non molto socievole guardiano. Appesa sulla parete dietro alla scrivania, faceva mostra di sé una collezione lustra e smagliante di catene e manette. Kaito rabbrividì: non era per caso che l’insegnante aveva deciso di accusare lui dello scherzo di cattivo gusto di Sheridan e avesse intenzione di punirlo con quelle?

Tuttavia fu un’altra cosa ad attirare di più la sua attenzione, l’unica cosa bianca della stanza.

« Posso chiedere cosa ci fa qui la mia colomba? »

La McGranitt fece per sedersi sulla sedia, poi, notando una macchia scura non identificabile sul tessuto dell’imbottitura, decise di stare in piedi.

« Vedi, Kuroba, noi effettuiamo dei controlli sulla posta in arrivo agli studenti… niente a scopo censorio nei contenuti, sia chiaro, servono solo a garantire la sicurezza fisica e psicologica degli alunni. »

Kaito la guardò perplesso: « Insomma, controllate che non arrivino pacchi bomba o lettere con proiettili e polvere da sparo… »

« Sostanzialmente sì, ma la corrispondenza fra maghi può contenere pericoli più grossi di quelli che hai elencato. »

« Tutto chiaro e condivisibile negli intenti, ma ancora non capisco perché mi abbia convocato. »

« Vedi, Kuroba, nelle ultime due settimane ci siamo visti costretti a requisire una parte della tua corrispondenza, tutta proveniente dallo stesso mittente… »

La professoressa estrasse dalle tasche del mantello cinque buste uguali. Una sesta era ancora legata alla zampa della colomba, insieme a due giornali e a un’altra lettera.

« Vorrei tanto capire in che rapporti sei con questa persona, Kuroba… conosci una certa signorina Koizumi Akako? »

Kaito sospirò: « Sì, è una vecchia conoscenza… »

La professoressa alzò un sopracciglio: « E allora forse saprai spiegarmi perché questa signorina t’invia alternativamente lettere contenenti incanti d’amore o di morte… »

Il ragazzo cercò di giustificarsi: « È una lunga storia… ma comunque è tutto nella norma, gliel’assicuro, è sempre stata un po’… un po’… »

Kaito cercava disperatamente un sinonimo accettabile di “pazza psicopatica”, ma la McGranitt lo tolse dal momento d’imbarazzo: « Abbiamo provveduto a mandare alla signorina Koizumi una missiva da parte dell’istituto dove la informiamo che se le lettere non sono prive di incanti diretti alla lesione degli studenti, queste vengono sequestrate prima che il diretto destinatario ne sia a conoscenza, e quindi se intende intraprendere una corrispondenza con te sarà costretta ad adeguarsi e a inviare buste normali… »

Kaito annuì e la professoressa, dopo aver ripreso le buste maledette, si avviò verso la porta.

« Ah, Kuroba? »

« Sì? »

« Se questa signorina continua a importunarti, mi sentirei di consigliarti una bella denuncia di stolking al Ministero della Magia… se serve posso indicarti l’indirizzo e le modalità. »

Kaito fece ricorso alla sua faccia da poker per non riderle in faccia: « Grazie, ci penserò… ma sinceramente spero basti la vostra lettera! »

« Lo spero anch’io… non toccare nulla ed esci in fretta da qui, o il signor Gazza potrebbe risentirne… »

Kaito annuì e seguì immediatamente dopo aver preso la sua piccola Aoko sul braccio. Gli mancava ancora che il custode lo sgridasse, di quella mattina.

Dopo essere rientrato in Sala Grande per la tanto sospirata colazione, Kaito si affrettò a togliere alla povera colomba tutto il peso: il quotidiano giapponese, la Gazzetta del Profeta (a cui si era recentemente abbonato per imparare qualcosa in più sul mondo dei maghi) e la classica lettera di Aoko. Ormai aveva capito che le persone a lui più care facevano a turni per mandargli le lettere: il lunedì, giovedì e sabato era il turno di Aoko, che gli parlava di tutto quello che facevano a scuola; il mercoledì era di Jii, principalmente per esporgli sviluppi sulla questione Kaito Kid; il martedì, il venerdì e la domenica era sua madre, a cui potevano essere allegate eventuali altre lettere extra da ex compagni di classe o amici.

Aprì la busta con un pizzico di nostalgia. A Hogwarts c’era solo pergamena, l’unico modo per vedere della carta babbana erano proprio le lettere da casa. E in quei momenti, immergendosi nei caratteri della sua madre lingua e in quella normalità babbana a cui non aveva mai il tempo di pensare fra una lezione e l’altra, Kaito si sentiva un bambino a cui mancava tremendamente casa.

_Ciao Kaito!_

_Allora, che ti stanno insegnando di bello? Qualche trucco che ancora non conoscevi? Spero proprio di sì, anche se mi sembra assurdo che possano esistere trucchi che tu non conosca. Secondo me al primo anno stanno ripassando tutti i trucchetti di base e tu ti stai annoiando da morire! Sarai sicuramente il più bravo della classe, conoscendoti,_

Kaito ridacchiò. Magari fosse stato così! Era tutto fuor che il più il bravo…

_e anche il più molesto, non starai fermo un attimo e attaccherai briga con tutti, professori compresi._

Questo sì, doveva ammetterlo. Allock ancora stava cercando un modo per vendicarsi!

_La nostra classe, senza di te, è un mortorio. Pensa, la prof di mate riesce persino a fare una lezione dall’inizio alla fine! Un miracolo, ma se alle prime lezioni sembrava contenta, dopo un po’ mi è sembrata un po’ abbattuta; ogni tanto alza lo sguardo come se si aspettasse (o se sperasse) che qualcuno la interrompa da un momento all’altro con qualche idiozia. Secondo me le manchi. A me, di sicuro._

Kaito sorrise. E sì, gli mancava un po’ la sua vecchia classe… un bel po’, a dirla tutta.

_Raccontami un po’ cosa fate… i trucchi con le carte? Quelli con i fazzoletti? O sei già riuscito ad usare quel baule di cui mi hai parlato prima della partenza?_

_Scrivimi presto!_

_Ciao!_

Aoko

Kaito mise la lettera in tasca e si affrettò a finire la colazione, immaginando una possibile risposta sensata per Aoko. Di certo non poteva scrivergli che negli ultimi giorni aveva passato le lezioni ad agitare una bacchetta in teoria magica, ma che nelle sua mani sembrava non voler funzionare. Nelle lezioni dove non c’era da usarla se la cavava, ma ormai tutti i suoi compagni riuscivano a fare piccoli incantesimi o trasfigurazioni, mentre per lui la cosa risultava impossibile. Era quasi tentato di portare la bacchetta indietro da Olivander e chiedere se fosse ancora in garanzia, ma in fondo sapeva che non era colpa sua. E gli dava ancora più fastidio non poter parlare di tutto questo con nessuno del suo vecchio mondo. Almeno nelle questioni di Kaito Kid c’era Jii con cui sfogarsi…

« Quant’è dura la vita del mago, cara Aoko, tu non ne hai idea… per fortuna! »

Kaito scosse la testa. Era solo giù di morale per la litigata con Sheridan, ma non poteva buttarsi giù. Aveva tutta una giornata di fronte, e quello non era stato che l’inizio.

« E se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, non oso leggere il mio oroscopo per oggi sul giornale, babbano o magico che sia… »

Kaito si buttò sulla poltrona, stanco morto. Era stata una giornata pesante, e soprattutto, non aveva idea che non era ancora finita. Lo capì solo quando Fred lo prese quasi di peso e, senza dargli spiegazioni, lo trascinò fuori dalla Sala Comune.

Kaito lo interrogava sussurrando, cercando di capirci qualcosa: « Fred, lo sai vero che di notte non dovremmo essere nei corridoi, vero? »

« Certo che lo so, sono qui da più tempo di te! Per te è un problema? »

« Assolutamente no, se non lo è per te… »

Fred gli esibì un sorrisone: « Era quello che speravo di sentirti dire. Forza, entra! »

Kaito venne spinto a forza in un’aula. All’interno lo stavano aspettando due persone familiari.

« Ok, adesso ci siamo proprio tutti! »

Kaito salutò: « Ciao, George! Ciao… »

Sheridan non lo guardò nemmeno. Sì, era ancora decisamente offesa con lui.

Il prestigiatore sospirò: « Ok… dunque, perché tutta questa segretezza? »

I gemelli si guardarono complici, iniziando un monologo che si rimpallava tra loro.

« Kaito, Sheridan… »

« … voi due siete più simili di quanto pensiate. »

Le due matricole li guardarono perplessi.

« Avete entrambi dei problemi con gli altri studenti… »

« … e ad entrambi piacciono gli scherzi, giusto? »

Kaito e Sheridan, sempre più perplessi, lentamente annuirono.

« Anche a noi piacciono gli scherzi. Siamo dei veri specialisti, in questa scuola siamo quasi delle leggende, o perlomeno l’incubo di Gazza. »

« Abbiamo notato il vostro talento e vi chiediamo… »

I due fratelli si guardarono ancora una volta, per poi chiedere in coro: « … vi andrebbe di unirvi a noi? »

Sheridan li guardò sorpresa: « Cosa? »

« Vi offriamo la nostra collaborazione. Noi vi aiuteremo a vendicarvi dei torti che subirete dai Serpeverde e voi ci aiuterete con idee e trucchi per nuovi scherzi. Kaito conosce la magia babbana e tu Sheridan hai molto da insegnarci se sei riuscita ad appendere otto persone per le mutande senza che nessuno, nemmeno le vittime, si accorgesse di nulla! »

« Un gran bella bravata, ma più pericolosa che divertente. Noi possiamo insegnarti molti altri modi per dare a quella gente una lezione senza che rischino la vita. »

« E a te Kaito possiamo far vedere molti contro incantesimi. Cosa ne pensate? »

Kaito sorrise: « Sembra divertente, perché no? »

Anche Sheridan, dopo qualche secondo in cui tenne il broncio pensierosa, finì per cedere: « E va bene. Dopotutto, avevo finito i pennoni sui quali appendere la gente… »

I due gemelli si diedero il cinque: « Evvai! I quattro Malandrini sono tornati! »

« I quattro Malandrini? »

Fred tirò fuori dalla tasca della divisa un rotolo di pergamena molto vecchio e consunto.

« Ciò che stiamo per farvi vedere è un segreto. Mostrarvelo è il nostro modo per riporre la nostra fiducia in voi. Traditeci su questo punto e rimpiangerete il gruppetto di stamattina, chiaro? »

I due ragazzi annuirono e George sfiorò il rotolo con la bacchetta.

« Giuro solennemente di non avere buone intenzioni. »

Sulla pergamena iniziò ad apparire, prima in modo sbiadito, poi sempre più nitido, una scritta:

_I signori Lunastorta, Codaliscia, Felpato e Ramoso  
Consiglieri e Alleati dei Magici Malfattori  
sono fieri di presentarvi  
La Mappa del Malandrino_

Sotto gli occhi sbarrati di Sheridan e Kaito, andò a comporsi una perfetta cartina di Hogwarts, completa di ogni dettaglio, che riportava fedelmente persino i passaggi segreti e le persone che giravano in ogni stanza.

Sheridan sussurrò a mezza voce: « Uao… »

Fred annuì: « Uno dei segreti delle nostre imprese. L’abbiamo rubata a Gazza il primo anno, giusto, George? »

« Bei tempi, Fred. Non avete idea di quante ore ci abbiamo passato sopra prima di capirne il funzionamento… »

Kaito la guardò incuriosito. Se avesse avuto anche lui a disposizione una cartina del genere il suo lavoro di ladro sarebbe stato sicuramente molto più facile!

« Ma chi sono questi… Lunastorta, Codaliscia, Felpato e Ramoso? »

I gemelli alzarono le spalle: « Non ne abbiamo idea. Noi li chiamiamo i Malandrini. »

« Ma sono i nostri mentori e maestri, gli ispiratori delle nostre bravate. Insomma, gli dobbiamo molto. »

« E quindi vorreste rifondare il gruppo con noi, giusto? L’idea mi sembra buona… »

Sheridan guardò la carta con attenzione: « Usaremo gli stessi nomi? A me piacerebbe Ramoso… »

Kaito ridacchiò: « Dovendo scegliere, opterei senza dubbio per Lunastorta. Io e la luna abbiamo un… rapporto particolare! »

Fred lo guardò spaventato: « Sei forse un lupo mannaro? »

« Ma che… ma no, ma figurati! Perché, esistono davvero? »

George scosse la testa: « No, l’idea di darci dei nomi in codice mi piace, ma non i loro. Prima di tutto io e Fred non ci ritroviamo assolutamente in Codaliscia e Felpato, e poi loro sono i nostri maestri e noi non siamo loro. »

Il gemello annuì: « Nuova generazione di Malandrini, nuovi nomi. Ehi, per renderli ancora più incomprensibili per gli altri, perché non li creiamo in una lingua straniera? Magari, Kaito, tu puoi aiutarci a creare dei nomi in giapponese! »

Il ragazzo ci pensò su: « Si può fare… fatemi pensare… Sheridan, tu avevi detto che ti piaceva Ramoso, giusto? »

La ragazza arrossì leggermente: « Sì, mi piacciono le piante… »

« Fiore preferito? »

« Pesco. »

« Allora che ne dici di Momoka? Significa ramo di pesco… »

La ragazza annuì e Fred esultò: « E uno è andato! Per noi cosa proponi? »

« Uhm… siete gemelli… potrei usare due sinonimi di questa parola… Futago e Soseiji? »

I fratelli si guardarono complici: « Me gusta. »

« Anche a me. Allora, Fred, tu ti prendi Futago e io Soseiji, va bene? »

Kaito li guardò imbarazzato: « Ehm… forse dovreste migliorare un po’ la pronuncia… »

« Ma chi se ne frega, tanto mica dobbiamo dichiararli all’imperatore del Sol Levante, basta che ci capiamo tra noi! »

« Avete ragione. E per me… visto che con Sheridan ho riadattato Ramoso, potrei modificare anche Lunastorta… che ne dite di Mangetsu, luna piena? »

« Vedo che la luna ti piace proprio, eh? Sarai forte in Astronomia, allora! »

Kaito sorrise e ripassò i nuovi soprannomi: « Futago? »

Fred mise una mano al centro del cerchio che avevano creato: « Ci sono. »

« Soseiji? »

George mise la mano sopra quella del fratello: « Ci sono. »

« Momoka? »

Sheridan aggiunse la propria: « Ci sono. »

Kaito concluse con la sua mano: « Mangetsu. Ci sono. »

Il gruppo alzò le mani e Fred aggiunse: « E allora i Malandrini sono tornati. »

Sheridan continuò quello che ormai era un vero e proprio giuramento: « Per riaggiustare i torti con una risata. »

George aggiunse: « Per ridare il sorriso a chi piange. »

Kaito concluse: « Per ora e per sempre, sostenendoci a vicenda senza tradimento alcuno. »

« E ora torniamo a letto. Per stasera mi sembra che abbiamo fatto abbastanza. »

I gemelli sorrisero: « Voi andate, noi vi raggiungiamo subito. »

Kaito e Sheridan si ritrovarono da soli nella Sala Comune.

« Domani andrò dalla McGranitt a confessare. »

« Bene. »

« Mi sembra giusto dopo il patto di stasera. »

Kaito annuì e fece per salire le scale, ma Sheridan continuò a parlare con le braccia incrociate e abbassando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo.

« Tu vieni da una famiglia completamente babbana, giusto? »

« Sì. »

« Anch’io sono cresciuta in una famiglia babbana. Mamma strega e papà babbano. Sono andata a scuola fra i babbani, ma sapevo dell’esistenza della magia. »

« Buon per te, io ci sto ancora facendo i conti oggi! »

Sheridan ridacchiò: « Buon per me? Buon per me? Ti sembra buono sapere una cosa gigantesca che nessuno può capire e che non puoi spiegare per legge? Ti sembra buono dover mentire a tutti i tuoi amici? Ti sembra buono essere a cavallo fra due mondi e non appartenere veramente a nessuno dei due? »

Kaito non rispose. Conosceva bene quella situazione.

« E per di più c’era la magia involontaria… »

« Magia involontaria? »

« Massì, la magia che i bambini magici usano senza rendersene conto… tutti i maghi e le streghe hanno avuto a che fare con strani fenomeni durante l’infanzia! »

Kaito sospirò: « Mi sto sempre più convincendo di essere un mago anomalo, perché io non ricordo nessun fenomeno di magia involontaria… a parte un mese fa, quando ho preso le divise di Harry e Ron senza toccarle. »

« A me invece partivano attacchi di magia ogni volta che mi sentivo in imbarazzo… in particolare ogni volta che gli altri bambini ridevano sentendo il mio cognome. »

« Ah. »

« Loro ridevano e succedevano cosa strane. Ridevano ancora e le cose strane peggioravano e così via… fino a quando le risate non sono diventate scherzi. Scherzi pesanti. Ho imparato da loro a farli. »

« Bullismo, direi, a questo punto. »

Sheridan si prese una ciocca di capelli: « Sai perché ho questa pettinatura così strana, rasata sulla nuca? Non è ribellione adolescenziale, no, anzi, prima di entrare a Hogwarts avevo i capelli lunghi. Solo che pochi giorni prima di venire qui ho subito l’ultima bravata di quei bulli. Mi hanno circondato, immobilizzato e incendiato la treccia con l’accendino. »

« Accidenti! Questo non è più uno scherzo! »

« Ho lasciato queste ciocche lunghe come ricordo di ciò che ero e su di esse ho giurato che qui la storia non si sarebbe ripetuta, che mi sarei fatta rispettare con quello che avevo imparato da loro. »

« Ti aiuteremo a difenderti senza arrivare a tanto, te lo prometto. »

« Ne sono felice, a dirla tutta quei metodi non piacevano molto neanche a me. A domani, Kaito, ora è tardi e inizio ad essere stanca. »

« Buonanotte, Sheridan. »

Kaito si sedette su una poltrona: « E adesso che questa questione è risolta, vediamo di inventarci una risposta decente per Aoko… dunque, _cara Aoko…_ »

Fred sfiorò la mappa con la bacchetta: « Fatto il misfatto. »

George si appoggiò al muro, osservando il fratello riporre al sicuro il loro prezioso trofeo: « Mi pare che sia andato tutto bene. Così Kaito non sarà più vittima dei bulli e Sheridan si darà una calmata prima di diventare troppo pericolosa. »

« Senza contare che due complici in più in gamba come loro ci saranno molto utili! »

George si aspettava una replica dal fratello, ma la voce che udì non era la sua. Ed era tremendamente familiare.

« Sì, mi sembra che dopotutto abbiate fatto un buon affare… »

I due gemelli impallidirono e si voltarono a scatti: « P…Professor Silente? »

« Buonasera, fratelli Weasley. È un po’ tardi per gironzolare per i corridoi, non credete? »

I gemelli si guardarono spaventati. Quanto aveva sentito del loro discorso di prima con Kaito e Sheridan?

Silente fece un paio di passi: « Rifondare i Malandrini per aiutare due compagni del primo anno è un atto lodevole da parte vostra, degno dei Malandrini originari, che dopotutto nacquero per lo stesso motivo… »

Fred lo guardò sorpreso: « Lei conosceva i Malandrini originali? »

George gli tirò una gomitata. Dopo quella dichiarazione, tanto valeva consegnargli subito la mappa.

Silente sorrise: « Ne ho sentito parlare. E state tranquilli, dopo il bel giuramento che ho sentito prima non ho intenzione di farvi sciogliere subito il gruppo… purché ovviamente mantenga fede alle vostre parole e aiuti davvero chi subisce qualche torto senza mettere a rischio nessuno con scherzi esagerati come quello di oggi della signorina Pumpkin. Però non avrete favoritismi, se il signor Gazza o i professori troveranno prove contro di voi subirete una punizione come chiunque altro. Vedremo se sarete così abili da superare i professori in furbizia. »

I gemelli si guardarono sorpresi: i nuovi Malandrini avevano persino la benedizione di Silente, cosa potevano desiderare di più?

« In cambio però dovrete promettermi due cose. »

« Ma certo, spari… voglio dire, dica pure. »

Silente alzò l’indice: « Dovrete proteggere e aiutare la signorina Pumpkin e il signor Kuroba… hanno bisogno di aiuto, in modo diverso, un aiuto che da solo non posso dar loro. »

I fratelli sbatterono un pugno sul petto: « Conti su di noi. L’avremo fatto comunque! »

Il preside alzò anche il dito medio: « Bene. La seconda cosa è più semplice… dovrete promettermi che non porterete mai il signor Kuroba nella Stanza delle Necessità. Almeno per il momento. »

George lo guardò perplesso: « Va bene, nessun problema… ma perché? »

Silente si strinse la mano destra: « È ancora troppo presto per lui… e per me. Sono sicuro che conoscete molti altri posti dove i nuovi Malandrini potranno riunirsi al riparo da orecchie indiscrete e vi assicuro che non interverrò più in alcun modo nelle vostre discussioni. Ora però dovrete scusarmi, è mezzanotte passata e un vecchio come me deve andare a dormire. Consiglierei anche a voi di fare lo stesso, dopotutto domani avete lezioni e anche se direte di aver passato la serata con il preside non sarete esonerati dai vostri doveri di studenti. Buonanotte ad entrambi. »

« B-buonanotte… »

I gemelli rimasero lì, discutere fra loro dell’accaduto, mentre Silente si avviava verso il suo ufficio stringendosi con forza il polso destro.

« Quanta fatica deve fare un povero vecchio come me per mantenere questa vecchia promessa… »


	7. Un Halloween da rimaner di sasso

**Un Halloween da rimaner di sasso**

Arrivò ottobre, che stese una coltre di freddo umido sui campi e nel castello. In infermeria, Madama Chips ebbe il suo daffare a curare un’improvvisa epidemia di raffreddore che aveva colpito professori e studenti. Il suo decotto Tiramisù aveva un effetto immediato, anche se lasciava con le orecchie fumanti per molte ore. Ginny Weasley, che aveva anche lei un aria smunta, fu costretta da Percy a berne un po’. E col fumo che le usciva da sotto i capelli rosso fuoco sembrava proprio che avesse la testa in fiamme.

Per giorni e giorni, gocce di pioggia grosse come pallottole picchiarono sulle finestre del castello; il livello del lago salì, le aiuole divennero rigagnoli fangosi e le zucche di Hagrid raggiunsero le dimensioni di capanni da giardino. Ma l’entusiasmo di Colin Canon nel chiedere foto e autografi a un Harry Potter malridotto dopo gli estenuanti allenamenti di Oliver Baston non venne meno.

Kaito guardò sospirando il compagno tornare a sedersi deluso vicino a lui dopo l’ennesimo rifiuto: « Sai, se ti conoscessi solo nei momenti in cui fai il lecchino dietro a Harry, credo proprio che ti troverei estremamente antipatico. »

Colin arrossì: « È che Harry è il mio mito e quando mi trovo di fronte a lui sono così in imbarazzo che… »

« Ma si può sapere che ha fatto di così eccezionale da… »

La Signora Grassa si aprì lasciando entrare un Ron infuriato, ma piegato in due, sostenuto da Hermione: « Ma se becco Malfoy, io… »

Il ragazzo si mise una mano sulla bocca per trattenere un conato. Ginny si affrettò a portare un contenitore, ma quando vide cosa stava sputando il fratello esclamò schifata: « Lumache? Ma che cavolo è successo? »

Hermione spiegò per Ron: « Ha cercato di difendermi da un insulto che mi ha fatto Malfoy, ma la sua bacchetta rotta gli ha ritorto contro l’incantesimo… ah, a proposito, Kaito, Colin, finalmente ho capito che cosa vi avevano detto un po’ di tempo fa quei Serpeverde… non era magari _“sangue sporco”?_ »

A quelle parole molti trasalirono.

Colin ci pensò su: « Sì, poteva essere, in effetti… »

Kaito si guardò intorno, notando molte facce sconvolte: « Bè? Qual è il problema? I Serpeverde dicono frasi senza senso ogni tre per due, non è una novità! »

Fred rispose: « Sì, ma sangue sporco è un insulto davvero molto pesante per il mondo dei maghi… etichettare i maghi nati da babbani come impuri, come se non fossero degni di esistere… c’è gente che è stata denunciata per diffamazione per queste parole. Ron, hai fatto bene a reagire… »

Ron, pallido come un cencio, annuì: « È quello che mi ha detto Hagrid, ma avrei preferito non ridurmi così… e fra poco devo andare a fare la punizione con Gazza… »

Harry si mise le mani nei capelli: « E io con Allock… »

Kaito sbuffò: « Un altro buono, quello! Tiragli un pugno sul naso da parte mia… »

Hermione e gran parte delle ragazze presenti, ad esclusione ovviamente di Sheridan, s’indignò a queste parole: « Ma Kaito, cosa dici? »

Sheridan, intuendo la possibile aria di tempesta, trascinò via il ragazzo prima che potesse rispondere: « Lascia perdere, abbiamo altro da fare. Su, avanti, ricominciamo: _agitare e colpire, agitare e colpire…_ »

Il prestigiatore bofonchiò: « _Agitare e colpire…_ come se servisse a qualcosa… »

In effetti Kaito risultava avere più di un problema con le lezioni, a parte Volo, ovviamente. Fino a quando si trattava di materie come Astronomia, Pozioni o Erbologia non aveva alcun problema, anzi, era uno dei più bravi della classe. Ma quando si trattava di prendere in mano la bacchetta, lì iniziavano i guai. Gli avevano spiegato che all’inizio era normale, che l’anno precedente Seamus Finnigan era famoso per incendiare qualunque cosa e Neville Paciok aveva problemi anche quell’anno. Quando glielo ricordavano, Kaito si limitava a sospirare. Già, ma anche se facevano danni, almeno le loro bacchette davano segni di vita… la sua invece sembrava un normale pezzo di legno. Normale no, perché nessuno oltre a lui aveva una bacchetta bianca, ma di sicuro non magico.

« Chissà se vale la formula babbana… »

Ginny si avvicinò incuriosita: « Perché, anche i babbani usano formule? »

« Più di quanto non credi, soprattutto in ambito commerciale… »

« E quale sarebbe quella che vorresti usare? »

« _Soddisfatti o rimborsati…_ »

Kaito aprì la scatola dove poco più di un mese prima Olivander gli aveva consegnato la bacchetta: « Trovassi almeno il tagliando della garanzia… varràlo due anni anche nel mondo magico? »

Ginny rise e il ragazzo le rispose con un sorriso amaro. Non era colpa della bacchetta, lo sapeva, ma proprio non capiva perché con lui non funzionasse… che Olivander si fosse sbagliato e quella non fosse la bacchetta adatta a lui?

« Oggi riproveremo nuovamente il _“Wingardium Leviosa”,_ l’incantesimo di levitazione. Non dimenticate quel bel movimento di polso che abbiamo provato, _agitare e colpire…_ e Kuroba, almeno questa volta, evita quei fili trasparenti! I trucchi babbani li conosco anch’io e alla quindicesima volta non ci casco più! »

Kaito sorrise: « Ma se alle prime due c’era cascato con tutte le scarpe… »

Qualche Serpeverde lo guardò ridacchiando, ma il ragazzo li ignorò deliberatamente.

Vitius batté le mani allegramente: « Pronti? Cominciamo! _Agitare e colpire, agitare e colpire_ , avanti, _agitare e colpire…_ »

Un borbottio di bofonchiati “Wingardium Leviosa”, detti con lo stesso tono di un rosario, si diffuse per la classe; qualche piuma si sollevò persino, generando qualche urletto d’entusiasmo. Ma quella di Kaito rimase inchiodata al banco come se fosse stata di marmo. Il ragazzo la prese in mano e la ricontrollò per essere sicuro che qualche Serpeverde non gli stesse facendo uno scherzo, ma in quel momento Vitius gli arrivò alle spalle facendolo trasalire: « Allora, come andiamo qui, Kuroba? Si solleva qualcosa? »

« Giudichi lei… _Wingardium_ _Leviosa!_ »

La piuma rimase immobile, beffarda.

Il professore lo guardò con occhio critico: « Uhm… il movimento e la pronuncia erano corretti… secondo me hai tutte le potenzialità per essere un ottimo mago! »

Kaito sospirò esasperato: « E allora _perché_ non si muove? »

« A cosa stai pensando, Kuroba? Sinceramente? »

Il ragazzo lo guardò sorpreso: « Al perché questa cavolo di piuma sembra fatta di piombo! »

Vitius scosse la testa: « Non solo. Ragazzo mio, tu pensi troppo! La magia è fatta non solo di razionalità, ma anche d’istinto… in questo momento stai traducendo simultaneamente dall’inglese al giapponese ogni mia parola, quindi stai cercando di capire a cosa serve l’incantesimo, qual è la formula da pronunciare e come muovere la bacchetta in modo corretto, stai pensando a quanto ti senti in imbarazzo a muovere un pezzo di legno per aria senza che succeda nulla, stai immaginando cosa ti diranno i professori e i compagni quando non ci riuscirai e solo alla fine ti stai chiedendo perché la piuma non si muove. »

Kaito lo guardò meravigliato. Ma per fargli un’analisi così dettagliata e precisa in così poco tempo gli aveva fatto un incantesimo per leggergli nella mente o era potenzialmente il miglior psicanalista che avesse mai incontrato? Anche se a giudicare dagli anni che dimostrava poteva aver preso lezioni direttamente da Freud in persona, in verità…

Visto che Vitius non reagì all’ultimo pensiero, Kaito si sentì di escludere l’incantesimo.

« Devi usare meno razionalità babbana e più istinto magico, Kuroba, e allora vedrai che nessun incantesimo avrà più segreti per te! »

« Se do veramente retta all’istinto, butto direttamente piuma e bacchetta dalla finestra… »

Tuttavia Kaito rimase a rimuginare su quelle parole fino a fine lezione, senza più provare l’incantesimo. Una volta tornato in Sala Comune, si sedette con le gambe incrociate e le mani in posizione da meditazione zen e imitò Rafiki del Re Leone della Disney: « Dunque… guarda oltre ciò che vedi, Kuroba… devi usare meno razionalità babbana e più istinto magico e allora vedrai che nessun incantesimo avrà più segreti per te! Come se fosse semplice… non ho mica un interruttore con cui disattivare il cervello quando non lo uso! »

Tutti quelli del primo anno risero: « Dai, Kaito, vedrai che ce la farai! »

Il ragazzo li guardò dubbioso, ma Colin aggiunse: « Non ci pensare! Pensa piuttosto alla festa di Halloween di stasera! »

A quelle parole Sheridan s’irrigidì e se ne andò nel dormitorio sbattendo la porta. Colin ci rimase male: « Ma che ho detto di male? »

Kaito sospirò. Era un periodo pesante per la ragazza, le battutacce sul suo cognome si moltiplicavano in vista del 31 di ottobre e i neonati Malandrini dovevano davvero mettercela tutta per tenerla calma. In compenso la grande festa di Halloween sembrava davvero promettente. Una sbirciatina con Fred e George nella blindatissima Sala Grande aveva rivelato una decorazione con pipistrelli vivi, le colossali zucche di Hagrid svuotate e trasformate in lanterne tanto grandi da ospitare tre uomini seduti e si vociferava inoltre che Silente avesse ingaggiato una compagnia di scheletri danzanti per uno spettacolo. Kaito era rimasto impressionato, ma poi si era detto che, dopotutto, dove se non ad Hogwarts si doveva festeggiare in grande stile una festa dedicata alla magia e all’occulto?

Quando lo raccontò a Ron, invece che trovarlo entusiasta come si sarebbe aspettato, lo vide molto depresso.

« Uhm… forse nelle famiglie magiche è normale dopotutto, per me è il primo anno e mi sembra tutto così strano… »

Il ragazzo scosse la testa: « No, i festeggiamenti di Hogwarts sono sempre fenomenali… e infatti sono triste pensando a ciò che sto per perdermi! »

« Perché, tu dove vai? »

« Alla festa di Complemorte di Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa… »

« Il fantasma di Grifondoro, giusto? »

Ron annuì: « Ha invitato Harry, me ed Hermione… io sinceramente non vorrei andare, ma non conviene rifiutare l’invito di un fantasma… anche se non credo sia il tipo, Nick potrebbe sempre chiedere a Pix un aiuto per vendicarsi se non ci presentiamo… »

Pix, un altro tipetto simpatico. Kaito non avrebbe saputo dire se Gazza odiasse di più quel poltergeist o i gemelli Weasley. Per quel che ne sapeva, poteva anche essere il fantasma di uno dei Malandrini originali.

« Se vuoi posso portarti qualcosa dalla Sala Grande… oppure organizzare qualche festeggiamento per quando tornate! Sono bravo in queste cose! Basta che non mi chiediate di usare la bacchetta, che non riesco nemmeno a fare il Wingardium Leviosa… »

Ron ridacchiò tristemente: « Oh, guarda, un modo sicuro per riuscire a fare quell’incantesimo è trovarsi in un bagno con un troll di montagna armato di clava! »

Kaito lo guardò perplesso, trovando il metodo decisamente poco applicabile nel suo caso, ma per quanto riguardava la sua proposta del festino Ron sembrò risollevarsi il morale e il prestigiatore iniziò a pensare a qualche trucchetto rigorosamente babbano per festeggiare degnamente Halloween dopo i due ricevimenti, distraendosi finalmente dal pensiero della sua bacchetta non funzionante.

Quando i primini entrarono in Sala Grande quella sera, poco ci mancò che Colin avesse un collasso rendendosi conto di non avere dietro abbastanza rullini per poter fotografare tutto. Ogni angolo era fonte di stupore e meraviglia, persino per Kaito che aveva già dato una sbirciatina. I pipistrelli sembravano essersi moltiplicati, causando attacchi di panico fra le fanciulle con i capelli lunghi ogni volta che planavano sui tavoli e un accesso di risate da parte dei ragazzi per le loro urla isteriche, le zucche diffondevano una luce tenue ma sufficiente a vedere perfettamente in sala e il cielo del soffitto, stellato come sempre, aveva però qualcosa d’insolito…

Kaito lo indicò perplesso: « Ma lì non dovrebbe esserci la costellazione del Sagittario? »

George rise: « Trick or treat, dolcetto o scherzetto, Kaito… guarda meglio… »

Concentrandosi meglio, in effetti, Kaito riuscì a leggere la scritta formata dalle stelle, ovvero “Buon Halloween”. E non fu l’unico scherzetto della serata.

Alcune portate della tavola esplosero fuochi d’artificio quando le si infilzava con troppa violenza; il succo di zucca nelle brocche si esibì in fontanelle colorate e Silente stesso sembrò dirigere il volo dei pipistrelli con la bacchetta. Ovviamente non mancarono gli scherzi degli studenti. Ignorando quelli di cattivo gusto dei Serpeverde, che si divertirono a trasfigurare bicchieri e posate di Sheridan in piccole zucche, il più memorabile fu sicuramente quello dei fratelli Weasley, in cui venne coinvolto anche Kaito. I tre burloni riuscirono infatti ad entrare senza farsi notare in una delle zucche di Hagrid,a cambiarne l’illuminazione trasformandola in una luce stereoscopica colorata da discoteca babbana e stavano cercando di travestirsi da mostri quando la McGranitt li trovò e li rispedì al tavolo. Non contento, quando i famosi scheletri danzanti iniziarono la loro esibizione, Kaito tirò fuori una piccola marionetta raffigurante proprio uno scheletro e iniziò a riprodurre fedelmente in piccolo il balletto in tempo reale, con grande ilarità del tavolo di Grifondoro. In tutta quella confusione Sheridan riuscì a rubare un po’ di cibo dal tavolo per Ron, Harry ed Hermione, vincendo addirittura la sua avversione per qualunque portata contenente zucca, ovvero circa tre quarti del menù della serata, che fino a quel momento non aveva voluto nemmeno toccare.

Fu proprio mentre stava prendendo alcuni dolcetti a forma di osso che Sheridan diede una gomitata alla brocca di succo di zucca, rischiando d’infrangerla a terra.

« Wingardium Leviosa! »

Kaito rimase sconvolto. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver impugnato la bacchetta e solo quando aveva udito la sua stessa voce gridare l’incantesimo si era accorto di quel che stava davvero facendo. I compagni del primo anno lo guardarono ammirati e il ragazzo rimase immobile, quasi come se fosse stato pietrificato, a fissare la brocca, ben più pesante della piuma di quella mattina, galleggiare per aria come se fosse stata nient’altro che un palloncino riempito di elio. Anche il succo galleggiava in piccole gocce arancioni.

Kaito sussurrò: « Sono… sono stato io? Sono stato _davvero_ io? »

Fred e George gli tirarono pacche sulla spalla e tutti lo riempirono di complimenti, ma Kaito non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo primo incantesimo riuscito. Persino il professor Vitius, dal tavolo dei professori, applaudì sonoramente gridando con la sua vocetta acuta: « Che ti avevo detto, Kuroba? Solo questione d’istinto! »

Il ragazzo deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, visibilmente emozionato.

Sheridan gli sorrise: « Che dici, la tiriamo giù adesso? O vuoi rimanere ad ammirarla estasiato per tutta la serata? »

Kaito trasalì, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto tempo era rimasto fermo immobile ad ammirare la brocca: « Eh? Ah, sì, certo… se ci riesco, però! »

« Tu non ci pensare, posala solo sul tavolo! » 

Sforzandosi di mantenere la mente vuota, il ragazzo mosse lentamente la bacchetta verso il basso e la brocca seguì il movimento. Persino il succo rientrò al suo interno, senza versarne nemmeno una goccia sulla tovaglia.

« Uao… troppa grazia per un incantesimo solo! Sta a vedere che ora non mi verrà mai più! »

Ginny gli diede una gomitata: « Non dire così, sono sicura che d’ora in poi riuscirai a fare tutti gli incantesimi di questo mondo! »

Kaito dubitava seriamente che fosse un processo così semplice e immediato, ma non poté fare a meno di guardare la sua bacchetta meravigliato e di esibire un sorrisone soddisfatto per tutto il resto della serata.

Quando tutti furono satolli, i pipistrelli trovarono una comoda posizione per dormire e persino gli scheletri si stancarono di danzare, Silente annunciò la fine della festa e tutti si alzarono dal tavolo per tornare alle proprie Sale Comuni. Percy si mise alla guida del gruppo di Grifondoro e iniziò a guidarlo su per le scale, accompagnato da un chiacchiericcio di fondo, ma al secondo piano la fila si arrestò di colpo per ammirare un raccapricciante spettacolo che non faceva parte dei festeggiamenti di Halloween.

Sulla parete fra le due finestre era stata dipinta una scritta a lettere cubitali che luccicava alla luce delle torce.

**La camera dei segreti è stata aperta**

**Temete, nemici dell’erede**

Al di sotto dell’inquietante graffito, una figura scura e indefinita pendeva sopra uno specchio d’acqua. Kaito impiegò un po’ a identificarla, ma alla fine fu chiaro anche a lui che si trattava di Mrs Purr, la gatta del custode, appesa per la coda, che pendeva come uno stoccafisso, con gli occhi vacui sbarrati. Non si muoveva, come se fosse stata di pietra. Non sembrava neppure respirare. A fissarla sconvolti c’erano Harry, Ron ed Hermione.

Un silenzio di tomba cadde sul gruppo. Kaito guardò Fred e George, che scossero la testa. Non era opera loro. Non che avesse dubbi, in verità, non era il loro stile.

Poi, nel silenzio, qualcuno gridò.

« Temete, Nemici dell’Erede! La prossima volta tocca a voi, mezzosangue! »

Era Draco Malfoy. Nonostante non dovesse trovarsi lì ma nei sotterranei, nella sua Sala Comune, in qualche modo era venuto a sapere istantaneamente della notizia e si era aperto un varco tra la folla arrivando proprio di fronte al trio di Grifondoro trovatosi nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato; i suoi occhi gelidi brillavano e il suo viso di solito esangue era in fiamme, mentre ghignava alla vista della gatta inerme.

« Che cosa succede qua? Che cosa succede? »

Certamente attirato dal grido di Malfoy, Gazza arrivò facendosi largo a spallate tra la folla. Poi vide Mrs Purr e cadde all’indietro, coprendosi il viso per l’orrore.

« La mia gatta! La mia gatta! Cos’è successo a Mrs Purr? » gridava.

I suoi occhi sbarrati si posarono su Harry e iniziò a gridare: « _Tu!_ _Tu!_ Sei stato tu a uccidere la mia gatta. Sei stato tu a ucciderla! Io ti ammazzo! Io… »

« _Gazza!_ »

Silente era giunto sulla scena del delitto, seguito da molti altri insegnanti. Superò velocemente Harry, Ron e Hermione e in un attimo staccò Mrs Purr dal braccio della torcia dov’era appesa. Poi disse al custode: « Seguimi, Gazza. E anche voi, signor Potter, signor Weasley e signorina Granger. »

« Il mio ufficio è il più vicino, signor Preside… qui al piano di sopra… la prego di fare come se fosse a casa sua… »

Silente annuì: « Grazie, Gilderoy. »

La folla ammutolita indietreggiò per lasciarli passare. Allock, infervorato e dandosi arie di grande importanza, si affrettò dietro a Silente, seguito dalla McGranitt e da Piton.

Kaito dovette ringraziare l’intero gruppo del primo anno se era riuscito a non insultare il professore ad alta voce durante l’intera scena. Non appena l’avevano visto, infatti, gli erano tutti saltati addosso per tappargli la bocca e tenerlo fermo, e in qualche modo ci erano riusciti. Però non poterono impedirgli di sfogarsi una volta tornati in Sala Comune.

« Ma l’avete visto che faccia di bronzo? È incredibile, approfitta davvero di tutto per mettersi in mostra! »

Thomas scosse la testa: « Ci mancava ancora che ti facessi mettere in punizione da Allock, stasera! »

Kaito fece un segno di stizza con la mano: « Sai quanto mi fanno paura le sue punizioni! Al massimo finisco come Harry a scrivere gli indirizzi sulle lettere per i fan… piuttosto, voi cosa ne pensate di quello che è successo alla gatta? »

Tutti scossero la testa con facce perplesse. A loro si unirono anche molti studenti più grandi, compresi Fred, George e Percy.

« Nemmeno voi lo sapete? »

Il prefetto rispose: « Mai visto nulla del genere. Se era uno scherzo di Halloween, oltre che essere di pessimo gusto, dev’essere stato fatto uso di potente magia oscura. »

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo: « E io che speravo in un semplice bagno in acqua e molto amido… comunque quest’anno sembra che i gatti mi tormentino… »

Nicole iniziò a mangiarsi l‘unghia del pollice: « Secondo voi quei tre del secondo anno c’entrano qualcosa? »

Molti iniziarono a ridere, compreso Kaito. George sbottò: « Ma per favore! Harry, Ron ed Hermione non sono tipi da scherzi, per di più così pesanti! E poi quella è magia troppo avanzata persino per noi! »

Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa entrò in quel momento nella stanza attraversando una parete: « Harry Potter e i suoi amici sono innocenti, erano con noi fantasmi alla mia festa di Complemorte fino a poco prima, non può averne avuto materialmente il tempo! »

Fred annuì: « Visto? Che vi avevamo detto? »

Nicole insistette: « E perché dopo non sono venuti in Sala Grande? Dovevano pur mangiare, no? »

Kaito prese un fazzoletto, si avvicinò al tavolino, lo coprì per un paio di secondi e poi lo rese nuovamente visibile, completamente imbandito col cibo che avevano mangiato fino a poco prima: « Eravamo d’accordo che gli avrei procurato qualcosa per cena. Allora, la chiudiamo qui o continuiamo il processo dell’Inquisizione? Mi sembra di essere tornato nella mia vecchia classe, con le indagini di Saguru… ci sono altri aspriranti detective, qui? No, giusto per sapere… »

Quasi tutti risero e Nicole si scusò: « Hai ragione. Direi di andare tutti a dormire, a questo punto. Buonanotte! »

Molti seguirono il consiglio e s’incamminarono per i rispettivi dormitori. Kaito salutò tutti e rimase solo in Sala ad aggiungere un biglietto per il trio sotto interrogatorio.

_Non so se abbiate ancora fame dopo tutto quel che è successo, ma nel caso qui c’è qualcosa del banchetto della Sala Grande. Vi avevo preparato anche la replica dello spettacolo degli schetri danzanti con una marionetta, ma direi che non è più il caso. Spero che i professori non vi abbiano strapazzato troppo, sono certo che non c’entriate nulla. Buonanotte._

_Kaito_

Stava quasi per risalire in camera, quando in un attimo di ispirazione, tirò fuori la bacchetta.

« Wingardium Leviosa! »

La brocca d’acqua rimase immobile. Non contento, Kaito insistette.

« Wingardium Leviosa! »

Niente. Il ragazzo serrò gli occhi, cercando il più possibile di non pensare a nulla.

« Wingardium Leviosa! »

E finalmente la brocca si alzò. Kaito sorrise.

« Ok! Già meglil, al terzo tentativo! Niente male, dopotutto, stamattina non ci riuscivo nemmeno al centesimo! »

E, una volta risalito in camera e messosi in pigiama, stracciò la lettera che aveva iniziato quel pomeriggio e di mise a riscriverla da zero con una babbanissima penna a sfera, decisamente più comoda per scrivere a letto che non piume d’uccello e calamaio.

_Ciao Jii, come va?_

_Sai, stavo per scriverti che in questa scuola non mi trovavo per niente e che stavo seriamente pensando di tornarmene a casa, ma questa sera ho recuperato un po’ di fiducia… penso che farò ancora qualche tentativo. Dopotutto… non sarebbe degno di Kaito Kid arrendersi alla prima difficoltà, no?_


	8. Un favore di troppo

**Un favore di troppo**

Per alcuni giorni, a scuola, non si parlò d’altro che dell’attentato a Mrs Purr. Ci pensava Gazza a tenerne desto il ricordo, pattugliando il corridoio dov’era avvenuto il misfatto, come se pensasse che il colpevole sarebbe tornato sulla scena del delitto. Molti lo avevano visto darsi da fare con il Solvente Magico di Nonna Acetonella per Ogni Tipo di Sporcizia, per cancellare il messaggio scritto sulla parete, ma invano. Le lettere continuavano a luccicare sulla pietra, imperterrite. Quando Gazza non montava la guardia al luogo del misfatto si appiattava nei corridoi con gli occhi iniettati di sangue e poi saltava fuori all’improvviso davanti agli studenti ignari, pretendendo di punirli accusandoli di “respirare rumorosamente” oppure “di avere l’aria felice”.

Ginny Weasley sembrava molto sconvolta per la sorte toccata a Mrs Purr. A detta di Ron, amava molto i gatti.

Ron cercò di rincuorarla: « Ma in fondo tu non l’hai neanche conosciuta. Te l’assicuro, senza di lei stiamo tutti molto meglio. »

A Ginny tremarono le labbra.

Il fratello la rassicurò: « Cose di questo genere non capitano spesso ad Hogwarts. Vedrai che acciufferanno quel matto che l’ha aggredita e lo sbatteranno fuori in un batter d’occhio. Spero solo che prima di venire espulso ce la faccia a pietrificare Gazza. »

Ginny sbiancò come un cencio.

« Sto scherzando… »

Ma oltre a Ginny, parecchi primini erano agitati. L’unico che aveva tutt’altro per la testa era Kaito, che dopo aver finalmente capito come fare funzionare la sua bacchetta, cercava disperatamente di recuperare la miriade di brutti voti accumulati fino a quel momento. Certo, ogni volta doveva ripetere la formula un bel po’ di volte prima che accadesse effettivamente qualcosa, ma ormai era certo che entro il ventesimo tentativo l’incantesimo avrebbe funzionato. I professori apprezzarono l’impegno e gli diedero molte occasioni per rimediare la sua media disastrosa. Quando finalmente Kaito esibì tutto orgoglioso il suo stuzzicadenti trasformato in ago, ignorando che i suoi compagni c’erano riusciti più di un mese prima, la McGranitt, invece che lodarlo, gli presentò un grosso vasetto pieno di scarafaggi neri e brulicanti.

« Mentre eri impegnato con lo stuzzicadenti, Kuroba, i tuoi compagni hanno fatto pratica con questi. »

Kaito osservò interessato gli insetti: « In cosa dovremmo trasformarli? »

« In bottoni. Visto il tuo recente miglioramento ti offro una grossa opportunità: se entro domani mattina riuscirai in questa trasfigurazione, non terrò conto dei brutti voti che hai preso finora nella media di fine anno. »

Kaito s’illuminò speranzoso: « Davvero? »

« Non amo scherzare, Kuroba. »

Il ragazzo prese il vasetto entusiasta: « Fantastico! Non la deluderò! »

« Lo vedremo domani mattina, Kuroba. Ora vai, abbiamo tutti un impegno, adesso. »

Kaito non capì la frase, ma ci pensò Ginny a spiegargliela non appena lo intercettò fuori dall’aula: « Dove stai andando? »

« In Sala Comune, a esercitarmi in Trasfigurazione. »

La ragazza guardò sospettosa il vasetto: « Posa quello e muoviti, c’è la partita di Quidditch, Grifondoro contro Serpeverde! »

Kaito fece una smorfia: « Devo proprio venire? Non ci capisco niente e avrei questo compito… »

Ginny lo guardò furiosa: « Giocano Fred, George ed Harry! Non vuoi venire nemmeno per fare il tifo per loro? »

Kaito sospirò: « Per loro tre e per dare contro ai Serpeverde, ogni occasione è buona! Il tempo di posare questo vaso e arrivo subito! »

Il prestigiatore iniziava ad avere un principio di mal di testa: « Ok, Ron, rispiegami le regole dall’inizio, mi sono perso qualcosa… »

E mentre riascoltava per la terza volta tutto lo spiegone, Kaito si rese conto che quello strambo sport non faceva per lui. Se Saguru l’avesse scoperto, avrebbe potuto aggiungerlo alla sua famosa lista delle attività sportive in cui era negato, oltre al pattinaggio. Il motivo era ovviamente uno solo, l’indispensabile presenza dei manici di scopa, classificati ormai come nemici giurati. Ron, Ginny e tutti gli altri invece erano infervorati, mentre Colin non faceva che scattare foto a raffica.

Kaito sospirò: « Sei incredibile! Non è ancora cominciata! Poi rimani senza rullini a metà partita! »

Finalmente le squadre entrarono in campo, i Grifondoro con le divise rosse, i Serpeverde con quelle verdi. Almeno avrebbe distinto bene i giocatori in volo, si disse Kaito. Madama Bumb fischiò e tutti volarono via a bordo delle scope. Due palle in particolare schizzavano per aria come impazzite, attirando l’attenzione del prestigiatore.

« Quelli sono i Bolidi, giusto? »

Ron s’illuminò, lieto che Kaito avesse finalmente assorbito qualcosa della sua interminabile lezione: « Sì, bravo Kaito! »

« E devono buttare giù i giocatori che prendono il _cosino_ d’oro come Harry, giusto? »

« _Boccino_ d’oro, semmai! Ma i Bolidi devono buttare giù tutti i giocatori, e non solo i Cercatori. Come ti è venuta questa idea? »

Il ragazzo indicò il cielo: « Perché quello ce l’ha decisamente con Harry! »

Ron osservò la scena per un paio di minuti: « Diavolo, hai ragione! Quel Bolide è truccato! »

Hermione sospirò, con le mani a coprirsi la faccia: « Ma ogni anno ce n’è una! E l’anno scorso il manico di scopa imbizzarrito… »

« Quello non è poi un imprevisto così insolito! »

Ginny fece una smorfia: « Veramente certi imprevisti sono normali solo per te, Kaito. »

Colin iniziò a disperarsi: « Sta iniziando a piovere! Le foto verranno malissimo, ora… »

Ginny gli diede una botta sul braccio: « E ai giocatori non pensi? Non è mica facile giocare con questa pioggia… e Harry deve vedersela anche con il Bolide truccato… »

Ron si sporse: « Hanno indetto una pausa, vediamo se capiamo qualcosa… »

I giocatori della squadra di Grifondoro discussero in modo molto animato ma quando la partita riprese il gruppetto di spettatori si agitò ancora di più.

« Ehi, ma dove vanno Fred e George? Harry è dall’altra parte! »

« Ma lo mollano da solo? Sono pazzi? Chi l’ha deciso? »

Ron agitò un pugno: « Se becco Baston io… »

Hermione sospirò: « Conoscendolo potrebbe essere stato proprio Harry a proporlo. »

Kaito alzò gli occhi al cielo: « E allora il pazzo è lui. A proposito, che sta facendo con quel giocatore Serpeverde? Sembra quasi che… »

Una smorfia fulminò i volti di tutti gli spettatori Grifondoro.

« Quello deve fare male! »

« Ma perché diavolo si è fermato? Così il Bolide l’ha colpito! »

« E ora cosa fa lì impalato? Prende il tè con Malfoy? »

« Perché, quello è Malfoy? Con questa pioggia sembrano tutti uguali… »

« Ma quello che gli brilla sull’orecchio non è il Boccino? »

« E Harry scatta e… »

Un grido di gioia si diffuse fra gli spalti.

« È FATTA! È FINITA! ABBIAMO VINTO, ABBIAMO VINTO! »

« HARRY! »

L’ultimo grido però non era di gioia, ma di terrore. Infatti il Cercatore di Grifondoro era scivolato dalla scopa cadendo malamente a terra. Un mormorio di preoccupazione aleggiò sugli spettatori, mentre Colin scattava in piedi e correva verso il terreno di gioco.

Kaito gli corse dietro: « Ma dove vai? Cosa vuoi fare? Colin! »

Il ragazzino con la macchina fotografica giunse da Harry insieme a Gilderoy Allock. Quando il ragazzo con gli occhiali aprì lentamente gli occhi la prima cosa che vide fu il sorriso smagliante e inconfondibile del professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e gemette: « Oh, no, lui no! »

Allock commentò a voce alta ai preoccupati giocatori del Grifondoro radunati attorno a lui: « Non sa quel che dice. Niente paura, Harry, adesso ti rimetto a posto il braccio. »

Harry disse: « _No!_ Grazie, me lo tengo così… »

Kaito provò a intervenire: « C’è Madama Chips in infermeria, può farlo lei… »

Il Cercatore cercò di mettersi seduto, ma il dolore era terribile. Lì vicino, sentì un _clic_ che gli era familiare.

« Non voglio una foto in questo stato, Colin. »

Kaito colse l’occasione al volo per strappare la macchina fotografica al compagno. Dopotutto i furti erano la sua specialità.

« Ehi! »

« Sequestrata fino a nuovo ordine. Quando è troppo, è troppo, Colin! »

Kaito ridacchiò vedendo le proteste del ragazzino. E quando mai gli capitava di fare _lui_ la parte del poliziotto?

Allock ignorò la scena e si rivolse ad Harry in modo suadente: « Stenditi, Harry. È una magia semplicissima. L’ho usata un’infinità di volte. »

Harry rispose a denti stretti: « Perché non posso andare semplicemente in infermeria? »

Kaito alzò gli occhi al cielo: « E io che ho detto fino ad ora? »

Baston si avvicinò. Era tutto sporco di fango e non riusciva a non sorridere, anche se il suo Cercatore era rimasto ferito: « Davvero, hanno ragione, professore. Gran colpo, Harry, veramente spettacolare, direi il migliore finora. »

Il discorso di lode venne interrotto solo dalle imprecazioni di Fred e George Weasley che cercavano di cacciare il Bolide impazzito in una scatola, ma quello opponeva ancora una fiera resistenza.

Allock si rimboccò le maniche dell’abito verde giada: « State indietro! »

Harry protestò debolmente: « No… la prego, no… »

Ma Allock stava già facendo roteare la bacchetta magica e un attimo dopo la puntò sul braccio del ragazzo. Harry fece una smorfia e stringendo gli occhi girò il viso dall’altra parte. Tutti i presenti trattennero il fiato.

Fu Kaito a spezzare il silenzio, non riuscendo più a trattenersi: « Lei è un emerito incompetente! »

Allock rispose con la sua vocina acuta irrigidendosi tutto: « Come ti permetti? »

« Mi permetto eccome, e ringrazi che mi sono trattenuto e non le ho detto di peggio! Guardi che ha fatto! »

Approfittando della discussione, Colin era riuscito a riappropriarsi della sua macchina fotografica e aveva iniziato a scattare foto all’impazzata.

Allock mostrò un leggero imbarazzo rendendosi conto del guaio che aveva combinato: « Ah! Sì, a volte può succedere. Ma l’importante è che le ossa non sono più rotte. Questo è quel che bisogna tenere presente. Perciò Harry, vai in infermeria e… signor Weasley, signorina Granger, visto che siete arrivati, vorreste accompagnarlo? Vedrai che Madama Chips sarà in grado di… ehm… rimetterti un po’ in sesto. »

Mentre Harry finalmente si rendeva conto di avere un braccio gommoso, e il prestigiatore riprendeva la macchina fotografica a Colin, Allock si voltò furioso verso Kaito: « Quanto a te, Kuroba, questa volta non la passi liscia! Avrai una punizione per domani, una punizione vera! Un tema di un metro e mezzo sul mio _“In vacanza con i Troll”_. Per domani mattina alle otto in punto sulla mia cattedra! »

« Un metro e mezzo? Ma è quasi più del libro stesso! »

« Affari tuoi! A domani mattina, Kuroba! »

Mentre Harry si allontanava con Ron ed Hermione, Kaito riuscì ad urlare: « Non preoccuparti, Harry, verrò a trovarti stasera! »

« Ci conto! »

Kaito sospirò: « Bene, e adesso vediamo di risolvere un problema per volta… »

Quella sera Kaito era a dir poco disperato e per risparmiare tempo saltò anche la cena. Doveva imparare a trasfigurare degli scarafaggi in bottoni, doveva fare il tema per Allock e andare a trovare Harry in infermeria.

« Troppe cose in troppo poco tempo… nemmeno i trucchi di Kaito Kid possono aiutarmi questa volta! Nessuno ha una DeLorean da prestarmi, vero? »

Ginny e Sheridan rientrarono in Sala Comune con del cibo. Ginny porse il piatto a Kaito e quest’ultimo addentò qualcosa senza nemmeno guardare cosa stesse mettendo in bocca, bofonchiando un ringraziamento, mentre tutto sporco d’inchiostro e con un metro da sartoria appeso al collo continuava a scrivere il suo tema.

Sheridan sbirciò il rotolo di pergamena: « A che punto sei? »

« Settantacinque centimetri. Posso farcela, devo solo mettere insieme abbastanza sciocchezze da riempire questo foglio. Il problema serio sarà Trasfigurazione. »

« Posso aiutarti, se vuoi, in queste cose me la cavo. »

« Grazie mille! »

Ginny sbadigliò: « Scusatemi, ma io andrei a dormire, troppe emozioni per oggi. Buonanotte a tutti. »

« Buonanotte! Dunque, vediamo… ehi, niente male questo coso che mi avete portato! Non m’intendo molto di cibo inglese, che cos’è? »

Sheridan sbirciò nel piatto con scarso interesse: « Credo sia pesce spada affumicato… »

Il volto di Kaito assunse improvvisamente un colore verdastro e Sheridan si preoccupò: « Ehi, Mangetsu, che hai? Che ti succede? »

« P-Pesce? »

« Spada, sì. Cos’è quella faccia? Credevo che in Giappone viveste praticamente di sushi! »

Kaito cercò di mantenere il più a lungo possibile la sua faccia da poker, ma il disgusto fu troppo e con uno scatto fulmineo gettò tutto nel camino. Sheridan non disse nulla, si limitò a guardarlo con una faccia perplessa.

Il ragazzo cercò di recuperare la calma: « Sai, Momoka, anch’io ho avuto qualche shock, non sei mica l’unica. »

« Hai problemi con il pesce? »

Kaito le fece un occhiolino: « Diciamo che preferirei mangiarmi gli scarafaggi della McGranitt! Come mi dicesti tu un po’ di tempo fa, forse un giorno ti spiegherò. Dai, dammi una ventina di minuti per finire il poema e poi ci mettiamo sotto con Trasfigurazione, ok? »

Ma per giungere ai tanto sospirati centocinquanta centimetri di tema ci volle molto più tempo del previsto. Quando finalmente mise via piuma e calamaio erano quasi le undici di sera e dovette svegliare Sheridan che si era appisolata sulla poltrona. La ragazza si svegliò con uno sbadiglio, si stiracchiò e dopo qualche secondo si ricordò perché si era appisolata lì e non nel suo letto. Soprattutto perché Kaito le sventolò sotto il naso l’ormai celeberrimo vasetto.

« Allora, cominciamo? »

I primi tentativi non andarono affatto bene. Una decina di scarafaggi finirono schiacciati prima di essere trasfigurati. Kaito ripeté l’incantesimo un centinaio di volte e Sheridan gli corresse il movimento della bacchetta. Nessuno dei due, preso dal compito, fece caso a chi entrasse o uscisse dalla Sala Comune. L’unico di cui si accorsero fu Colin, che entrò nella stanza alla mezza passata trovando un vasetto ancora brulicante d’insetti, Kaito con la bacchetta ancora a mezz’aria e Sheridan fortemente indecisa se ripetergli per la ventesima volta di tenere il gomito più basso o se prenderlo a testate. Ovviamente era più propensa per la seconda.

« Scusate il disturbo… Kaito, potrei riavere la mia macchina fotografica? »

« Eh? Ah, sì, è dietro la poltrona, prendila pure. Te l’ho sequestrata solo perché con Harry stavi davvero esagerando e… »

Il prestigiatore si sbatté una mano sulla fronte: « Diavolo, Harry!!! Me n’ero completamente scordato… che ora è? »

« Quasi l’una… »

Kaito si mise le mani nei capelli: « Cavoli, gli avevo promesso che sarei andato a trovarlo in infermeria! Ma non ce la farò mai… »

Colin sorrise entusiasta: « Posso aiutarti io! Dopotutto devo farmi perdonare per la brutta figura che ho fatto oggi! »

Kaito s’illuminò: « Sei in grado d’insegnarmi Trasfigurazione? »

Il ragazzino sorrise: « No, ma posso andare da Harry al posto tuo! Niente foto, promesso, con il flash Madama Chips mi scoprirebbe subito. »

Sheridan alzò gli occhi al cielo: « Ah, mi pareva. »

« E poi se mi beccano rischio di meno, tu hai già parecchi problemi con Allock! »

Kaito lo guardò un po’ dubbioso, ma poi annuì: « E va bene, vai tu. Però scusami con Harry, ok? »

Colin sorrise e d’avviò verso la Signora Grassa: « Tranquillo, ci penso io! Ah, ti prendo un grappolo d’uva dal tuo avanzo di cena, va bene? »

Sheridan ridacchia: « Fai pure, credo che a Kaito sia passata la fame per stasera… »

« Ah-ah, molto divertente! Fai attenzione, ok? »

Colin salutò con la mano, tutto sorridente: « Certo, a dopo! »

« E niente foto a Harry, sia chiaro! »

Arrivò un borbottio che entrambi interpretarono come un “Sì, tranquillo”.

Kaito sospirò: « E anche questa è risolta. Chissà se capirò mai perché è così fissato con Harry… ma che avrà mai fatto questo ragazzo di così speciale? »

« Una volta o l’altra te lo spiegherò. »

« Ah, ma allora tu sai qualcosa! Sputa il rospo, Momoka! »

« È una storia lunga e adesso abbiamo poco tempo o sbaglio? »

« Giusto, torniamo a queste blatte… »

« L’ultimo è più rigido, ma gli si muovono ancora le antenne. »

Kaito si rimboccò le maniche: « Prima di domani mattina mi verrà! Avanti, continuiamo! »

Quella mattina Kaito si risvegliò sulla poltrona alle sette del mattino. Impiegò un po’ per ricordare perché si trovasse lì, fino a che non si accorse di essersi addormentato con il braccio alzato e la bacchetta ancora stretta nel pugno. Abbassò lo sguardo. Il barattolo era vuoto e sul tavolo c’erano una ventina di bottoni veri, più un’altra trentina che si muovevano leggermente o che avevano le antenne. Kaito sorrise soddisfatto: un risultato più che soddisfacente in una sola notte. Sì, sentiva di potercela fare. Era un po’ stanco, ma allegro e soddisfatto.

Scese dalle scale rigirando fra le mani la bacchetta e ripetendosi l’incantesimo molte volte. Poteva farcela, ne era certo. Continuò a incoraggiarsi mentalmente mentre entrava nella Sala Grande e si sedeva al tavolo. Doveva solo fare una solida colazione per ricompensare la scarsa cena della sera prima e poi sarebbe entrato in aula di Trasfigurazione e avrebbe dimostrato alla McGranitt quanto valeva.

Solo le facce da funerale di tutto il tavolo di Grifondoro lo risollevarono dal suo training autogeno: « Bè? Che c’è? »

Fred lo guardò sorpreso: « Come, non hai saputo? »

Kaito si servì con i cereali: « Guarda, ho passato la nottata a trasfigurare insetti, qualunque notizia esuli da ciò non mi è giunta all’orecchio. Sheridan, mi passeresti il latte? Sheridan? »

Ma la ragazza era pallidissima e non alzò lo sguardo dalla tovaglia.

Kaito osservò meglio il tavolo e iniziò a sentire una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco: « Cosa è successo? »

George sospirò: « Si tratta di _Colin Canon…_ »

Kaito uscì dalla Sala Grande senza aver toccato cibo e senza dire una parola. Era rimasto impassibile, aveva mantenuto la sua faccia da poker alla notizia, ma quando aveva sentito il nome del compagno il suo cuore aveva perso un battito. Lentamente, come se si trovasse in un sogno, anzi, in un incubo, risalì le scale verso la torre di Grifondoro. C’erano studenti in ritardo che scendevano freneticamente le scale per la colazione, ma lui andava controcorrente, perso nei suoi pensieri e in un crescente senso di colpa. Perché era colpa sua se Colin era stato pietrificato, non c’erano dubbi. Ad ogni passo stringeva il corrimano molto più del necessario. Doveva essere lui a uscire di nascosto per andare a trovare Harry, doveva essere lui quello pietrificato. E invece aveva permesso a un ragazzino di undici anni di prendere il suo posto. Doveva vergognarsi, solo vergognarsi, gli aveva scaricato un suo impegno solo perché lui era troppo preso dai mille compiti. Ah, già, a proposito, il tema di Allock… si fermò un attimo al piano e posò il tema davanti alla porta chiusa. No, non aveva proprio voglia di entrare nell’ufficio e rischiare di trovarsi davanti quella faccia di bronzo, non era dell’umore giusto per litigare. Non era dell’umore giusto per niente, a dirla tutta. Cosa doveva fare? Cosa poteva fare per Colin?

« Kaito! »

Il ragazzo si voltò. Sheridan l’aveva rincorso. Lei era l’unica ad aver assistito alla discussione fra lui e Colin, lei era l’unica che poteva capire davvero perché fosse d’umore così nero.

« Se sei venuta a dirmi che sono un egoista e che è tutta colpa mia, hai perfettamente ragione. »

La ragazza lo guardò con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo serio: « No. Al contrario. Ho immaginato che stessi pensando qualcosa del genere e sono venuta a dirti l’esatto opposto. Non è colpa tua. »

« Sono io che l’ho mandato fuori all’una di notte, Sheridan! »

« Io c’ero. Non sei stato tu ad obbligarlo, è stato lui a proporsi di andare. »

« Ma io dovevo dirgli di no! »

« Moriva dalla voglia di andare, molto probabilmente sarebbe uscito comunque! Tu gli hai offerto un’occasione, è vero, ma chi ti dice che Colin non sarebbe sgattaiolato lo stesso? »

Kaito si morse un labbro. Probabilmente Sheridan aveva ragione, conoscendo la testardaggine di Colin.

« Non sei stato tu a pietrificarlo, Kaito. Togliti quest’idea dalla testa. Lui non l’accetterebbe e tu lo sai. E poi non è morto, troveranno il modo di riportarlo alla normalità in fretta! »

Kaito abbassò lo sguardo: « Bene. I professori s’impegnino in questo, che io intanto cercherò di trovare il colpevole… »

« Kaito… »

Il prestigiatore tirò un pugno al muro: « No, Sheridan, glielo devo! Qui non si tratta più di una ragazzata, qui è grave, molto più grave di quando hai appeso quella gente per le mutande! Passi il gatto, ma un essere umano no, non posso accettarlo! »

La ragazza lo guardò preoccupata: « Cosa hai mente di fare? »

Lo sguardo di Kaito non lasciava spazio a repliche: « Ancora non lo so, adesso sono troppo arrabbiato per pensarci. Per adesso mi limiterò ad andare dalla McGranitt e a trasfigurarle quelle maledette blatte, ma poi qualcosa m’inventerò… »

« Ottimo! Direi che questo è lavoro per i Malandrini, a occhio e croce… »

« Fred! George! »

I gemelli li guardarono comprensivi: « Eravamo venuti a chiedervi se vi andava di fare qualcosa per il piccolo Canon, ma vedo che siete già d’accordo! »

Kaito e Sheridan annuirono e il gruppo si mise d’accordo per discuterne la sera stessa, per poi dirigersi ognuno nella propria classe.

« Te lo prometto, Colin, troverò chi ti ha fatto questo, parola di Kaito Kuroba! »


	9. Un incantesimo facile facile

**Un incantesimo facile facile**

Dopo che Kaito superò il compito della McGranitt, seguirono giorni pieni di tensione, soprattutto per i Grifondoro. Tutti i compagni di classe di Colin erano agitatissimi per quello che era successo al compagno e non sapevano cosa fare per poterlo aiutare. Almeno fino a quando Stephen si presentò correndo in Sala Comune mentre il resto della classe stava facendo i compiti di Astronomia.

« Ragazzi, ragazzi, ho avuto un’ideona! »

Thomas lo guardò preoccupato: « L’ultima volta che hai detto così mi sono ritrovato a pulire un paiolo di chissà quale pozione che avevi fatto esplodere sulla parete… »

« Niente miscugli strani, stavolta, tranquillo! Stavo cercando nel baule di Colin se c’era qualcosa che potevo portargli in infermeria… »

Nicole lo guardò male: « Non si fruga nelle cose altrui! »

Ginny annuì: « E poi cosa dovremmo portargli? È pietrificato, non si accorgerebbe di nulla! »

Stephen esibì un sorrisone: « Ci ho pensato anch’io, anche perché ho trovato qualcosa di meglio… che ne dite di questa? »

Il ragazzo mostrò una macchina fotografica: « Colin la teneva di riserva, ma potremmo usarla noi! »

Nicole lo guardò perplessa: « E per farci cosa? »

Kaito afferrò l’idea: « Non vuoi che Colin si senta escluso quando tornerà a lezione… »

« Esatto! Diamoci da fare, fotografiamo tutto quello che possiamo e creiamo un album da mostrargli quando uscirà dall’infermeria! »

Thomas lo guardò interessato: « Conoscendo Colin, è un regalo che potrebbe piacergli, in effetti… chi è d’accordo? »

Tutti alzarono le mani.

Sheridan sorrise: « E allora cosa stiamo aspettando? »

L’idea riscosse molto successo. La maggioranza dei professori si mostrarono collaborativi e diedero ai ragazzi il permesso di fotografare parte delle lezioni. Tutti i Grifondoro di tutti gli anni provenienti da famiglie magiche fecero una colletta per procurarsi tantissimi rullini magici, mentre quelli di origine babbana fornirono una pila di album. Si scoprì con grande sorpresa di tutti che Baston, oltre ad essere un fanatico del Quidditch, era anche un discreto fotografo (a suo dire, usava la macchina fotografica solo per documentare gli allenamenti e trovare nuove strategie, ma tutti, gemelli Weasley in primis, si convinsero che lo diceva solo per mantenere un contegno) e il ragazzo si offrì volentieri di sviluppare le foto scattate dalle matricole perché si muovessero, così come piacevano a Colin. E le fotografie furono le più varie e disparate, che tutti i Grifondoro aiutarono a dividere negli album per argomento: le lezioni di Trasfigurazione, di Incantesimi, di Astronomia, di Erbologia, di Volo, persino qualcuna scattata di straforo durante Pozioni, poiché com’era prevedibile Piton era stato l’unico professore a non aver dato loro il permesso di usare la macchina fotografica nella sua aula. C’era un album dedicato ai pomeriggi di studio in biblioteca o in Sala Comune, uno per i pranzi e le cene in Sala Grande, uno per i momenti di svago. E uno ovviamente per le scene memorabili, che i primini sfogliavano ridendo come matti alla sera, davanti al camino, e che spesso sbirciavano interessati anche i più grandi. C’era una foto di Thomas sommerso letteralmente da una montagna di libri in biblioteca, riconoscibile solo dalla mano che spuntava da sotto il mucchio di pagine reggendo disperatamente gli occhiali per non romperli; c’era Stephen davanti a un paiolo e, visto che per la disperazione di Piton il ragazzo aveva il raro dono di rendere esplosiva qualunque pozione, era completamente ricoperto di melma verde e viola; c’era una magnifica foto di Ginny che svolazzava tranquillamente a bordo del suo manico di scopa mentre pochi metri più in basso Kaito sbatteva contro un albero; Sheridan che inciampava sulle scale addosso a Nicole e via così, mille piccole scene comiche che ridavano un sorriso alle spaventate matricole. C’era anche una foto con Kaito mentre guardava terrorizzato una lettera di Akako che aveva ricevuto durante la colazione. Nessuno ne aveva capito il senso, essendo ovviamente scritta in giapponese, ma il volto spaventato di Kaito nel leggere il mittente era stato abbastanza eloquente.

_Buongiorno, mio caro Kaito, come va?_

_Pare che quei buonisti di insegnanti di Hogwarts non ti recapitino la mia posta se ci allego qualche “regalino”… che peccato, ti assicuro che erano davvero con il botto…_

_E così mi tocca una banalissima lettera… pazienza… tanto lo sai che non mi arrendo per così poco, vero? Ho tutto il tempo del mondo… e prima o poi sarai mio, non dimenticarlo mai._

_Sappi che sei sempre nei miei pensieri._

_Akako_

Kaito rabbrividì all’ultima frase. Conoscendola, poteva essere tranquillamente una minaccia.

Nonostante tutto le indagini dei Malandrini non si erano mai fermate, ma senza successo. Kaito non poteva non sentirsi in parte responsabile della pietrificazione di Colin e si dava da fare in ogni modo, tuttavia non avevano indizi a cui aggrapparsi. Kaito passava delle ore a chiedersi cosa avrebbero fatto al suo posto tutti gli aspiranti detective con cui aveva a che fare come Kaito Kid. Come si sarebbero mossi a quel punto di stallo Saguru, Hattori o il piccolo Conan Edogawa? Non lo sapeva, non riusciva a vederseli in un ambiente così poco logico come quello di Hogwarts. Probabilmente si sarebbero adattati, avrebbero trovato una logica anche lì, ma lui non ci riusciva.

I Malandrini però non rimanevano certo con le mani in mano. Per distrarre alunni e professori dai brutti pensieri il quartetto organizzava piccoli scherzi di ogni tipo che non risparmiavano quasi nessuno. Quasi, perché su insistenza di Kaito e Sheridan la vittima preferita di Fred e George, Gazza, viveva un piccolo periodo di tregua. Secondo le due matricole, cuori troppo teneri per i gemelli, era già abbastanza sconvolto a causa di Mrs Purr per subire altri dispetti. Tuttavia non risparmiavano gli altri: la McGranitt si era ritrovata l’aula piena di bolle di sapone colorate che non volevano saperne di scoppiare, avevano convinto un paio di classi a fingere di non vedere Vitius, per cui il piccolo professore aveva avuto una crisi d’identità e aveva dovuto passare il pomeriggio da Madama Chips per un consulto psicologico e, come se non bastasse, avevano messo sottosopra tutte le mappe di Astronomia. Tuttavia la nuova vittima preferita dei Malandrini era sicuramente Allock, che tormentavano sempre con lo stesso scherzo, semplice quanto efficace e dagli effetti sempre nuovi e imprevedibili. Niente di complicato, in realtà, si limitavano semplicemente ad aprire appena potevano la serratura della gabbia di quei teneri e dispettosi Folletti della Cornovaglia che il professore si ostinava a tenere in aula o, meglio ancora, nel suo ufficio. Un _Alohomora_ , oppure un veloce scassinamento da parte di Kaito quando nessuno guardava, et voilà, una ventina di piccole pesti color blu elettrico provvedevano a distruggere la stanza meglio di quanto avrebbero potuto mai fare loro. Dei Malandrini naturali, li definì Sheridan. Fred propose anche di adottarne un paio come mascotte del gruppo, ma gli altri bocciarono l’idea. Perché togliere alcuni aguzzini al professore? In fondo, nessuno di loro avrebbe rinunciato al meraviglioso spettacolo di Allock tirato per i suoi adorati riccioli biondi.

Fu solo quando comparve l’annuncio della fondazione del Club dei Duellanti che le cose cambiarono.

I primini si dimostrarono entusiasti della proposta, con l’eccezione di Kaito.

« Ma perché, credete davvero che il mostro dell’erede di Serpeverde, se davvero esiste, si metta a duellare lealmente prima di pietrificarti? »

Stephen alzò le spalle: « No, ma qualcosa di utile potrebbe saltar fuori. Che abbiamo da perderci? »

Così tutto il gruppo del primo anno di Grifondoro si presentò compatto, come ormai usavano muoversi, in Sala Grande alle otto in punto, con la canonica macchina fotografica d’ordinanza appesa al collo di Ginny. Gli immensi tavoli da pranzo erano scomparsi e lungo una parete era apparso un palcoscenico d’oro, illuminato da migliaia di candele sospese in aria. Sotto la magica volta del soffitto, di un nero vellutato, sembravano essersi dati convegno quasi tutti, armati di bacchette magiche e di molta eccitazione.

Kaito fece una smorfia: « Con un impianto così scenografico ho un bruttissimo presentimento su chi sia l’organizzatore dell’evento… »

E come conferma ai suoi peggiori timori in quel momento Gilderoy Allock comparve sul palcoscenico.

Il prestigiatore ebbe un momento di sconforto, ma decise di ironizzare la situazione: « Ora inizia la passerella, mostrandoci la moda magica autunno-inverno di quest’anno… ammirate lo splendido abito color prugna scuro che il nostro modello c’illustra dall’alto dei suoi tacchi dodici… mentre ecco un altro abito classico, nero, che c’illustra un altro modello d’eccezione… »

Sheridan, Stephen e Thomas ridacchiarono vedendo salire anche Piton. No, decisamente lui non aveva l’aria da passerella d’alta moda.

Allock chiese il silenzio con un gesto: « Avvicinatevi! Avvicinatevi! Mi vedete tutti? Mi sentite tutti? »

Kaito sussurrò a denti stretti a Sheridan: « Purtroppo è impossibile non farlo… io ti avverto, se esagera me ne vado subito! »

L’insegnante continuò: « Molto bene! Il professor Silente mi ha dato il permesso di fondare questo piccolo Club dei Duellanti perché possiate allenarvi, nel caso doveste avere bisogno di difendervi, come è capitato a me innumerevoli volte. Per ulteriori particolari, si vedano i lavori da me pubblicati. »

Kaito tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Per un attimo aveva temuto che cominciasse a raccontare un’altra delle sue assurde storie.

« Permettete che vi presenti il mio assistente, il professor Piton. Mi dice di intendersi un po’ dell’arte del duello e molto sportivamente ha accettato di collaborare per una breve dimostrazione, prima di iniziare. Niente paura, ragazzi… quando avrò finito avrete ancora il vostro insegnante di Pozioni tutto intero, non temete! »

Kaito alzò un sopracciglio: « Oh, non credo proprio che Piton rischi qualcosa… piuttosto, se riesce a mandare Allock in infermeria per almeno un mese lo eleggo a mio insegnante preferito! »

Piton probabilmente stava pensando qualcosa di simile, a giudicare dalla strana piega assunta dal suo labbro superiore. Allock, da vero incosciente, invece di notarlo continuava a distribuire sorrisi a trentadue denti a chiunque si trovasse nelle vicinanze.

I due professori si misero uno di fronte all’altro e s’inchinarono; o per lo meno, Allock fece un inchino tutto svolazzi, mentre Piton piegò leggermente il capo con un movimento che tradiva la sua irritazione. Poi sguainarono le bacchette a mo’ di spade.

Allock commentò per la folla che assisteva in silenzio: « Come potete vedere, stiamo tenendo le bacchette nella posizione regolare di combattimento. Al tre, ci lanceremo i primi incantesimi. Nessuno dei due mirerà ad uccidere l’altro, naturalmente. Uno… due… tre… »

Entrambi sollevarono la bacchetta in alto puntandola poi sulla spalla dell’altro.

Piton gridò: « _Expelliarmus_ _!_ »

Ci fu un accecante bagliore di luce scarlatta e Allock fu scaraventato a gambe all’aria: volò all’indietro giù dal palco e sbatté contro la parete, su cui si accasciò finendo a terra.

Alcuni Serpeverde applaudirono, Kaito si trattenne per un soffio dall’unirsi a loro. Molte ragazze cercavano di vedere come stesse l’insegnante, ma Allock si stava già rialzando da terra con gambe malferme. Il cappello gli era caduto e i capelli ondulati gli si erano drizzati in testa. Tornò sul palco barcollando: « Ecco fatto! Questo era un incantesimo di Disarmo… come potete vedere, ho perso la bacchetta magica… ah, grazie signorina Brown. Sì, ottima idea davvero, mostrargli questo, professor Piton, ma non se la prenda se le dico che le sue intenzioni erano molto evidenti. Avrei potuto fermarla in qualsiasi momento. Ma ho pensato che fosse più istruttivo che i ragazzi vedessero… »

Kaito sospirò: « La più grossa balla della storia! È un pessimo attore! »

A giudicare dallo sguardo assassino che Piton rivolse ad Allock, anche il professore di Pozioni stava pensando qualcosa di simile. Subito l’insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure soggiunse: « Basta con le dimostrazioni! Ora io passo in mezzo a voi e formerò delle coppie. Professor Piton, se vuole aiutarmi… »

Così fecero. Ginny e Nicole si ritrovarono in coppia a due coetanei di Tassorosso, mentre Thomas e Stephen si scoprirono avversari. Allock ebbe la geniale idea di abbinare Sheridan a una ragazzina di Serpeverde dall’aria molto isterica e inviperita, mentre Piton accoppiò Kaito a una ragazzina di Corvonero.

Il prestigiatore fece un piccolo inchino con la testa: « Posso sapere chi ho l’onore di sfidare? »

« Luna Lovegood, primo anno. »

« Molto piacere, Kaito Kuroba, primo anno anch’io. »

La ragazza lo squadrò curiosa: « Sei molto alto… forse a causa di tutti quei Gorgosprizzi che ti girano attorno… »

« I _cosa?_ »

Ma non ebbe il tempo di approfondire l’argomento che Allock gridò: « Tutti uno di fronte all’altro e inchinatevi! »

Kaito fece un profondo ed elegante inchino in puro stile ladro gentiluomo, a cui Luna rispose incrociando le gambe e piegando le ginocchia, mentre con le mani stendeva i lembi della divisa. Più che a un duello, sembrava che si stessero invitando a un ballo d’altri tempi.

« Bacchette in posizione! Al mio “tre” lanciate l’incantesimo di Disarmo al vostro avversario… _soltanto_ per disarmarlo, naturalmente… non vogliamo incidenti. Uno… due… tre… »

Né Kaito né Luna ebbero il tempo di fare niente. Qualcuno aveva lanciato incantesimi diversi da quello di Disarmo prima del “tre” e si era scatenato il finimondo. Kaito si guardò intorno e prese una rapida decisione: « Scusami, Luna, vorrei solo evitare che i miei compagni si feriscano, ti dispiace? »

« Assolutamente no, vai pure. Odio la violenza. »

Il ragazzo le fece un occhiolino: « Ti devo un favore. »

Saettando da un parte all’alta della Sala, disturbato da un fumo verdastro proveniente da chissà dove, Kaito individuò subito Thomas e Stephen che stavano per essere coinvolti loro malgrado da una vera e propria rissa senza bacchette tra Hermione e una voluminosa Serpeverde e li afferrò entrambi di peso trascinandoli verso il muro. Lo stesso fece con Ginny e Nicole, e già si stava ributtando nel parapiglia per la terza volta quando Piton tuonò: « _Finite Incantatem!_ »

La situazione si calmò, ma l’ambientazione era ancora da guerriglia, soprattutto grazie a Hermione e alla sua compagna che ancora continuavano la loro lotta greco romana strillando, imitate da Sheridan e dall’altra Serpeverde, che continuava a ripetere battute di cattivo gusto sul cognome della Grifondoro facendola infuriare sempre di più. Harry atterrò l’avversaria di Hermione, mentre Kaito immobilizzò Sheridan, aiutato da Fred e George che placcarono l’altra contendente con una mossa degna di una partita di football americano.

Il prestigiatore faticò non poco a trattenere la compagna: « Ehilà, calmati, calmati, sono io! Buona… è finita… è finita… »

Sheridan agitò ancora un pugno: « Io ti spacco il naso! »

L’altra le rispose: « Solo da provarci, zucca marcia! »

Kaito la tenne più stretta e le sussurrò all’orecchio: « Buona, Momoka, ricordati il patto dei Malandrini… »

La ragazza si calmò, ma era ancora livida di rabbia: « Sì, sì… me lo ricordo, Mangetsu… ma quanto è difficile! »

Ron intanto sembrava sconvolto dal comportamento di Hermione: « Ma che diavolo ti è preso per metterti contro Millicent Bulstrode? »

La ragazza non sembrava intenzionata a parlare e gli fece segno che gli avrebbe risposto più tardi. Kaito sorrise comprensivo a Sheridan e allentò la presa, mentre Allock svolazzò fra la folla agitato contemplando le conseguenze provocate dal duello: « Oh santo cielo! Su, in piedi, Macmillian… attenta là, signorina Fawcett… stringi forte, Boot, e vedrai che in un attimo smetterà di sanguinare… forse sarà meglio che v’insegni a _bloccare_ gli incantesimi ostili. »

Gettò un occhiata a Piton, che lo stava fulminando con gli occhi, e subito distolse lo sguardo.

« Proviamo con una coppia di volontari… Paciok e Finch-Fletchley, vi va? »

Kaito si batté una mano sulla fronte: « Ma se li propone lui che razza di volontari sono? Mi proporrei io, ma per principio non partecipo a qualcosa proposto da quel… _quell’essere!_ »

Piton si mosse silenzioso come un grosso e sinistro pipistrello: « Pessima idea, professor Allock. Paciok fa guai anche con gli incantesimi più semplici. Vogliamo mandare dritti in infermeria i resti di Finch-Fletchley dentro una scatola di fiammiferi? Che ne dice di Malfoy e Potter? »

Allock gesticolò in direzione di Harry e Malfoy esclamando: « Ottima idea! »

Fred si morse un labbro: « Pessima idea, quei due sono nemici giurati e Malfoy ama giocare sporco… »

George annuì: « Senza contare che ce l’avrà ancora con Harry per la partita di Quidditch… »

La coppia si trovava al centro della sala e la folla indietreggiò per fare largo a entrambi. Allock bisbigliò qualcosa a Harry, facendo poi cadere la bacchetta a terra. Anche Piton suggerì qualcosa a Malfoy. Poi entrambi i contendenti si misero l’uno di fronte all’altro. Probabilmente si dissero qualcosa, ma Kaito era troppo lontano per sentirli chiaramente.

Allock gridò: « Tre… due… uno… via! »

Malfoy sollevò rapido la bacchetta magica e gridò: « _Serpensortia_ _!_ »

La punta della sua bacchetta esplose e un lungo serpente nero ne veniva letteralmente sparato fuori, cadeva pesantemente a terra e si rizzava, pronto a colpire. La folla arretrò rapidamente gridando.

Piton si avvicinò: « Non ti muovere, Potter. Ci penso io a mandarlo via… »

Allock lo spinse via esclamando: « Mi consenta! »

Kaito si mise le mani nei capelli: « No, no, no! Lasci fare a Piton! Con il cognome che si ritrova saprà come fare, no? »

Fred aggiunse: « Senza contare che è il direttore della Casa di Serpeverde… »

L’insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure brandì la sua bacchetta contro il rettile. Ci fu un boato; anziché scomparire, il serpente volò a tre metri di altezza e poi ricadde a terra con un gran tonfo.

« Ecco, lo sapevo… »

Inferocito, sibilando furiosamente, il rettile strisciò verso Justin Finch-Fletchley, si eresse un’altra volta, a zanne scoperte, pronto a colpire. Kaito tirò fuori la sua pistola spara carte, pronto a colpirlo, ma Harry lo anticipò, sibilando qualcosa al serpente, che si allontanò.

Justin, spaventato, prima di correre via, gridò: « A che gioco stai giocando? »

Ron trascinò via Harry mentre Piton faceva sparire il serpente. Tutti erano molto agitati e Kaito pensò bene di ritirare la sua pistola prima che venisse notata troppo e di trascinare la sua classe nei corridoi, seguiti a ruota da Fred e George.

« Ma che diavolo è successo? »

« Ma hai sentito come parlava Harry Potter? »

« Non credevo che fosse un Rettilofono! Proprio lui, poi… »

Kaito li guardò di storto: « Un _che?_ »

Fred sospirò: « Rettilofono. Sono i maghi che sanno parlare con i serpenti. È un’abilità naturale rarissima che di solito appartiene ai maghi oscuri… »

George annuì: « Gran bel guaio per Harry averlo mostrato così, davanti a tutti... »

I ragazzini si guardarono perplessi e spaventati. Un mago oscuro proprio nel loro dormitorio, a pochi passi dai loro letti?

Inaspettatamente, Kaito scoppiò a ridere: « Ma che andate a pensare? Un’abilità ereditaria non può essere buona o cattiva di per sé, tutto dipende dall’uso che se ne fa! E se Harry continua ad allontanare i serpenti infuriati come gli ho visto fare stasera, sono ben felice che sia un Rettilofono! »

Nicole protestò: « E chi ti dice che invece non lo stesse aizzando? Sei anche tu un Rettilofono, hai capito cosa ha detto? »

« Assolutamente no, io guardo i fatti. Il serpente ha smesso di attaccare appena Harry ha aperto bocca e tanto mi basta. »

I ragazzi sembrarono più tranquilli entrando nella Sala Comune. Harry, Ron ed Hermione parlottavano in un angolo. Kaito prese la sua bacchetta e si mise a gesticolare alzando volutamente la voce per distrarre l’attenzione da loro.

« Ma vogliamo piuttosto parlare della magrissima figura che ha fatto Allock questa sera? Non ne ha imbroccata una, si è persino lasciato sfuggire la bacchetta! E poi avete visto che disastro con quell’incantesimo di Disarmo? Un miracolo che Madama Chips non si sia vista invadere l’infermeria! Come se bastasse dire un _Expelliarmus_ per… »

Non aveva ancora completato la frase che vide qualcosa proveniente dalle sue spalle sfrecciare vicino ad un orecchio. Con uno scatto l’afferrò al volo.

« Una… bacchetta? »

Fred gli diede una pacca sulle spalle: « La _mia_ bacchetta, per la precisione! Complimenti, un incantesimo di Disarmo perfetto, criticone che non sei altro! »

Il ragazzo lo guardò perplesso: « _Io?_ Ti sbagli, sarà stato un caso. Non l’avevo mai provato prima e nessun incantesimo mi viene mai al primo colpo… »

George lo sfidò: « Davvero? E allora avanti, dimostralo, prova a disarmarmi… anzi, a _non_ disarmarmi! »

Kaito sospirò e puntando la propria bacchetta verso il ragazzo disse con poca convinzione: « _Expelliarmus_ _!_ »

La bacchetta scivolò dalle mani di George come attirata magneticamente da Kaito, che l’afferrò al volo stupefatto con la stessa mano in cui teneva ancora quella dell’altro gemello. La guardò meravigliato per qualche secondo, poi il suo viso si allargò in un sorriso ebete.

« _Expelliarmus_ _!_ »

Anche le bacchette di Thomas e Stephen gli volarono incontro.

« Ehi, che fai? Ridaccele! »

« Venitele a prendere, se ci riuscite! »

Kaito iniziò a far girare le bacchette sopra la sua testa come un abile giocoliere da circo, mentre i quattro ragazzi cercavano di riprendersele. L’album dei momenti memorabili di Colin si arricchì quindi, oltre che alle foto scattate al Club dei Duellanti, anche di numerose foto di Kaito che schizzava da una parte all’altra della Sala Comune con le bacchette, fra l’ilarità di tutti, persino di Harry, che non aveva poi molta voglia di ridere. Ma era difficile resistere all’immagine del ragazzo che ballava sullo schienale della poltrona la tipica danza russa a gambe piegate continuando a fare il giocoliere con le bacchette e facendo impazzire Fred, George, Thomas e Stephen. Almeno fino a quando il gruppo non gli tolse la poltrona da sotto i piedi facendolo cascare a terra. Ma nemmeno allora Kaito perse il suo sorriso.

Quella notte Kaito non aveva proprio sonno. Dopo settimane passate a tormentarsi con i sensi di colpa, era il primo momento in cui si sentiva veramente felice dalla pietrificazione di Colin. Troppo eccitato per rimanere a letto, il ragazzo scese in Sala Comune, trovandosi però la poltrona davanti al caminetto già occupata da un ragazzino magro con i capelli neri e spettinati, un grosso paio di occhiali e una curiosa cicatrice sulla fronte. Se ne stava tutto raggomitolato, abbracciandosi le gambe e fissando tristemente le fiamme.

« Stai ancora a rimuginarci su? »

Harry sussultò: « Kaito! »

Il prestigiatore avvicinò un’altra poltrona: « Non so cosa ti abbiano detto, ma per me non è così grave che tu sia un… »

« … Rettilofono. »

« Scommetto che fino a poco fa neanche sapevi cosa significava e vivevi bene lo stesso! »

Harry arrossì: « In effetti è così… non pensavo fosse una cosa negativa… »

« Cosa hai detto al serpente? »

« Di lasciare andare Justin. »

Kaito sorrise: « E cosa c’è di negativo in questo? »

Harry fece una piccola smorfia che voleva essere un sorriso: « Hai ragione, anch’io la penso così. Ma la gente non lo capirà mai… proprio io, poi… »

« Ma me la togli una curiosità? Che hai fatto per essere così famoso? »

Harry lo guardò sorpreso: « Come, non lo sai? »

Kaito scosse la testa e il ragazzino s’indicò la cicatrice: « Non hai mai sentito parlare del Bambino che è sopravvissuto? »

« Assolutamente no. »

« E nemmeno di un mago di nome Voldemort? Oppure di Tu-Sai-Chi o Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato o qualche definizione del genere? »

« Mai sentito. Dovrei? »

Per poco Harry non scoppiò a ridere di gusto: « Sei la prima persona che non sappia di me prima ancora che io mi presenti! Non sai quanto questo mi renda felice! Io proprio non vorrei essere una celebrità, anche perché io in realtà non ho fatto nulla… »

E gli raccontò degli anni oscuri del potere di Voldemort, dell’uccisione dei suoi genitori e di come fosse l’unico sopravvissuto nella storia magica all’incantesimo di morte, per la prima volta nella vita libero di dire veramente la sua versione dei fatti senza che l’interlocutore fosse influenzato da preconoscenze vere o inventate.

Il ragazzo concluse: « Per questo sono così famoso, per questo ho questa strana cicatrice, per questo non potrò mai avere una vita tranquilla. Per una notte di cui ricordo a malapena un’accecante luce verde. »

Kaito cercò di rimettere ordine nella miriade d’informazioni che aveva appena ricevuto: « Dunque, vediamo se ho capito: l’Hitler del mondo maghi, che qui si chiama Voldemort… »

« Forse dovresti chiamarlo come fanno tutti Tu-Sai-Chi, che io sappia solo io e Silente osiamo pronunciarne il nome, gli altri hanno troppa paura… »

Kaito alzò le spalle: « Perché dovrei avere paura di un nome che per me non significa nulla? »

« Giusto. Per la cronaca, dopo la notte in cui uccise i miei genitori si allontanò più morto che vivo in Albania e non se ne ebbero più notizie fino all’anno scorso. »

« Perché, l’anno scorso che è successo? »

Harry fece spallucce, parlando come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo: « Ha cercato di ritornare in forze infiltrandosi ad Hogwarts, ma l’abbiamo fermato io, Ron ed Hermione. »

Kaito fece un piccolo fischio: « Però, complimenti! Tre ragazzini che battono un potente mago oscuro da soli! »

Harry arrossì: « Solo perché era indebolito. »

« Sarà, ma di tutta questa storia c’è una cosa che di sicuro ho capito. »

« Ovvero? »

« Che io e te abbiamo decisamente qualcosa in comune. »

Harry lo guardò perplesso e tentò di ironizzare: « Non vedo cicatrici sulla tua fronte. »

« No, ma anche mio padre è stato ucciso. »

Il ragazzino tornò subito serio: « Davvero? »

« Sì, e io sto cercando i suoi assassini con ogni mezzo a mia disposizione. »

Harry sospirò: « Né io né te abbiamo vita facile, eh? »

Kaito gli sorrise gentilmente: « No, ma sappi che se ti serve aiuto io sono qui. Non credo e non crederò mai che tu abbia qualcosa a che vedere con la storia dell’erede di Serpeverde. »

« E lo stesso vale per me. Se ti servisse qualcosa ti aiuterò volentieri, ma da quel che ti ho visto fare dubito che ti servirà mai il mio aiuto! »

Harry sbadigliò e Kaito s’alzò: « Vai a dormire, Harry. La giornata è stata lunga e domani lo sarà ancora di più. Ma qualunque cosa ti possano dire non ti arrendere, c’è gente che crede in te! »

« Grazie della chiacchierata, Kaito. A domani. »

Harry salì verso il dormitorio, ma il prestigiatore non lo seguì subito. Quella sera si sentiva decisamente più sollevato, e non solo per la chiacchierata con Harry. Non sapeva nemmeno lui come spiegarselo, ma aveva l’impressione che fosse stato tolto un blocco di sicurezza alla sua bacchetta. Si sentiva in grado di fare qualunque incantesimo. Per provarselo si voltò di colpo puntando la bacchetta alle sue spalle.

« _Wingardium_ _Leviosa!_ »

A quel sussurro la poltrona su cui poco prima era seduto Harry si sollevò di un buon metro. La riabbassò senza sforzo e se ne tornò a letto fiero di se stesso.

Sì, la situazione stava decisamente volgendo a suo favore.


	10. Polisucco? No, grazie!

**Polisucco** **? No, grazie!**

« Come sarebbe a dire che non posso tornare a casa per Natale? Che storia è questa? È uno scherzo di cattivo gusto? »

Finalmente il trimestre si chiuse e sul castello scese un silenzio profondo, come quello che regnava sui campi bianchi di neve. Tranne ovviamente che nell’ufficio della McGranitt, dove Kaito aveva appena ricevuto una notizia tutt’altro che allegra.

« Non amo scherzare e dovresti averlo capito da un pezzo, Kuroba. »

« Ma che significa che non posso tornare? Gli altri sì, sono sicuro, perché quest’eccezione per me? »

La professoressa lo guardò seria e per un attimo Kaito temette che dipendesse dai numerosi scherzi ai danni di Allock. Forse invece che dargli nuove punizioni l’insegnante aveva chiesto e ottenuto che gli venisse negato il permesso natalizio. Ma la McGranitt sembrava più dispiaciuta che arrabbiata: « Non è un problema che dipende né da noi né da te. Purtroppo sul Giappone è in corso una bufera di neve molto violenta che sembra durerà parecchio sia secondo le previsioni meteorologiche babbane che secondo i nostri metodi divinatori magici. L’aeroplano non sarebbe in grado di atterrare, purtroppo, e infatti sono stati annullati tutti i voli internazionali sia in partenza che in arrivo e ci sono problemi anche con quelli nazionali. Mi rendo conto che per te sia dura rinunciare all’unica occasione durante l’anno di rivedere amici e parenti, ma temo non ci sia altra scelta. L’istituto ti ospiterà volentieri senza alcun obbligo da parte tua. È il massimo che possiamo fare per te. »

Kaito sospirò profondamente. Capiva la situazione, ma la notizia non aiutò certo a risollevargli il morale già abbastanza a terra dopo la doppia pietrificazione di Justin Finch-Fletchley e Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa. A quanto pare i maghi non erano poi così superiori ai babbani se rimanevano anche loro bloccati dal tempo atmosferico. Uscì dalla stanza senza protestare, ma quando raccontò l’accaduto a Fred e a George furono loro a rimanere perplessi.

« Ma che storia è questa? C’erano molti altri modi per farti arrivare in Giappone! »

« Potevano darti una Passaporta, farti usare la Polvere Volante, potevano persino portarti fino ad Hosmegade e lì farti Smaterializzare da qualcuno! »

« Non ho capito una parola di quello che hai detto. »

Sheridan sospirò: « Forse pensare al teletrasporto ti viene più facile… Fred si è limitato ad elencarti tutti i possibili modi magici. »

Sì, decisamente gli veniva più facile. Per un attimo gli tornarono in mente i pomeriggi passati a guardare alla televisione le repliche di Star Trek con i compagni di classe e gli tornò il magone.

Fred gli tirò una manata sulla spalla: « Dai, che rimaniamo tutti qui a divertirci come pazzi, non ti faremo sentire nostalgia di casa! »

George invece andò a stuzzicare Sheridan: « Tutti no, la nostra Momoka se ne torna a casuccia da mamma e papà, lasciandoci qui soli soletti… »

« Molto spiritoso, Soseiji! Da quel che so, rimarranno qui tutti i Weasley più Harry ed Hermione, quindi non sarai solo, Kaito. »

« Sì, ma loro hanno scelto di rimanere, non sono stati obbligati dalle previsioni meteo! »

Fred sorrise: « Non preoccupare Mangetsu, pensiamo a tutto noi! Ma quando torneremo dalla gita ad Hosmegade! »

Kaito scattò: « Aspetta, Futago, c’è qualcosa che potete fare per me anche lì! »

I gemelli si guardarono complici: « Dicci tutto! »

Quando i gemelli tornarono, più di metà dell’istituto era già vuoto e sia Harry che Kaito erano in Sala Comune a fare i compiti con aria depressa. L’umore di Harry non era più migliorato da quando tutta la scuola pensava che fosse stato lui a pietrificare tutti, ma era felice di aver accanto per Natale solo le persone più care.

Fred si avvicinò a Kaito e gli consegnò un pacchetto: « Missione compiuta! Purtroppo di singolo non c’era niente, c’era solo questo set… »

Kaito aprì il pacchetto e s’illuminò: « È perfetto, così sono a posto per un po’… quanto vi devo? »

« Tre galeoni e cinque falci. »

Kaito prese il borsellino che gli aveva regalato Hagrid qualche mese prima e cercò la somma richiesta: « Benissimo, in proporzione in un negozio babbano avrei speso molto di più… a proposito, _non hanno alcun tipo di magia_ , vero? »

George lo rassicurò: « Tranquillo, li abbiamo presi in un negozio poco conosciuto di Hosmegade dove vendono articoli da incantare… però sono molto predisposti alla magia, quindi se volessi farci tu qualche incantesimo dovrebbe essere più semplice per te! »

Il ragazzo scosse la testa: « No, no, meglio di no, non ne sono in grado. »

Fred si offrì: « Se vuoi possiamo farlo noi per te! Conosciamo un bellissimo incantesimo per far cambiar loro colore a intervalli regolari, per esempio… »

« Vi ringrazio, ma è meglio di no. Devono essere esattamente di questo colore. »

« Perché proprio blu? »

« Perché nella mia lingua il suo nome significa _Bambina Blu…_ »

I gemelli si guardarono complici: « Ah-ah! Conosciamo quello sguardo, quelli non sono mica per tua madre! Avevamo ragione, c’è una ragazza di mezzo! »

« Chi è? È babbana o strega? Come si chiama? »

Kaito si mise un dito sulle labbra: « Da me non saprete una parola. Grazie dell’aiuto, ragazzi! »

I gemelli lo presero in giro: « Non finisce qui, prima o poi scopriremo tutto! Non puoi chiedere il nostro aiuto e poi lasciarci così senza risposte! »

Il prestigiatore rispose con una linguaccia: « Quando imparerete il giapponese capirete che vi ho già dato tutti gli indizi necessari! Buona fortuna, aspiranti detective dei miei stivali, ma sappiate che nessun investigatore mi frega così facilmente! »

E mentre i gemelli protestavano ancora, il ragazzo mise la scatola in tasca e salì le scale del dormitorio. Nella sua camera ormai deserta l’aspettava la sua colomba, pronta ad avvertire sua madre che non sarebbe potuto tornare a casa per Natale. La lettera era già quasi pronta, ma aspettò ancora ad inviarla. Prese un altro pezzo di carta e iniziò a scrivere un biglietto d’auguri da allegare al regalo, poi aprì la scatola. Cinque piccoli gioielli brillavano nell’anonima confezione di cartone e in ognuno era incastonata una pietra, che a seconda della luce passava da un blu intenso a un azzurro chiarissimo. Erano piccoli zaffiri, un tipo di pietra che Kaito trovava da sempre molto affascinante. Dopo un attimo di riflessione prese il meno impegnativo: un portachiavi molto elegante, a cui volendo si poteva facilmente staccare l’anello per trasformarlo in un ciondolo.

Indeciso se aggiungere ancora qualcosa alla lettera per la madre, Kaito scese di sotto. Harry se n’era andato, ma c’erano Ginny, completamente intenta a scrivere su un quadernino nero, e Ron, che sistemava accuratamente i pezzi su una scacchiera.

« Non sapevo che giocassi a scacchi! »

Ron arrossì leggermente mentre sua sorella rispose per lui, senza alzare lo sguardo dal quadernetto: « Non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma è un campione! »

Kaito lo guardò con aria divertita: « Ah sì? Posso sfidarti, allora? »

Ron lo invitò a sedersi con un gesto della mano e iniziarono la partita. Quando due ore dopo Hermione ed Harry tornarono dalla biblioteca, li trovarono intenti nelle fasi finali, mentre tutti i fratelli Weasley assistevano incuriositi.

« Che succede? Aspettiamo Ron in biblioteca da più di mezz’ora! »

Percy cercò di calmare Hermione: « Credo che non si sia accorto del tempo che passava, questa volta Ronald ha trovato pane per i suoi denti… sono due ore che Kaito gli sta dando filo da torcere! »

Harry li guardò stupito: « Due ore? Ma nemmeno l’anno scorso per la Pietra ci ha messo così tanto! »

Ron esibì un sorrisone muovendo la torre: « E finalmente… scacco matto! »

Kaito guardò la scacchiera deluso: « Riconosco la sconfitta. Sei davvero bravo come dicono, Ron! »

Il ragazzo sorrise: « Tu non sei da meno, Kaito. »

Fred gli si avvicinò di spalle: « Non scherza, sei il primo che riesce a far durare così a lungo una partita con lui! »

Hermione batté le mani: « Mi fa piacere, ma adesso abbiamo _i compiti_ da fare, Ron! »

« Ma Hermione, siamo in vacanza… »

La ragazza lanciò a Ron uno sguardo a dir poco inviperito e il ragazzo fece un’espressione che a Kaito non sfuggì, come se avesse capito solo allora cosa la ragazza volesse veramente dire: « Ah… sì, _i compiti_ , è vero, te l’avevo promesso… sistemo la scacchiera e arrivo! »

« Muoviti! »

Harry aiutò l’amico di sempre a ritirare: « Scusala, sai che è un po’ nervosa… »

Ron sbuffò: « Sì, lo so, lo so… comunque grazie per la bella partita, Kaito! »

« Sappi che voglio la rivincita! »

« Quando vuoi! »

Ron, Harry ed Hermione uscirono dalla Sala Comune insieme a Percy, mentre Fred e George si misero a parlottare davanti al caminetto e Ginny ricominciò a scrivere su quello che aveva proprio l’aria di essere un diario segreto. Kaito sospirò: tipico delle ragazzine, ma in fondo Ginny era proprio nell’età giusta per questo genere di cose.

Osservandoli, a Kaito venne un’idea. Salì di nuovo nel dormitorio e aggiunse un paio di righe alla lettera che stava scrivendo.

Scusa, mamma, oltre a consegnare quel regalo ad Aoko, potresti procurarmi un paio di cosette?

Arrivò Natale. Il castello era completamente ricoperto dalla neve e anche Kaito fu svegliato da qualcosa di morbido e bianco. Solo che si trattava di un cuscino.

« SVEGLIA, MANGETSU, È NATALE! »

Kaito aprì gli occhi intontito: « Ho capito, Futago, ma non è il caso di reagire così… »

Di tutta risposta ricevette altre due cuscinate, a cui il prestigiatore rispose senza esitazioni, ormai completamente sveglio. Dato che il dormitorio del primo anno era desolatamente vuoto, Fred e George gli avevano proposto di trasferirsi momentaneamente nel loro. Lo stesso aveva fatto Ginny andando da Hermione; gli unici ad essere rimasti al loro posto erano Harry e Ron, già normalmente insieme, e Percy, che aveva detto di preferire rimanere solo. Come un orso bruno nella sua tana, avevano aggiunto non del tutto a torto i gemelli.

Erano quindi già tre notti che Kaito dormiva nel dormitorio del quarto anno, scherzando con i Weasley fino a tarda notte, per poi dormire di più al mattino. Ma c’era un motivo importantissimo che li aveva spinti ad alzarsi prima del solito.

« I regali! »

Fred si gettò sul mucchietto di pacchetti vicino al suo letto seguito a ruota da George. Anche Kaito aveva un discreto numero di regali. Stava per aprire il primo, quando un rumore proveniente dalla finestra gli fece alzare lo sguardo.

Soseiji guardò stupito il vetro: « Ma quella non è la tua colomba? »

Kaito sorrise e aprì la finestra, solo che invece di un candido uccello ne entrarono ben sei, portando un grosso pacco.

Futago le guardò sorpreso, contandole col dito: « S… sei Aoko? »

Kaito invece fece un sorrisone e allargò le braccia, dove le colombe si accomodarono, tre da una parte e tre dall’altra: « Andromeda! Bess! Ginevra! Lucilla! Serenity! Zelda! Siete riuscite a raggiungermi nonostante il tempaccio che c’è a casa? Bravissime! »

« Riesci a distinguerle a occhio nudo? »

« E soprattutto… quante ne hai? Pensavamo ci fosse solo Aoko! »

Kaito rise: « Le ho addestrate personalmente, quindi le so distinguere benissimo! Comunque in caso di dubbio ognuna ha un cartellino appeso alla zampa con il proprio nome… di solito non mi sbaglio, ma con una ventina di colombelle qualche volta può capitare! »

I gemelli si guardarono perplessi: « Venti colombe? E che te ne fai, un allevamento? »

« Ma no! I numeri con le colombe sono un classico dei prestigiatori, o dei maghi babbani come vi ostinate a chiamarci voi! Alcune colombe vengono addestrate a fare un certo tipo di esercizi, altre dei numeri diversi e così via, in modo che possano aiutarmi al meglio. C’è un rapporto di reciproca fiducia fra noi… adesso però, piccole mie, sarete esauste! Andate in voliera, c’è Aoko che vi aspetta e potrete riposarvi! Grazie di tutto! »

Le colombe tubarono felici riprendendo il volo e Kaito si concentrò sul pacco. Erano regali di Natale da casa. Il ragazzo notò lo sguardo trepidante dei gemelli e decise di dargli la precedenza. La prima cosa che saltò all’occhio fu una busta posta sopra a tutto.

Buon Natale, Kaito!

Nonostante la fatica che avevo fatto per farti avere quanto mi avevi chiesto, ho deciso di riprovare a spedirti un altro pacco perché i tuoi amici mi avevano intasato la casa di regali per te. Ovviamente c’è anche il mio, che spero attenuerà la tua nostalgia di casa, insieme a una scorta di carta normale e di biro, che a quanto mi avevi detto stavi esaurendo. Non dimenticare di ringraziare tutti per i doni!

Divertiti e non preoccuparti per noi, qui va tutto bene.

Mamma

P.s. : attento, il mio regalo è fragile, non scuoterlo!

Kaito sorrise e iniziò a prendere in mano qualche pacchetto. Decise di iniziare da quello fragile, per non rischiare di romperlo.

I gemelli iniziarono a sbirciare: « Allora? »

« Cos’è? Cos’è? »

Kaito lo aprì e sorrise: « Oh, mamma… »

Nella scatola c’era un set per il tè in puro stile tradizionale giapponese, con una grossa confezione di tè verde in foglie.

Fred guardò il tutto perplesso: « Ti porti avanti con il lavoro? Lettura delle foglie di tè si fa dal terzo anno! »

Kaito sorrise: « No, credo che mia mamma volesse farmi sentire meno nostalgia del Giappone… anche se non abbiamo un orario preciso, non siamo meno fissati di voi inglesi con il tè, credimi! »

George sbirciò nel resto del pacco: « E il resto cos’è? »

Kaito continuò a rovistare. I suoi vecchi compagni di classe gli avevano mandato una ventina di mazzi di carte da gioco per i suoi numeri, ben sapendo che ne usava sempre una quantità industriale; Aoko gli aveva mandato una lettera piena di ringraziamenti per il portachiavi a cui aveva allegato un pacco contenente quindici foulard vivacemente colorati, altro elemento indispensabile per un prestigiatore; Saguro si era limitato a una lettera in cui gli annunciava che non aveva ancora perso le speranze di scoprire le sue vere attività in Inghilterra, perché ormai ne era certo, scuole per prestigiatori lì non ce n’erano; Jii gli mandò una cravatta rossa nuova di zecca e tutta l’attrezzatura per tenere pulito il monocolo del costume di Kaito Kid, dono totalmente incomprensibile per i gemelli che non l’avevano mai visto nei panni del ladro prestigiatore e che continuarono a chiedersi per un bel po’ cosa se ne dovesse fare, non portando occhiali. Ma il regalo che gli causò più preoccupazioni fu l’ultimo. C’era sopra un bigliettino attaccato con lo scotch:

Forse così riuscirò a fartelo avere. Buon Natale.

Akako

Kaito rabbrividì e si rifiutò persino di toccarlo, preferendo sollevarlo con il Wingardium Leviosa. Era una sfera di cristallo di piccole dimensioni.

« Visti gli ultimi scherzi che mi hai combinato, ragazza, te lo scordi che lo tocchi a mani nude senza prima averlo fatto controllare! »

I gemelli lo guardarono perplesso e Kaito ridacchiò: « Invece di curiosare fra i miei regali, avete aperto il mio? »

I fratelli ubbidirono subito. Erano identici, due pacchetti rettangolari che si rivelarono essere…

« … set per prestigiatori dilettanti? »

« Forte! »

Kaito sorrise: « Lieto che vi piacciano. Mi chiedete sempre d’insegnarvi qualche trucco, così… »

« E tu hai aperto il nostro? »

« Ho quasi paura a farlo, in realtà, conoscendovi… »

Ridacchiando aprì il sacchetto, rovesciandosi addosso una serie di oggetti per lui incomprensibili. I gemelli sorrisero: « Fuochi d’artificio Filibuster e una selezione dei migliori scherzi magici direttamente da Zonko! »

« Per starci dietro con i Malandrini ti converrà imparare a usarli! »

Kaito sospirò: « In pratica abbiamo avuto la stessa idea! »

I gemelli annuirono e, dopo aver guardato gli altri regali, Kaito scese tenendo sempre ben sollevata la sfera di Akako: « Porto solo questa dalla McGranitt e torno a festeggiare! »

Kaito arrivò in Sala Grande per il pranzo di Natale dopo aver fatto anche un salto in infermeria. Sì, aveva voluto fare gli auguri anche a Colin e lasciargli il suo regalo, un porta rullini. Prima o poi si sarebbe svegliato, ne era certo. Ma il velo di malinconia lasciò subito spazio allo stupore.

La Sala Grande era uno splendore. Non solo era addobbata con una dozzina di alberi di Natale coperti di ghiaccio e con grossi festoni di agrifoglio e di vischio che andavano da un parte all’altra del soffitto, ma dall’alto fioccava anche neve magica, calda e asciutta. Kaito si sedette al tavolo dei Grifondoro scrollandosene un po’ dalle spalle, mentre tutti lo salutavano e gli facevano gli auguri, ringraziandolo per i regali.

Ginny indicò il fermaglio per i capelli che il prestigiatore le aveva donato, così che il ciuffo rosso le smettesse di andare sugli occhi mentre scriveva: « Grazie mille, è molto bello! Ti è piaciuto il mio portapenne? »

« Molto! Così almeno smetterò di perderle tutte in giro! Non ero attrezzato per le piume di uccello, avevo solo un portapenne babbano… ci ho già messo la penna che mi ha regalato Hermione! »

Harry finse di protestare: « Ehi, quindi non l’avevi regalata solo a me! »

Il tavolo rise e la ragazza chiese: « E che te ne pare del libro che ci ho allegato? »

« _“Guida completa al mondo magico per maghi dilettanti”?_ Molto utile, grazie del pensiero! E il mio sull’alchimia giapponese? »

« Gli ho dato un’occhiata e sembra davvero interessante! »

Ron intervenne: « Non ho ben capito quello che hai regalato a me, a dire il vero, le istruzioni sono in giapponese stretto… »

Kaito sorrise imbarazzato: « Chiedo scusa, mia madre non è riuscita a trovarne una con le istruzioni in inglese… comunque è una scacchiera di shogi, la versione nipponica degli scacchi. Poi t’insegnerò a giocarci… grazie a te, piuttosto, per i pezzi degli scacchi che si muovono! »

Ron arrossì e borbottò qualcosa sul fatto che non era paragonabile agli shogi perché erano usati e che non aveva avuto abbastanza soldi per prendere anche la scacchiera, ma Kaito lo rassicurò: « Tranquillo, è un regalo bellissimo … e poi ci ha pensato Harry a regalarmela, insieme a dei dolci magici che non ho ancora capito cosa siano e come si mangino… »

Ron guardò il suo migliore amico con l’espressione più sorpresa del suo repertorio e Harry sorrise: « Tanto non sapevo cosa prenderti… e grazie mille per la sciarpa di Grifondoro! »

« Visto gli allenamenti che Baston ti fa fare anche sotto la neve, forse così non ti verrà un’influenza da record! »

L’ultimo ringraziamento arrivò via gufo. Era da parte di Sheridan, che sembrava molto entusiasta dei semi e del libro su come coltivare i bonsai. In allegato c’era un elegante mazzo di tarocchi che, anche se non erano le carte da gioco che maneggiava di solito, Kaito apprezzò parecchio, più che altro per l‘aspetto artistico.

Dopo tutti i ringraziamenti, Silente diresse il canto corale di alcune delle sue carole preferite, mentre Hagrid, man mano che tracannava grog, batteva il tempo sempre più freneticamente. Distratto dai numeri di prestigio con cui Kaito intratteneva il tavolo, Percy non si era accorto che Fred aveva fatto un incantesimo al suo cartellino di Prefetto, su cui ora si leggeva “Perfetto” e continuava a chiedere che avessero tanto da ridere. Dalla tavola dei Serpeverde, Draco Malfoy, con voce stentorea, faceva commenti maligni sul maglione nuovo di Harry, ma lui sembrava ignorarlo.

Dopo un po’ lui, Ron ed Hermione uscirono dalla Sala Grande, mentre Kaito rimase a esibirsi in un piccolo spettacolo per compagni e anche per qualche professore, visto che Silente, Hagrid, la McGranitt, Vitius e persino Piton, da lontano, guardarono interessati carte, foulard e colombe apparire e scomparire senza l’uso di alcuna magia, come il ragazzo dimostrò lasciando la sua bacchetta in bella vista sul tavolo e sfidando chiunque a controllare; solo alla fine dell’esibizione il ragazzo lasciò la Sala ormai praticamente deserta stiracchiandosi ben bene. Aveva fatto tardi perché si era trattenuto per un bel po’ a discutere con Vitius dei trucchi babbani di prestidigitazione, ma nonostante tutto si era divertito, doveva ammetterlo. Il sorriso però scomparve dal suo volto nel vedere di spalle Tiger e Goyle cadere a terra e, soprattutto, Harry e Ron cercare faticosamente di nasconderli in un armadio.

« Ehi, che diavolo state facendo? »

I due ragazzi si paralizzarono di colpo. Ron si voltò verso Kaito con un colorito terreo cercando una scusa, una giustificazione plausibile, ma sembrava che avesse perso la capacità di formulare una frase comprensibile.

Il prestigiatore li squadrò seri dall’alto al basso: « Ragazzi, odio fare il poliziotto, _credetemi_ , ma se non mi date una spiegazione decente per quest’aggressione non mi date altra scelta che chiamare Percy. »

Ron recuperò improvvisamente la parola, anche se gli uscì una voce molto strozzata: « No, Percy no! »

« E allora ditemi perché avete picchiato quei due! »

Harry guardò Ron negli occhi: « Non li abbiamo picchiati. Sono solo narcotizzati. »

« Ah bè, di bene in meglio. In effetti a pensarci non sareste riusciti a picchiarli con la stazza che si ritrovano questi gorilla! Cos’è, dovete fare una rapina? »

Ron rispose: « No! Cioè sì! Cioè, non proprio… è complicato da spiegare! »

Kaito li guardò entrambi con uno sguardo molto furbo: « Mettetemi alla prova, sono uno più aperto di quanto crediate! »

Poco tempo dopo Kaito si ritrovò ad entrare con i due ragazzini nel bagno delle ragazze al secondo piano. Non si vedeva quasi nulla a causa del denso fumo nero che usciva da gabinetto dove Hermione stava preparando la Pozione.

Harry bussò discretamente alla porta: « Hermione? »

Udirono stridere il chiavistello, e la ragazza uscì, la faccia lucida e lo sguardo ansioso. Dietro di lei, si sentiva il blop blop dalla pozione che sobbolliva. Sul sedile della tazza erano pronti tre bicchieri di vetro.

Hermione chiese in un soffio: « Li avete presi? »

Ron fece una smorfia: « _Ci_ hanno presi, vorrai dire! »

Kaito si sporse dalla porta del gabinetto: « Salve! Questi due mi hanno raccontato una storia molto interessante… »

Hermione impallidì di colpo, per poi arrossire con altrettanta velocità.

« Non ti arrabbiare con loro, li ho costretti io a dirmi tutto. Davvero un’impresa niente male per tre del secondo anno prendere un libro dalla Sezione Proibita con l’inganno e preparare una pozione complicatissima di nascosto da tutti, per di più rubando gli ingredienti a Piton. Ragazzi, i miei complimenti! »

Hermione lo guardò sorpresa: « Non ci denuncerai? »

« No, il motivo per cui lo state facendo sta a cuore anche a me. Ma non è detto che ve lo faccia fare. »

I ragazzi si guardarono spaventati. Tanta fatica per nulla?

« Se risponderai a una domanda, Hermione, e se lo farai sinceramente, non vi ostacolerò. »

Kaito la fissò dritto dritto negli occhi: « Sei sicura di aver fatto tutto a dovere? Che non ci saranno effetti collaterali di alcun tipo? »

Hermione sostenne lo sguardo: « Sicurissima. »

Kaito si appoggiò alla parete incrociando le braccia: « Allora fate pure. Ma rimarrò qui a controllare che fili tutto liscio. Al primo accenno di malessere vi trascino tutti in infermeria indipendentemente dalle conseguenze, ok? »

I tre ragazzi annuirono e Hermione tirò fuori un sacchetto: « Ho trafugato questi abiti di ricambio dalla lavanderia. Una volta che sarete diventati Tiger e Goyle, avrete bisogno di taglie più grandi. »

Tutti e quattro guardarono dentro al calderone. Vista da vicino, la pozione sembrava una fanghiglia densa e scura.

Hermione scorse ancora una volta la pagina impataccata del _De Potentissimis Potionibus:_ « Mi sembra che il libro dica che… dopo averla bevuta, avremo esattamente un’ora prima di riprendere le nostre sembianze. »

Kaito fece un rapido conto mentale: « Dovrete essere particolarmente rapidi. Vi consiglio di sincronizzare gli orologi. Anzi, forse non vi conviene nemmeno prenderla tutti insieme… se avrete qualche minuto di scarto, l’uno coprirà l’altro in caso di fuga rapida. »

Hermione annuì: « Mi pare una proposta ragionevole. Io la berrò qualche minuto dopo e vi raggiungerò, va bene? »

Ron guardava il paiolo come se fosse una bomba atomica: « E ora che si fa? »

« La versiamo nei bicchieri e poi ci mettiamo i capelli dentro. »

Hermione versò alcune cucchiaiate in ogni bicchiere e nel primo, con mano tremante, lasciò cadere il suo capello.

Dalla pozione venne un sibilo come di un bollitore, poi si formò una schiuma abbondante. Un attimo dopo, l’intruglio aveva assunto un color giallo-vomito.

Kaito guardò il bicchiere con una smorfia: « Se non sapessi che c’è dentro, con tutta quella schiuma direi che è la peggior birra che abbia mai visto! »

Ron aggiunse: « Puah… essenza di Millicent Bulstrode. Scommetto che è disgustosa! »

Il prestigiatore lo guardò preoccupato: « Dubito che quella di Tiger e Goyle abbia un aspetto migliore… »

Hermione esortò i compagni: « Su, mettete dentro i capelli. »

Harry lasciò cadere il pelo di Goyle nel bicchiere di mezzo e Ron il capello di Tiger nell’ultimo. In entrambi, la pozione cominciò a sibilare e schiumare: quella di Goyle assunse il color cachi, tipico dei fantasmi, mentre quella di Tiger divenne marrone scuro.

Ron ed Hermione allungarono la mano verso i loro bicchieri, ma Harry li fermò: « Aspettate un attimo. È meglio che non la beviamo qua dentro: appena ci saremo trasformati non ci staremo più. E anche se non ti trasformerai subito con noi, Hermione, Millicent Bulstrode non è un cosino da niente. »

Ron aprì la porta: « Ben detto. Andiamo ognuno in un gabinetto. »

Tutti uscirono. Harry e Ron s’infilarono in due bagni, mentre Kaito ed Hermione aspettarono di fronte ai lavandini, lei stringendo con molta attenzione il suo bicchiere.

Si udì la voce di Harry: « Pronto? »

Ron rispose: « Pronto. »

« Uno… due… tre… »

Kaito ed Hermione attesero, con l’ansia che saliva ogni secondo di più. Probabilmente passarono solo un paio di minuti, ma a loro sembrarono secoli. Finalmente la porta di Harry si aprì e ne uscì Goyle.

Kaito lo guardò sorpreso: « Diavolo, ha funzionato davvero! »

Harry-Goyle li guardò un po’ imbarazzato, poi si rivolse a Ron con voce bassa e gracchiante: « Tutto bene, Ron? »

Un grugnito gli rispose: « Sì. »

Anche Ron uscì. A parte il pallore e l’aria stravolta, era indistinguibile da Tiger.

« È incredibile. Incredibile! »

Harry-Goyle si allentò il cinturino dell’orologio: « È meglio che ci avviamo. Dobbiamo ancora scoprire dov’è la sala di ritrovo dei Serpeverde. Speriamo soltanto di incontrare qualcuno da seguire… »

Ron-Tiger scoppiò a ridere: « Non sai quanto sia strano vedere Goyle che pensa. »

Hermione li esortò ad andare: « Cominciate a scoprire dov’è la Sala, io vi raggiungerò appena ho fatto. Tanto sappiamo che sono nei sotterranei, vi troverò in fretta! »

Kaito annuì: « Io rimango con lei, muovetevi, avete già perso cinque dei vostri preziosi minuti! »

Ron-Tiger annuì: « Non entreremo senza di te, tranquilla! »

I due ragazzi s’avviarono. Hermione guardò un attimo Kaito prima di entrare nel bagno: « Sei sicuro di voler rimanere? Hai visto che la Pozione Polisucco ha funzionato con loro! »

« Sì, ma tu avrai una fifa matta di bere quella roba da sola! »

La ragazza sorrise: « Grazie. »

Hermione entrò nel bagno e bevve. Kaito attese pazientemente, ma i due minuti passarono senza che Hermione desse notizie.

« Ehi, tutto bene? »

Gli rispose una vocetta stridula, che male si accordava ai ricordi di Kaito su Millicent Bulstrode: « Per niente! È un disastro! »

Kaito, in barba a tutte le norme della galanteria, si arrampicò sulla porta del bagno e sbirciò dall’alto: « Oh cavolo! »

La faccia di Hermione era tutta coperta di pelo nero. Gli occhi erano diventati gialli e tra i capelli facevano capolino due orecchie a punta.

« E-era un p-pelo di g-gatto! M-Millicent B-Bulstrode deve avere un gatto! E la p-pozione non può essere usata per trasformarsi in un animale! »

Kaito fece una smorfia. Voleva chiederle dove aveva trovato quel capello, ma Hermione scoppiò in lacrime: « E-e Harry e Ron mi aspetteranno nei sotterranei p-per niente! Mesi di l-lavoro buttato all’aria! »

Il ragazzo sospirò: « Forse no! Sei disposta ad aspettare qui per un’ora prima di andare in infermeria? »

Hermione si asciugò le lacrime con il palmo della mano, ormai peloso: « S-sì… ma non c’è più pozione, cosa vuoi… »

« Passami gli abiti di Millicent Bulstrode e non preoccuparti, sono molto bravo a travestirmi… »

Senza lasciarle il tempo di replicare, Kaito afferrò gli abiti ed entrò nel bagno affianco. Trenta secondi dopo ne uscì una copia praticamente perfetta della Serpeverde, di poco inferiore a quella che ne sarebbe potuta uscire da una Pozione Polisucco riuscita.

« Guardami. Che te ne pare? »

Hermione aprì il chiavistello e lo guardò stupita: « Sei perfetto! »

Kaito-Bulstrode sorrise: « Se me lo aveste detto avrei potuto truccarvi io senza che faceste tutta questa fatica, ma tant’è… aspetta qui, raggiungo Harry e Ron e li avverto! »

Hermione annuì e Kaito uscì correndo dal bagno. La ragazza si sedette affranta e preoccupata. Poi improvvisamente trasalì.

« Ma come farà con la voce? »

Per fortuna quando Hermione e Millicent si erano accapigliate al Club dei Duellanti, la Serpeverde aveva gridato molto forte e Kaito ne aveva potuto sentire bene la voce. Come Kaito Kid il ragazzo era abituato a imitare qualunque voce senza sforzo e non ebbe alcun problema. In un lampo raggiunse i sotterranei, dove Harry e Ron si aggiravano un po’ smarriti.

Ron-Tiger grugnì: « Hermione, finalmente! »

« Non sono Hermione. »

Harry-Goyle trasalì, temendo che la vera Millicent Bulstrode fosse tornata e li avesse scoperti. Poi si rese conto che la voce era decisamente maschile.

« _Kaito?_ »

« Hermione ha avuto problemi. »

Ron lo guardò stupefatto: « Kaito? Ma come… »

« Ne parliamo dopo, voi avete il tempo contato! Cosa avete scoperto? »

« Un bel niente! »

In quel momento Draco Malfoy li sorprese nel corridoio: « Ah, eccovi! Siete stati tutto questo tempo a rimpinzarvi nella Sala Grande? Vi ho cercato dappertutto! »

I due gorilla trasalirono, ma Draco non ci fece caso: « Bulstrode? Non eri tornata a casa? »

Kaito rispose in una perfetta imitazione della ragazza che sorprese non poco Harry e Ron: « I miei sono tremendamente noiosi. Qua ci si diverte di più. »

Draco la guardò con una strana luce negli occhi: « Ne sono molto felice. Davvero. »

Poi si rivolse a Tiger e Goyle: « Voglio farvi vedere una cosa buffa. Vieni anche tu, Bulstrode! »

Il gruppo seguì Draco nel corridoio, per poi fermarsi davanti a un tratto di muro di pietra squallido e umido.

Malfoy chiese a Goyle: « Qual è la nuova parola d’ordine? »

Harry si trovò spiazzato: « Ehm… »

Kaito gli diede una piccola botta in testa: « Idiota! Non ricordi mai nulla! Ma entra ogni tanto qualcosa in quel cervello o ce l’hai solo di decorazione? »

Harry e Ron lo guardarono sorpresi. L’imitazione dei movimenti, della voce e la scelta delle parole erano stati così convincenti che per un attimo avevano creduto entrambi di trovarsi davanti alla vera Millicent Bulstrode.

Kaito li ignorò e continuò a parlare con Draco, perfettamente calato nella parte benché l’avesse vista solo di sfuggita: « A volte mi chiedo perché li tieni. »

« Perché sono forti e fedeli. »

« Con due cani mastini otterresti lo stesso risultato. »

« Sì, ti devo dare ragione, a volte lo penso anch’io. »

« Io non so la parola d’ordine, devono averla cambiata mentre ero via. »

« Ah, sì… _purosangue!_ »

Una porta di pietra scorrevole, nascosta nella parete, si aprì. Malfoy e Kaito-Bulstrode la superarono subito, seguiti a ruota da Harry-Goyle e Ron-Tiger.

La sala comune dei Serpeverde era un sotterraneo lungo e basso con le pareti e il soffitto di pietra, da cui, appese a delle catene, pendevano lampade rotonde e verdastre. Di fronte a loro, in un camino dalle sculture elaborate, scoppiettava un fuoco contro cui si stagliava il profilo di molti ragazzi, seduti tutt’intorno su sedie scolpite.

Malfoy spinse i tre verso delle sedie vuote, lontane dal fuoco: « Aspettatemi qui. Vado a prenderlo… mio padre me l‘ha appena mandato… »

Il ragazzo sparì, mentre Kaito si accomodò. Harry e Ron si guardavano attorno smarriti. Quell’ambiente era davvero molto diverso rispetto alla sala di ritrovo di Grifondoro.

La falsa Millicent Bulstrode sussurrò con la sua vera voce: « Sedetevi! Ricordatevi che siete Serpeverde, siete perfettamente abituati a tutto questo! »

Subito si misero a sedere, appena in tempo perché un attimo dopo Malfoy fu di ritorno con un ritaglio di giornale. Lo mise sotto il naso di Ron.

« Questo ti piacerà. »

Ron sbarrò gli occhi. Lesse velocemente, scoppiò in una risata molto forzata e passò il trafiletto a Harry, da cui sbirciò anche Kaito.

Era stato ritagliato dalla _Gazzetta del Profeta_ e diceva così:

_I_ _nchiesta al_ _m_ _inistero della_ _m_ _agia_

_Arthur Weasley, Direttore dell’Ufficio per l’Uso Improprio dei Manufatti dei Babbani, ha ricevuto oggi una multa di cinquanta Galeoni per aver stregato un’automobile dei Babbani._

_Lucius_ _Malfoy, membro del Consiglio di amministrazione della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, dove l’automobile stregata si è schiantata all’inizio di quest’anno, ha chiesto le dimissioni del signor Weasley._

_« Weasley ha gettato il discredito sul Ministero » ha detto il signor Malfoy al nostro inviato. « È evidente che egli non è la persona adatta a far rispettare le nostre leggi e il suo ridicolo progetto di Legge per la Protezione dei Babbani va immediatamente accantonato »._

_Non siamo riusciti a raccogliere il commento del signor Weasley, ma sua moglie ha intimato ai giornalisti di togliersi dai piedi minacciando di sguinzagliare il fantasma di famiglia._

Alla fine della lettura Kaito-Bullstrode scoppiò in quella che sembrava davvero un sincero accesso di risate: « Gli sta proprio bene! »

Harry si unì in modo meno convincente, mentre Draco rise in modo sincero. Ron mandò uno sguardo furioso a Kaito, che si limitò a fargli l’occhiolino. Se dovevano recitare dovevano farlo bene, fino in fondo.

Malfoy commentò con tono sprezzante: « Arthur Weasley ama talmente tanto quegli idioti dei Babbani che dovrebbe buttare alle ortiche la sua bacchetta magica e andarsene a vivere con loro. Da come si comportano, non si direbbe mai che i Weasley siano dei purosangue. »

La faccia di Ron – o meglio, di Tiger – era contratta per la rabbia.

Malfoy sbottò: « Che ti prende, Tiger? »

« Mal di stomaco. »

«Be', vattene in infermeria, e dai un calcio da parte mia a tutti quei mezzosangue. Strano che _La Gazzetta del Profeta_ non abbia ancora dato notizia di tutti questi attentati. Immagino che Silente stia cercando di mettere tutto a tacere. Se la cosa non finisce presto, gli daranno il benservito. Mio padre dice sempre che Silente è la peggior disgrazia che sia mai capitata a questo posto, perché adora i figli dei Babbani. Un preside decente non avrebbe mai dovuto ammettere un rifiuto della società come quel Canon. »

A quel nome la faccia da poker di Kaito ebbe quasi un cedimento. Malfoy cominciò a scattare foto con un’immaginaria macchina fotografica, in una replica di Colin crudele ma perfetta: « Potter, posso avere una tua foto, Potter? Mi fai un autografo? Per favore, posso leccarti le scarpe, Potter? »

La tentazione di gridargli che Colin non era affatto solo un disperato paparazzo di Harry fu fortissima, ma Kaito si trattenne e iniziò ad applaudire con aria soddisfatta. Ad ogni battito di mani si sentiva sempre più in colpa nei confronti del compagno, ma mise a tacere la sua coscienza col pensiero che dopotutto stava facendo quella messinscena solo per il suo bene. Solo a quel punto Harry e Ron, che sapevano quanto Kaito fosse legato a Colin, capirono la sua difficoltà e la sua abilità di attore e cercarono d’impegnarsi di più nella loro risata forzata. Anche se giunse in ritardo, Malfoy sembrò soddisfatto; magari Tiger e Goyle non erano di quelli che capivano al volo.

Draco continuò la sua commedia scandendo lentamente: « San Potter, l’amico dei mezzosangue. Lui è un altro che non ha una vera sensibilità da mago, altrimenti non se ne andrebbe sempre in giro con quella presuntuosa Babbanastra della Granger. E pensare che la gente crede che l’erede di Serpeverde sia _lui!_ »

Harry, Ron e Kaito rimasero in attesa, trattenendo il fiato: di certo, Malfoy stava per dirgli che l’erede di Serpeverde era lui.

E invece…

« Quanto _mi piacerebbe_ sapere chi è. Potrei dargli una mano. Anzi, credo che sarebbe ben lieta di collaborare con lui gran parte della nostra Casa, non è vero, Bulstrode? »

Kaito represse un brivido per lo sguardo che Draco gli lanciò: « Certamente. »

Davanti all’aria petulante di Malfoy, Ron-Tiger fece afflosciare la mascella così tanto che la sua faccia sembrò ancora più ebete del solito. Per fortuna Malfoy non ci fece caso, apparentemente distratto da Kaito-Bulstrode, e Harry-Goyle, cercando di farsi venire in mente qualcosa, disse: « Ma tu avrai sicuramente un’idea di chi c’è dietro a tutto questo… »

Troppo diretto, pensò Kaito. E soprattutto, domanda formulata con una proprietà di linguaggio troppo elevata per quella mente semplice di Goyle.

Malfoy infatti sbottò: « Lo sai che non ce l’ho, Goyle, quante volte te lo devo ripetere? E mio padre non vuole dirmi _niente_ sull’ultima volta che la Camera è stata aperta. Certo, è successo cinquant’anni fa, e quindi prima che lui fosse a Hogwarts, ma conosce la storia nei minimi particolari e dice che fu messo tutto a tacere; per cui, se io sapessi troppo apparirebbe sospetto. Una cosa, però, la so: l’ultima volta che la Camera dei Segreti è stata aperta _è morto_ un mezzosangue. Perciò scommetto che è soltanto una questione di tempo: anche questa volta uno di loro ci rimetterà la pelle… spero proprio che sia quel buffone esibizionista troppo cresciuto del primo anno di Grifondoro. Oppure, meglio ancora, direttamente la Granger. »

Kaito si morse un labbro. Hermione, se l’era completamente dimenticata! Chissà se stava ancora piangendo nel bagno… magari i segni avevano iniziato a sparire…

Ron-Tiger stringeva i pungi giganteschi. Rendendosi conto che se avesse mollato un cazzotto a Malfoy si sarebbero immancabilmente traditi, Harry fulminò l’amico con un’occhiata e chiese: « Ma quello che aprì la Camera… l’hanno preso? »

« Oh, sì… chiunque sia stato fu espulso. Probabilmente è ancora ad Azkaban. »

Harry ripeté perplesso: « Azkaban? »

Malfoy lo fissò incredulo: « Sì, Azkaban… _la prigione dei maghi,_ Goyle! Parola mia, se tu fossi appena un po’ più lento andresti all’indietro! »

Kaito finse di lasciarsi sfuggire una risatina, a cui Malfoy rispose con un sorriso prima di continuare: « Mio padre mi dice di non immischiarmi e di lasciare che l’erede di Serpeverde prosegua il suo lavoro. Dice che la scuola deve essere liberata da tutti quegli sporchi mezzosangue, ma che io non me ne devo impicciare. »

Però, pensò Kaito, avevano proprio dei consiglieri scolastici che badavano al benessere degli alunni. Doveva tenerlo presente, essendo anche lui nato Babbano.

Malfoy continuò: « Naturalmente in questo momento lui ha ben altro da fare. Lo sapete che il Ministero della Magia ha perquisito il nostro Castello, la settimana scorsa? »

Harry-Goyle cercò di fare assumere al suo viso ebete un’espressione preoccupata. Kaito fece lo stesso, ma Ron-Tiger sembrò semplicemente incuriosito. Probabilmente perché lo era.

« Proprio così… per fortuna non hanno trovato granché. Mio padre possiede alcune preziose sostanze per le Arti Oscure. Ma per fortuna anche noi abbiamo la nostra camera segreta, sotto il pavimento del salotto… »

Ron-Tiger esclamò: « Aha! »

Malfoy lo fissò e altrettanto fecero Harry e Kaito. Ron arrossì. Anche i capelli gli stavano tornando rossi. E anche il naso, pian piano, gli si stava allungando. L’ora era scaduta. Ron stava ridiventando Ron e dall’occhiata inorridita che lanciò a Harry, anche a lui stava capitando la stessa cosa.

Kaito prese in mano la situazione, piantandosi davanti a Malfoy e chiedendogli con aria interessata: « Di quali sostanze si tratta? Sono curiosa… »

Malfoy la guardò con quello sguardo che al ragazzo dava i brividi: « Oh, niente di che… sono tutte cose che sicuramente ha anche Piton… »

Tiger e Goyle scattarono in piedi: « Presto, una medicina per il mal di stomaco! »

Kaito li osservò attraversare di corsa la sala comune dei Serpeverde e gli urlò dietro: « Bravi, maiali, _andate al bagno_ a rimettere ciò che avete ingurgitato a pranzo! E poi al massimo _filate dopo in infermeria!_ Non date disonore ai Serpeverde… »

Sperò che avessero colto il messaggio e che andassero immediatamente ad aiutare Hermione. Almeno loro erano fuori pericolo. Ora doveva solo impedire a Malfoy di seguirli e uscire anche lui di lì prima di farsi scoprire.

« Ben detto, Millicent, ben detto… »

Kaito rimase a pensare per un secondo. Si era sbagliato o l’aveva appena chiamato per nome? Fino a quel momento si era limitato al Bulstrode…

Il ragazzo ripensò allo sguardo che gli aveva diretto e che gli aveva dato i brividi. Uno sguardo stranamente dolce, per i suoi standard. Un dubbio lo fulminò.

No. _Non poteva essere._

Draco gli si avvicinò ancora: « Sai che oggi sei più bella del solito? Hai un qualcosa di diverso, non so… »

Kaito dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non avere reazioni inconsulte. Andava tutto bene, si ripeté mentalmente. Malfoy gli stava _solo_ facendo delle avances. Tutto bene…

 _Tutto bene un corno!_ Non era psicologicamente preparato a subire un corteggiamento da uno che se avesse saputo davvero chi aveva davanti l’avrebbe ucciso sul posto!

Trattenendo il senso di nausea, Kaito continuò la recita: « Sarà la luce… »

« Sì, forse. Chissà se succede lo stesso anche all’aperto… ti va di controllare? Io e te a passeggiare sotto la neve… »

Il prestigiatore rabbrividì al pensiero di una passeggiata romantica con Malfoy. Questo era ben oltre quello a cui si sarebbe sottoposta Hermione, figuriamoci lui! Ormai Harry e Ron dovevano essere arrivati almeno al bagno. Avrebbe voluto trattenere Draco fino a che non fossero giunti in infermeria, ma ora era lui ad essere in una situazione di emergenza! Doveva uscire di lì, subito, prima che la situazione precipitasse!

Per trovare il coraggio di pronunciare l’ultima frase s’immaginò di essere nei panni di Kaito Kid e di dover estorcere un’informazione sugli allarmi di qualche bel gioiello fingendosi una donna avvenente. Una cosa che aveva già fatto, del resto. Doveva essere assolutamente professionale, senza pensare a chi aveva davanti.

« Va bene, Draco, dammi solo il tempo di andare in bagno ad aggiustarmi e di mettermi qualcosa di più… _adatto_ all’occasione… »

Il ragazzo la guardò con gli occhi spalancati, immaginando chissà cosa. Kaito-Bulstrode s’alzò con calcolata lentezza e finse di avviarsi verso i dormitori, per poi fermarsi: « Oh, per colpa di quei due idioti che mi hanno distratto ho lasciato il mantello in Sala Grande! Vado a prenderlo e torno, ok? »

Malfoy le sorrise: « Ti aspetto qui. »

« Bene. Torno subito. »

Aspetta e spera, pensò il ragazzo mentre usciva con calma dalla sala comune di Serpeverde e si nascondeva in un angolo per togliersi tutta la bardatura e ritornare ad essere Kaito Kuroba. L’aveva scampata bella, non c’erano dubbi. Ora doveva solo raggiungere gli altri in infermeria e…

« Cosa ci fai nei sotterranei, Kuroba? »

Ecco, ci mancava giusto solo Piton!

« Buon Natale, professore! Stavo solo cercando se per caso Pumpkin avesse lasciato da queste parti il rotolo di pergamena dove aveva appuntato la lezione di Trasfigurazione mentre venivamo da lei per Pozioni. Mi ha chiesto via gufo di aiutarla a cercarlo… »

L’insegnante scosse la testa: « Non ho trovato nulla del genere, ma se capitasse glielo farò avere. »

Kaito fece un cenno con la testa: « La ringrazio. Allora provo da qualche altra parte. Con il suo permesso… »

Piton gli fece un cenno con la mano e il ragazzo si allontanò. Era stato rapido a mimetizzare il sacchetto con la divisa di Millicent Bulstrode e apparentemente il professore non l’aveva notato.

« Kuroba? »

Ecco, pure la McGranitt! Ma ce l’avevano tutti con lui?

« Ho controllato quella sfera e in effetti aveva un incantesimo di localizzazione. Evidentemente ha cercato di scoprire dove si trovi Hogwarts di preciso, ma le andata male, la scuola è schermata contro questi trucchi. Comunque ora l’ho tolto e puoi venire a ritirare la sfera quando vuoi. »

« La ringrazio davvero. »

« Se ti arrivano altri oggetti da questa persona non temere di disturbarmi, portameli subito. »

Il ragazzo annuì e subito corse in infermeria, dove Ron ed Harry lo stavano aspettando.

« Come sta? »

I ragazzi si guardarono preoccupati: « Da quel che dice Madama Chips, ne avrà per un bel po’… forse anche dei mesi! »

« Cavolo… »

Ron tirò un calcio al muro: « E l’unica cosa utile che abbiamo saputo è che i Malfoy nascondono materiale illegale sotto il salotto… be', questo però potrei scriverlo a mio padre! »

Kaito gli mise una mano sulla spalla: « Ma il mistero sull’erede rimane tale. »

Harry sospirò: « Non proprio. Almeno abbiamo scoperto che la Camera dei Segreti è già stata aperta. Con qualche altra indagine e un po’ di fortuna, magari scopriamo da chi e come. »

Il prestigiatore annuì: « Giusto. Tenetemi informato, va bene? Io continuerò a indagare anche per conto mio, e il primo che scopre qualcosa informa l’altro, va bene? »

Harry e Ron annuirono e quest’ultimo aggiunse: « Ma poi come te la sei cavata con Malfoy? »

Kaito rabbrividì: « Un’esperienza che non augurerei al mio peggior nemico! »

Harry si preoccupò: « Ti ha scoperto? »

Ron lo incalzò: « Ti ha fatto fare qualche magia oscura? »

Kaito scosse la testa con aria schifata: « Peggio, molto peggio. Mi ha chiesto un appuntamento. »


	11. Un San Valentino incompreso

**Un San Valentino incompreso**

Hermione rimase in infermeria per diverse settimane. Quando gli studenti tornarono dalle vacanze di Natale corsero varie voci sulla sua scomparsa, perché naturalmente tutti pensarono che fosse l’ennesima vittima. Erano talmente tanti gli studenti che facevano la fila fuori dall’infermeria per farle visita che Madama Chips tirò fuori le famose tende e le appese tutt’attorno al letto, per risparmiarle la vergogna di farsi vedere con la faccia pelosa. Harry, Ron e Kaito andarono a trovarla tutte le sere fino ai primi di febbraio, quando Hermione lasciò l’infermeria.

Per il resto, la situazione rimase invariata. Niente novità sull’erede di Serpeverde, nessuna novità per pietrificati, solo una marea di compiti, qualche dispetto ad Allock e relative punizioni, ma niente di più. Anche Akako non si fece più sentire via lettera. Un periodo tranquillo, quasi noioso. Almeno fino al quattordici di febbraio.

Kaito corse giù per le scale: « Diavolo, sono in ritardo! Ieri sera ho fatto troppo tardi con i Malandrini… »

Non era del tutto vero. Si era attardato nel letto cercando di riafferrare un sogno che gli sembrato degno di nota, ma che non ricordava nei dettagli. Le uniche immagini che gli erano rimaste in mente erano un’aula di Hogwarts, delle aluccie bianche e una macchia blu…

Perso nei suoi pensieri, il ragazzo continuò a saltare i gradini per recuperare il tempo perduto fino a quando non sentì il vuoto sotto di lui.

« Eh? Cos… »

« ATTENTO! »

La scala aveva deciso di spostarsi proprio mentre Kaito stava per appoggiare il piede sul corridoio. Per fortuna l’equilibrio non gli mancava. Istintivamente si sporse in avanti, afferrò il bordo del corridoio e si tirò su con una manovra acrobatica grazie alla quale ricevette applausi dai ragazzi di passaggio.

« Fiù! Me la sono vista brutta! »

« Ma dove avevi la testa? »

Kaito sorrise a Thomas, che gli porgeva la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi: « Ah, non lo so, non sono domande che mi faccio alle otto del mattino! »

« Non hai sentito la scala tremare? »

« Eh? Non so, non ci ho fatto attenzione… »

I due ragazzi si avviarono verso la Sala Grande per la colazione.

« Dovresti, è il segnale che usano le scale per avvertire che si stanno per spostare! »

Kaito rise imbarazzato: « Ah, ecco… vedi, noi giapponesi siamo abituati ai piccoli terremoti, non ci facciamo quasi caso… »

Thomas rise e Kaito continuò a parlare: « In effetti mi chiedevo se nessuno è mai precipitato da qui… la caduta è proprio brutta, soprattutto dagli ultimi piani… »

« C’è un incantesimo che frena la caduta in caso d’incidente. E al massimo c’è sempre Madama Chips! »

« Santa donna, secondo me non la pagano abbastanza per il lavoro che fa qui dentro! »

Attraversarono l’ingresso e varcarono il portone, rimanendo allibiti.

« Thomas… dimmi che la scala si è spostata una volta di troppo e abbiamo sbagliato stanza… »

« Vorrei dirtelo… ma è l’unica sala così grande qui dentro, che io sappia… »

Le pareti erano coperti di grossi fiori rosa acceso. Come se non bastasse, dal soffitto color azzurro pallido piovevano coriandoli a forma di cuore.

« Succede tutti gli anni a San Valentino? »

« Non saprei! »

I primini andarono a sedersi al tavolo di Grifondoro, dove i maschi si dividevano fra attacchi di nausea e ilarità, mentre le femmine sembravano entusiaste e divertite. Con le dovute eccezioni, ovviamente.

« Ma che schifo è? »

Kaito commentò: « Ecco a voi Miss Femminilità Grifondorese in tutto il suo splendore… », continuando a osservare Sheridan che, cercando di salvare la sua scodella di porridge dai coriandoli, era tutto fuorché entusiasta. Con lei, stranamente, c’era anche Ginny, che in quei giorni sembrava preda di un incantesimo ammutolente e aveva sempre l’aria triste, però il prestigiatore era convinto che in condizioni normali avrebbe quasi sicuramente gradito l’atmosfera.

Alla domanda di Sheridan, Ron si limitò a indicare con aria disgustata il tavolo degli insegnanti. Allock, che indossava un abito dello stesso colore rosa acceso delle decorazioni, stava agitando le braccia per chiedere silenzio. Gli insegnanti che sedevano al suo fianco erano impassibili, come se avessero incontrato il mostro di Serpeverde e ne fossero stati pietrificati. O forse si erano davvero sostituiti con delle statue, un po’ stile ninja.

Allock esclamò: « Buon San Valentino! E il mio grazie alle quarantasei persone che mi hanno mandato una cartolina d’auguri! Sì, mi sono preso la libertà di farvi una piccola sorpresa… e non finisce qui! »

Kaito lo guardò terrorizzato: « Perché, quell’uomo può ancora fare qualcosa di peggio di questo? »

Il professore batté le mani e dalle porte della Sala d’Ingresso entrarono una dozzina di nani dall’aria arcigna. Ma non erano nani qualsiasi. Allock li aveva dotati tutti di ali dorate e di un’arpa.

Gilderoy annunciò raggiante: « I miei amici cupidi, postini d’amore! Oggi andranno in giro per tutta la scuola, consegnando i vostri auguri di San Valentino! E il bello non finisce qui! Sono sicuro che i miei colleghi vorranno condividere lo spirito della festa! Perché non chiedete al professor Piton di mostrarvi in quattro e quattr’otto come si prepara una Pozione d’Amore? E già che ci siamo, il professor Vitius, quel vecchio furbacchione, di Incantesimi Incantevoli ne sa più di qualsiasi mago io abbia conosciuto! »

Il professor Vitius si nascose la faccia fra le mani. Quanto a Piton, la prima persona che si fosse azzardata a chiedergli una Pozione d’Amore rischiava l’avvelenamento.

Nicole guardò Allock con aria sognante: « Oh, è valsa la pena mandargli quel biglietto! »

Stephen la guardò orripilato: « Tu sei fra quei quarantasei? Questo rischia di far calare molto la mia stima nei tuoi confronti… »

« Come se l’avessi mai avuta… »

I due iniziarono un rumoroso battibecco, mentre Thomas, sospirando, prese la macchina fotografica e scattò di malavoglia una foto alla Sala e a un cupido.

Kaito continuava a guardare quelle creaturine con un misto di disgusto e pietà: « Ma non c’è una legge di maltrattamento verso quei cosi? Dalla loro faccia dubito che si sarebbero sottoposti volontariamente a un’umiliazione del genere! »

Il ragazzo con gli occhiali fece spallucce: « Non so, ma forse Colin si farà due risate vedendoli… »

« Oppure avrà gli incubi notturni… »

I gufi arrivarono a interrompere quella scena. Aoko si presentò sul tavolo con una lettera e una scatolina. Kaito aprì la busta.

_Si sente parlare molto della cucina inglese, e quasi mai bene… nel caso oggi ti arrivi della cioccolata cattiva, puoi rifarti la bocca con questa nostrana. Ma non farti strane idee, eh? Non voglio solo che tu rimanga avvelenato, altrimenti quella santa donna di tua madre ne soffrirebbe troppo!_

_Fammi poi sapere se ti è arrivato qualcosa da qualche compagna. Avrai più successo lì che da noi? Buon San Valentino!_

_Aoko_

Il volto di Kaito s’illuminò in un modo che non passò inosservato a Fred e George.

« Ehilà! La tua misteriosa ragazza si è fatta viva, eh? »

Ginny sembrò riprendersi un attimo dalla sua crisi di mutismo: « Misteriosa ragazza? »

George annuì: « Sospettiamo che il nostro Kaito abbia una fidanzata in patria, ma non ne abbiamo la conferma, visto che lui non parla e si scambiano lettere solo in giapponese stretto… »

Fred guardò il fratello con aria complice: « Ma sappiamo che le tiene tutte da parte… »

Kaito li guardò sconvolto: « _Cosa???_ »

« Ti abbiamo visto, hai una scatola di latta con tutte le lettere da casa sotto il letto, e quelle con questa calligrafia le tieni in una busta a parte! Allora, che ti ha scritto? »

Kaito divenne rosso come un peperone: « Ma… cosa ve ne importa? E chi vi ha dato il permesso di frugare sotto il mio letto? »

Fred approfittò del momento d’imbarazzo per strappargli la lettera di mano: « Oh-oh, abbiamo ragione, ammirate quindi come l’impassibile Kaito s’imbarazza quando si parla di lei! Dunque, dunque, dunque… incomprensibile come sempre, ma magari riusciamo a farcela tradurre da Cho Chang… »

Il prestigiatore cercò di riprendersela: « Ma per favore, Cho Chang è cinese! »

I gemelli continuarono a passarsi di mano la busta, mentre Kaito li lasciava fare e fingeva di prendersela, divertito da quel gioco. Se davvero avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto esibire la sua mitica faccia da poker e nessuno si sarebbe accorto di nulla, ma in realtà era un modo come un altro per non farsi prendere dalla pressante nostalgia di casa. Nessuno, tranne Thomas che fotografava la scena e che riuscì a immortalare la ragazza per errore, si accorse che Ginny aveva lasciato la Sala. Ma nemmeno l’obiettivo riuscì a vedere la ragazzina dai capelli rossi prendere una lettera e strapparla in mille pezzi.

« Dovevo immaginarlo, Kaito è molto più grande di me… ma almeno questo risolve il dubbio che avevo. Così almeno non avrò più l’impressione di tradire Harry… »

« Benissimo, Kuroba, controllerò anche questo. »

« La ringrazio, professoressa. »

« Ma non potrò andare avanti così per i prossimi sei anni, prima o poi dovrai risolvere la situazione in qualche modo! »

« Ha ragione, spero di riuscire a parlarle a quattr’occhi quando la vedrò. »

Kaito uscì dall’ufficio della McGranitt dopo aver consegnato l’ennesimo pacco di Akako e per poco non andò a sbattere contro un nanetto. Per tutto il giorno non avevano fatto altro che fare irruzione nelle aule per consegnare gli auguri di San Valentino, con grande disappunto degli insegnanti. Erano già quattro quelli che avevano placcato Kaito, sempre in modi abbastanza imbarazzanti, e ogni volta il ragazzo meditava profonda vendetta, progettando di prenderli tutti, legarli e gettarli nel letto di Allock. Proprio il cupido che aveva urtato iniziò a correre per i corridoi gridando: « Harry Potter, Harry Potter! »

Kaito sospirò: « Poveraccio, chissà cosa lo aspetta… spero solo che non sia troppo imbarazzante… »

« _Occhi verdi e lucenti di rospo in salamoia…_ »

« _… capelli neri e lucidi come di corvo in volo…_ »

Speranza vana. Kaito si mise le mani nei capelli nel vedere i gemelli in piedi su due poltrone declamare in modo esagerato, con le mani sul cuore, l’imbarazzante poesiola.

« … _vorrei che fosse mio — quale divina gioia! — …_ »

« … _l'eroe che ha sgominato del Mago Oscuro il dolo._ »

Ginny corse su nei dormitori con il volto fra le mani, probabilmente in lacrime. Harry era già sparito dalla circolazione da un pezzo. L’ultima volta che lo si era visto aveva in mano un quaderno nero.

Sheridan la guardò preoccupata sparire dietro la porta: « Ragazzi, io credo che potreste anche smetterla, mi pare che Ginny abbia capito che la poesia non è il suo campo! »

Fred la guardò divertito: « Dici? Io invece non ne sono così sicuro… _Occhi verdi e…_ »

Kaito gli mise una mano sulla bocca: « Fred, basta. »

George protestò: « Ma è nostra sorella, abbiamo il diritto di prenderla un po’ in giro! »

« Credo che per stasera abbiate usufruito del vostro diritto a sufficienza. »

Fred e George volevano aggiungere ancora qualcosa, ma Sheridan chiuse di botto il libro che stava leggendo e li aggredì: « Ma avete gli occhi foderati di prosciutto? Non vedete che in questi giorni ha qualcosa che non va? Non parla, se risponde lo fa amonosillabi… quella non è la Ginny di inizio anno! Ne sembra solo un’ombra! »

Fred sembrò improvvisamente interessato: « È normale che sia muta o quasi in presenza di Harry… ne ha una cotta! »

Sheridan sembrò ancora più furiosa: « Sì, in presenza di Harry, ma quando siamo in dormitorio, prima, io, lei e Nicole passavamo ore a parlare di tutto e di più… ora non ci augura quasi nemmeno più la buonanotte! E piange per nulla, pure nel sonno… »

I gemelli si guardarono sinceramente preoccupati. Evidentemente non immaginavano che la situazione fosse così seria.

Kaito sospirò: « Hai provato a parlarci? »

« Molte volte, ma finge di non ascoltarmi o dice di essere solo raffreddata… c’è qualcosa che non va, credetemi! »

Il prestigiatore annuì: « Passa i pomeriggi sui libri e poi nelle interrogazioni va male… credo che abbia qualche pensiero serio che non le permetta di concentrarsi sullo studio… né su qualunque altra cosa… »

George si scrocchiò le dita: « Bene, scopriremo cosa preoccupa Ginny e la tireremo su! Se non riusciamo nemmeno in questo non possiamo certamente pretendere di capire chi ha pietrificato Colin! »

I gemelli si strinsero ancora più vicini. Evidentemente erano entrati in modalità Malandrini e non volevano che altri sentissero.

« A proposito, ci sono novità? »

Kaito scosse la testa. Non aveva detto nulla agli altri della Pozione Polisucco perché Hermione gli aveva fatto giurare il silenzio assoluto sull’argomento.

« Ve l’ho detto, ho solo sentito dei Serpeverde dire che secondo loro la Camera è già stata aperta in passato, ma non ho altre notizie. »

Momoka rifletté ad alta voce: « I Serpeverde non sono sempre affidabili. Questa notizia è da prendere con le pinze, potrebbero anche essersi accorti che li ascoltavi e aver inventato una panzana sul momento. »

Kaito non poteva replicare. L’osservazione era corretta e certo non poteva rivelare come aveva ottenuto quell’informazione, a meno di rivelare che si era travestito da Millicent Bulstrode e che aveva rischiato di dover uscire con Malfoy. No, una notizia del genere in mano ai gemelli era quantomeno pericolosa.

Futago sospirò: « Mesi di indagine e non abbiamo cavato un ragno dal buco… comincio a essere demoralizzato, ragazzi! »

Soseiji annuì: « A chi lo dici… »

Mangetsu si alzò dalla poltrona esclamando: « Ah no! Non possiamo arrenderci ora! Non pensate a Colin, Justin e Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa? »

« Ehm… Kaito… »

Il prestigiatore abbassò lo sguardo. In quello scatto aveva rovesciato da boccetta dell’inchiostro sui fogli che stava compilando.

« Oh diavolo, che disastro… ecco perché preferisco le penne babbane! »

Fred sospirò prendendo la bacchetta: « _Evanesco_ _._ »

L’inchiostro scomparve, lasciando la pergamena intatta.

« Si può sapere che stavi facendo? »

« Segnavo chi mi ha dato qualcosa oggi, sai, per il White Day… »

I tre ragazzi si guardarono perplessi: « _White Day?_ »

Kaito guardava la lista concentrato: « Massì, il 14 marzo… dovrò procurarmi un po’ di dolci, già… »

« Ma di che stai parlando? »

Kaito era preso dai suoi calcoli, poi sembrò avere una folgorazione: « Del… aspetta un attimo! Volete dire che qui non c’è il White Day? »

Tutti gli altri Malandrini scossero la testa perplessi.

« Ma siete sicuri? Dal nome avrei giurato che fosse una tradizione anglosassone… oh, uffa, accidenti alla malsana passione giapponese per le lingue straniere! »

Sheridan lo guardò divertita: « Sì può sapere che cavolo è questo White Day? »

Il prestigiatore sospirò: « Allora, in Giappone a San Valentino le ragazze regalano cioccolatini, spesso fatti in casa, alla persona di cui sono innamorati oppure che vogliono ringraziare per qualche motivo… e un mese dopo sono i maschi che per ringraziare devono dare un pensiero a chi ha regalato loro qualcosa, spesso oggetti di colore bianco. Qui non funziona così? »

I gemelli si guardarono curiosi: « Bè, no… da noi a San Valentino ci si dichiara e se regala qualcosa sono tipo anelli e lo fanno sia maschi che femmine e solo alle persone che si amano… »

Kaito riguardò la lista da una nuova prospettiva: « Vuoi dire che tutte queste ragazze hanno una cotta per me? Tutte quante? »

« Sì… »

Il prestigiatore si grattò una guancia: « Oh-oh… io pensavo che fosse per riconoscenza, come da noi! Però questo spiega perché alcune mi sembrava di non averle mai viste… e perché molti erano bigliettini e non cioccolatini… »

Sheridan ridacchiò per l’ingenuità del compagno: « Scusa, ma mi togli una curiosità? Come fate a distinguere se chi vi dà un pensiero è perché è veramente innamorato? »

Kaito rispose distrattamente: « Di solito è il regalo più grosso… molto spesso per riconoscenza viene dato anche solo un pacchetto di caramelle o due cioccolatini… »

La ragazza sorrise: « Allora credo dovrai chiarire un paio di cosette con tutte quelle ragazze… e con una certa persona che ti ha mandato il pacco di cioccolatini stamattina! »

« Perché? »

« Se in Giappone si calcola il bene che si vuole a una persona per la dimensione della scatola di cioccolatini, direi che la ragazza di stamattina te ne vuole parecchio, visto che la sua è risultato essere il regalo più grande della giornata… buonanotte a tutti, ragazzi, io vado da Ginny e vedo se riesco a scoprire qualcosa su di lei! »

« B…Buonanotte, Sheridan… »

I tre ragazzi la guardarono sconvolti salire le scale del dormitorio.

« In tre secondi ha capito più cose lei che non noi in due mesi di pressing su Kaito, fratello… »

« Se non riesce a capire lei cos’ha la nostra sorellina, credo che noi non abbiamo speranze… »

Il prestigiatore ridacchiò. Probabilmente Sheridan aveva il talento della detective, chissà se sarebbe potuta andare d’accordo con Conan… o forse era quello che chiamavano intuito femminile, chissà… di sicuro l’avrebbe vista bene come psicologa.

Quando anche i gemelli andarono a dormire, Kaito rimase ancora un attimo a pensare.

Perché Aoko gli aveva chiesto nella lettera di dirle quante ragazze gli avevano dato dei regali? Di solito era lei ad aiutarlo a trovare dei pensierini adatti all’occasione, era una loro tradizione, sì, ma era improbabile che Aoko non sapesse o non si fosse informata che il White Day in Inghilterra non era praticato. E allora perché…

Kaito sorrise. L’aveva sospettato, forse l’aveva anche sperato, ma ora ne aveva la prova definitiva. Probabilmente si sentiva così Saguru quando trovava la prova regina per incastrare un sospettato… o forse no…

Qualunque fosse la verità, tutti videro Kaito salire in camera canticchiando allegramente in giapponese. Nessuno però capì ovviamente cosa stesse dicendo.

« _È gelosa, è gelosa… non lo dice ma è gelosa…_ »


	12. Volare… oh… oh…

## Volare… oh… oh…

Erano circa quattro mesi che Justin e Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa erano stati pietrificati e quasi tutti sembravano dell'idea che l'aggressore, chiunque fosse, avesse rinunciato una volta per tutte. Pix si era finalmente stancato di canticchiare _“È Potter canaglia che infuria e si scaglia”,_ ma l’umore di Ginny non era mai migliorato molto da San Valentino, a parte quando Allock si era ritrovato _chissà come_ una decina dei suoi cupidi legati nell’armadio, furiosi per il trattamento riservatogli. La situazione cambiò solo quando si diffuse nella Casa la voce che c’era stato un furto nel dormitorio del secondo anno. I primini si mostrarono preoccupati.

Nicole continuava a ripetere: « Ma chi può essere? »

Thomas sospirò: « Un Grifondoro, senza dubbio. Nessun altro potrebbe entrare senza la parola d’ordine! »

Stephen allargò le braccia: « Ma almeno voi avete capito a chi hanno rubato? E che cosa? »

Kaito stette ben in silenzio. Aveva fortissimi sospetti che il derubato fosse Harry, forse per ripicca di qualcuno che non aveva ancora rinunciato all’idea che fosse lui l’Erede di Serpeverde. Prima o poi ne avrebbe parlato con lui, si ripromise. Ma la sua attenzione venne presto distratta da un annuncio sconvolgente.

« _Esami di riparazione?_ Cosa significa esami di riparazione? »

Madama Bumb lo guardò con mani sui fianchi: « Credevo che fossi abbastanza bravo con l’inglese da capirlo… o in Giappone non esistono? »

« No, esistono… ma _perché?_ »

« Perché a volare con la scopa sei una frana, Kuroba! In tanti anni di servizio non ho mai incontrato uno più imbranato di te… »

Kaito la guardò perplesso: « Grazie per tutti i complimenti… sono quasi commosso… »

« Pochi scherzi, Kuroba! Il prossimo anno Volo non c’è e io non posso permetterti di passare il semestre se non riesci nemmeno a tenerti su un manico di scopa! »

« Ma no, quello ora ce la faccio… »

« Intendo senza quella sorta di stramba imbracatura con le cinghie che ti sei fatto, Kuroba. »

« Ah, bè, senza le cinture di sicurezza, in effetti… »

« Io con te me ne lavo le mani. Hai una settimana di tempo, fatti aiutare da chi vuoi, ma dimostrami che sei in grado di stare su una scopa, altrimenti non ti farò passare al secondo anno. »

« Suona quasi come una minaccia… »

« Perché lo è, Kuroba. Una settimana, ricorda. »

« Ma come faccio a imparare da solo in una settimana se non c’è riuscita nemmeno lei a insegnarmi? »

« Non lo so, Kuroba, non lo so… »

L’insegnante lo lasciò con queste parole. Kaito rimase immobile per qualche istante, poi risalì al settimo piano con aria decisa, attraversò la Sala Comune senza dire una parola ed entrò in camera. Preoccupati per la strana reazione, i compagni lo seguirono, trovandolo seduto a terra a riempire il baule con tutte le sue cose.

Thomas si avvicinò dubbioso: « Ehm… Kaito, che fai? »

Il prestigiatore gli rispose scontroso: « Non lo vedi? Faccio i bagagli. »

Sheridan lo guardò preoccupata: « Hai fatto qualche scherzo ad Allock e lui è riuscito a farti espellere? »

« _Che?_ No, no, quello no, per fortuna! Andarmene a causa sua non l’avrei ritenuto sopportabile, mi avreste visto fare a pezzi il baule in quel caso! No, visto che tanto verrò bocciato, ho deciso di tornarmene subito a casa e di riprovare direttamente l’anno prossimo. »

Stephen lo guardò sconvolto: « E perché? »

Kaito chiuse di scatto il coperchio del baule voltandosi verso i compagni: « Voi credete davvero che io possa imparare ad andare su una scopa in una settimana? »

Tutti gli altri si scambiarono sguardi fra il perplesso e l’imbarazzato. Kaito continuò: « Perché Madama Bumb è stata molto chiara su questo punto. O ci riesco o mi bocciano. »

Nicole gli mandò uno sguardo compassionevole: « Dai, adesso calmati, troveremo una soluzione… »

Kaito sospirò e uscì dalla stanza. Non era da lui arrendersi alla prima difficoltà, solo che quello non era proprio un ostacolo da nulla. Si sedette sulla poltrona davanti al caminetto con le testa fra le mani, poi, incapace di stare fermo, si alzò e iniziò a gironzolare per la stanza come un’anima in pena. Molti l’osservarono interessati, in attesa, fino a quando il ragazzo non appoggiò la sua candida bacchetta sul tavolino e continuò a passeggiare. Era il segnale che ormai tutti avevano imparato a riconoscere e che attendevano con ansia. Una voce, prima sussurrata, poi anche gridata, si diffuse nel dormitorio.

« Ehi, venite, Kaito sta riflettendo! »

« Wow, arrivo! »

L’entusiasmo non era dato dall’evento in sé, ma dal fatto che ormai tutti sapevano che quando il ragazzo era preoccupato, o troppo concentrato nello studio, le sue mani iniziavano a muoversi da sole, a creare mille e mille trucchi di prestigio quasi senza che nemmeno il ragazzo se ne accorgesse. Lo aiutava a concentrarsi, diceva. In poco tempo tutti i Grifondoro di tutti gli anni erano attorno a lui, a fissare in silenzio quello spettacolo involontario, mentre Kaito, che era talmente immerso nei suoi pensieri da non allontanarli come faceva di solito, rifletteva. Cosa poteva fare per evitare di essere bocciato?

Le sue mani tirarono fuori dalle maniche quattro assi, che con un rapido movimento vennero sostituite dai re, e poi ancora dalle regine e dai fanti, fino a che le quattro carte non divennero due, due jolly... il tutto nel giro di una decina di secondi, forse meno. I ragazzi guardavano con il fiato sospeso. Erano ammirati dalla sua abilità, perché quella non era magia, lo sapevano, la sua bacchetta era lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti. E intanto Kaito rifletteva.

C’era una partita di Quidditch imminente, ne era stranamente a conoscenza perché Fred e George si lamentavano in continuazione degli estenuanti allenamenti di Baston. Ma se il campo era sempre occupato da loro o dai Tassorosso, lui quando si poteva esercitare? Dubitava di potersi mettere a _volare_ , pardon, _cadere_ dalla scopa nei corridoi, Gazza avrebbe probabilmente ucciso quel poco che sarebbe rimasto di lui dopo la prima caduta…

Intanto i due jolly erano stati lanciati in aria, ricadendo sotto forma di dadi bianchi, che vennero girati in mano un paio di volte per poi emettere un piccolo fumo e trasformarsi in una colomba… no, non era una colomba, era solo sembrato per un attimo, in realtà erano tre foulard bianchi che il ragazzo aveva mosso per far sembrare delle ali in movimento… un gesto e i tre foulard erano annodati, per poi passare dentro un anello spuntato da chissà dove e diventare colorati e moltiplicarsi… da tre divennero quattro, cinque, sei… di ogni colore dell’arcobaleno… Kaito non guardava nemmeno quello che stava facendo, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, mentre camminava avanti e indietro…

E poi cosa contava di fare, da solo? Il massimo che era riuscito a fare era stato costruirsi delle cinture di sicurezza sul modello delle macchine babbane, che sì, gli avevano impedito di cadere dalla scopa, ma gli erano costate parecchie sgridate di Madama Bumb e una grande ilarità da parte di tutti. Ma se l’insegnante si rifiutava di continuare a ripetergli le solite istruzioni che ormai Kaito conosceva a memoria e che si ripeteva come un mantra quando impugnava una delle scope della scuola, chi altro era abbastanza abile e disposto ad aiutarlo?

I foulard furono annodati tutti insieme, a formare un cerchio colorato che girava sempre più veloce, fino a che i colori non scomparvero e rimase solo un cerchio bianco a vorticare, che non era causato dall’effetto ottico, era proprio un unico pezzo di stoffa bianco arrotolato su se stesso, che il ragazzo stese come se fosse una tovaglia… lo voltò una volta, due, tre… e da bianco divenne nero… ci passò una mano sopra e comparvero, quasi come se le avesse attaccate lui una per una alla velocità della luce, delle stelle d’argento...

Che poi proprio non capiva cosa sbagliasse. Non era un problema di equilibrio, come Kaito Kid aveva fatto ben di peggio, e sempre senza alcun supporto magico. Era come se la scopa lo rifiutasse, quasi come se _sentisse_ che non era per niente entusiasta di volare su di lei, quasi come se fosse _gelosa_ del deltaplano che custodiva gelosamente ripiegato nel baule… non ne aveva mai parlato con altri perché aveva l’impressione che fosse un’idea stupida… ma magari nel mondo magico non era poi così assurdo…

Posò il manto stellato sul tavolino gemello di quello su cui aveva appoggiato la sua bacchetta e lo sollevò senza sforzo, portandoselo in giro e guidandolo solo con i lembi della tovaglia, come delle redini, senza assolutamente sfiorare il mobile…

E se…

« E INSOMMA, BASTA! »

Tutti, Kaito compreso, trasalirono. La squadra di Quidditch al gran completo era rientrata nella Sala Comune, faticando non poco a farsi strada per l’affollamento che si era creato. Fred e George si erano messi a urlare perché tutti li sentissero.

« VOI, AVANTI, SCIÓ, LO SPETTACOLO È FINITO! »

« E tu, Kaito, piantala di fare magia babbana, che così mi rincretinisci tutti! Poi lo spieghi tu ai prof che nessuno ha fatto i compiti perché erano troppo presi a guardare te che ti friggi il cervello… »

Kaito li guardò perplesso, per poi scoppiare a ridere. Solo in quel momento si era reso pienamente conto di avere per le mani il tavolino e lo riposò sul pavimento.

Fred sbuffò guardando il gruppo allontanarsi e borbottando contro di loro: « E invece di darti una mano a risolvere i tuoi problemi, stanno tutti qui a guardarti, beata innocenza… »

George annuì: « Ma anche tu, Kaito, non hai modi meno scenografici per pensare? »

Il ragazzo ridacchiò: « Scusate, è che così ho l’impressione di ragionare meglio… »

« Sì, ci ricordiamo quando il mese scorso dovevi trovare l’idea per finire la relazione di Piton… sei andato avanti per quaranta minuti buoni con quelle carte! Sai la fatica per scollare la gente da te? »

« E il bello è che tu non te ne accorgi, continui a fare trucchetti fregandotene di tutto e di tutti… non so se ammirarti per la sfacciataggine o se in quei momenti diventi sordo e cieco e in tal caso sollevarti di peso e trascinarti da Madama Chips… »

« Però se stavolta sei andato oltre carte e foulard, il problema dev’essere serio. Che è successo? »

Il quel momento l’ultimo membro di Malandrini li raggiunse: « Kaito, tutti in classe ti ringraziano, hanno fatto tante belle foto per Colin… e ti dicono che se possono aiutarti in qualche modo lo faranno. »

Kaito sospirò: « Grazie del pensiero… ma sapessi come! »

Sheridan lo guardò stupita: « Non ti è venuto in mente nulla nemmeno dopo tutto lo spettacolino? Di solito ti viene l’illuminazione alle carte, al massimo ai foulard, non eri mai andato avanti così a lungo! »

Kaito sorrise: « E due. Cominciate a conoscermi un po’ troppo bene, voi Malandrini… »

Fred e George scoppiarono in coro: « Ma insomma, si può sapere qual è il problema? »

« Madama Bumb ha minacciato di bocciarmi perché non so volare su un manico di scopa e Volo il prossimo anno non c’è. »

I gemelli si guardarono pensierosi: « Uhm… in effetti il problema è serio… »

« A pensarci bene, noi non ti abbiamo mai visto volare… Sheridan, dicci la verità, è davvero così malmesso come dicono le voci in giro? »

« No. »

Kaito tirò quasi un sospiro di sollievo, ma la ragazza continuò a parlare prima che potesse finirlo.

« È molto peggio. »

Kaito rimase con il fiato mozzo per qualche secondo: « Ehi, grazie! »

La ragazza fece spallucce: « Mi hanno chiesto la verità. »

Il prestigiatore sbuffò: « Ma questo non risolve il mio problema… »

Fred sospirò: « E va bene. Se sei giunto a questo livello di disperazione possiamo provare a fare un tentativo… »

Kaito s’illuminò. Non si sarebbe mai osato chiederlo.

George annuì: « Dopotutto siamo pur sempre giocatori della squadra di Quidditch, e se siamo abbastanza robusti da spedire via i Bolidi dovremmo riuscire anche a sostenere te durante un paio di cadute… »

Sheridan alzò gli occhi al cielo: « Un paio? Ottimisti… »

Una voce alle loro spalle ridacchiò: « Così però non lo incoraggi mica. »

Si voltarono. Harry era davanti a loro, ancora con la Nimbus 2000 in mano.

« Ti darò volentieri una mano anch’io. Loro sono più robusti, ma io sono più veloce. »

Kaito li guardò commosso: « Troppa grazia, non mi aspettavo tanto… »

Fred e George sorrisero: « Aspetta a dirlo, come insegnanti saremo inflessibili! »

« Non mi aspetto niente di meno. »

Harry annuì: « Allora ci vediamo domani pomeriggio al campo, con il manico di scopa… »

Sheridan aggiunse con tono divertito: « … e senza le cinture di sicurezza! »

Kaito risalì in camera fingendosi offeso con la ragazza: « Sì, sì… »

In realtà scoppiava di gioia. Aveva ancora una piccola speranza.

« Kaito Kuroba! »

« Presente! »

Fred e George erano davanti a Kaito con aspetto marziale. Non si capiva quanto fossero seri e quanto scherzassero. Kaito per rimanere in tema aveva risposto con il saluto marziale. Harry, più o meno del solito umore, era dietro di loro e sospirava.

I gemelli s’improvvisarono in un’imitazione abbastanza ben riuscita di Madama Bumb: « Bene, cominciamo! In sella! »

Kaito annuì e appoggiò la scopa a terra.

Harry lo guardò perplesso. Cosa stava facendo? Ma quando vide allungare una mano capì.

« SU! »

Fred si sbatté una mano sulla fronte: « Siamo ancora a quel livello? A posto, allora… »

La scopa infatti non era affatto salita, ma aveva preferito rotolarsi a terra. Kaito si rese conto di essere ridicolo e preso dal nervoso e dalla consapevolezza di avere poco tempo le tirò un calcio. George lo afferrò alle spalle immobilizzandolo.

« Ehi, che fai? Quella scopa non è tua, è di proprietà della scuola! »

Kaito sbottò: « Non mi ascolta mai, fa sempre quello che vuole! »

Fred cercò di calmarlo: « Non esagerare, hai avuto problemi anche con la bacchetta all’inizio, no? »

Il ragazzo era tutto rosso e agitato, così tanto che George non se la sentì di mollare ancora la presa: « Era diverso! La bacchetta ha fatto nulla per un mese e mezzo, questo schifoso ammasso di saggina mi fa dispetti! È gelosa! »

I gemelli si guardarono perplessi: « Gelosa di cosa? Della bacchetta? »

Harry, che fino a quel momento era stato zitto, improvvisamente ebbe l’illuminazione, che sussurrò lentamente: « Del deltaplano. »

Kaito arrossì e di colpo smise di divincolarsi. Fred e George si guardarono sempre più confusi.

« Del _cosa?_ »

« Che c’entrano le lettere greche adesso? »

Harry scosse la testa: « Non ho detto _delta_ , ma _deltaplano_. Kaito, tu sai volare col deltaplano, giusto? »

Il ragazzo annuì.

« E quindi pensi che la scopa sia _gelosa…_ _del tuo deltaplano?_ »

Harry scoppiò a ridere, una risata sincera e spontanea dopo mesi di stress e nervosismo. Kaito non aveva ancora capito se Harry lo stesse prendendo in giro per la sua ingenuità o se rideva perché aveva compreso come aiutarlo. I gemelli semplicemente non ci capivano più nulla.

« Ma si può sapere di che state parlando? »

Harry smise di ridere e guardò Kaito, che rispose al suo sguardo scuotendo la testa. Il Cercatore annuì e rispose a George: « È un mezzo babbano per volare. Una volta Kaito mi ha detto che sa usarlo e che è anche molto bravo. »

Il ragazzo lo ringraziò con lo sguardo. Non gli sembrava ancora il momento di svelare tutte le sue carte, anche se Harry l’aveva già visto in costume.

Fred stava riflettendo: « Ma papà ci dice sempre che i babbani volano sugli _aroclani_ … »

Kaito corresse distrattamente: « Aeroplani. »

Harry cercò di spiegarsi: « Sì, quello è il modo più sicuro, perché dotato di motore, si può dirigere con più sicurezza e si possono attraversare tratti più lunghi, ma esistono altri modi, spesso usati come sport o per divertimento. Il deltaplano è uno di questi. »

Il prestigiatore cercò di essere più specifico: « Grazie a un’intelaiatura e a un tessuto resistente si può lasciarsi condurre dal vento e planare a terra più o meno velocemente… certo, non è proprio una passeggiata, non si può frenare a mezz’aria né risalire di quota ed è facile rimanere in balia delle brezze… senza contare che non è facile atterrare con precisione… però è molto divertente! »

I gemelli lo guardarono incuriositi: « Ti vediamo spesso spiazzato qui dentro, ma nel mondo babbano a quanto pare fai cose molto curiose e pericolose… »

Kaito ridacchiò imbarazzato. E ancora non sapevano quanto!

Fred lo guardò come ne stesse stimando il prezzo: « Tempo un anno che impara le basi del mondo magico e questo diventa peggio di noi, fratello! »

Harry li ignorò e tornò a rivolgersi a Kaito: « La scopa non è tuo nemico, va bene? Solo perché sei più abituato ad altri mezzi, non significa che non puoi volare anche con un manico di scopa. Ti piace volare con il deltaplano? »

« Direi di sì. »

« E allora prima di dire _“Su”_ pensa solo a quello che provi quando voli, indipendentemente dal mezzo. La scopa vuole volare quanto te, non siete diversi, devi solo capire che avete lo stesso obiettivo e che potete raggiungerlo con gli stessi mezzi. »

Fred applaudì fintamente commosso: « Vogliamo Potter in politica! Sei bravo con i discorsi, se ti candidi credo che hai già i voti di me, George e di tutti i Weasley! »

George si unì al fratello: « Che calcolando quanti siamo ritieniti praticamente eletto, Harry! »

Kaito rise: « Mettici anche il mio, anche se non so se posso votare per il vostro parlamento… »

Harry li guardò ridacchiando: « Dubito che mi butterò mai in politica, ma grazie del sostegno… »

Kaito sospirò e tornò a mettere la mano sulla scopa. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di immaginarsi sul tetto di qualche edificio, vestito da Kaito Kid, pronto a una fuga dopo una rapina. Il vento lo chiamava a sé, veloce, per evitare che Nakamori lo prendesse…

« SU! »

E dopo un paio di secondi di esitazione, il manico di scopa tremò e salì nella mano di Kaito. Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi sorpreso.

« Ce l’ho fatta! »

George gli mise una mano sulla spalla: « Frena l’entusiasmo, ragazzo! Anche se ora hai una scopa in mano, siamo ben lontani dal volare! »

Fred aggiunse: « Ok, adesso inforcala e… »

Un gruppo di Serpeverde si avvicinò al campo urlando: « Kuroba, scappa! Un Mezzosangue come te non dovrebbe stare vicino all’Erede! »

« _È Potter canaglia che infuria e si scaglia…_ »

Harry sospirò: « Meglio che me ne vada. »

I gemelli protestarono: « Non puoi dargliela vinta! Se non vuoi tu, ci pensiamo noi a… »

Il ragazzo alzò le mani: « A me i loro commenti non fanno né caldo né freddo, ma se resto disturberanno Kaito, che ora ha bisogno di tutta la sua concentrazione… mi porto quei rompiscatole via con me, voi continuate. In bocca al lupo, Kaito! »

« Harry… »

Il prestigiatore rimase ad osservare Harry che si allontanava seguito, come aveva previsto, da tutti i Serpeverde che continuavano a canzonarlo. Non era vero che non soffriva per i loro commenti, era chiaro come il sole… eppure si stava sacrificando per lui e questo lo faceva sentire in colpa…

« Bene, allora… ricominciamo! In sella, Kaito! »

Il ragazzo mise a tacere i rimorsi di coscienza e ubbidì. Se non si fosse impegnato avrebbe reso inutile lo sforzo di Harry. Affianco a lui si posizionarono anche i gemelli, uno da una parte e uno dall’altra.

« Adesso… »

« … metti le mani così… »

« … poi pieghi le ginocchia… »

« … e… »

« …e AAAAAALT!!! »

I gemelli guardarono Kaito e dissero in coro: « Che c’è? »

« La volete piantare di parlare in surround? A forza di girare la testa da una parte e dall’altra mi farete venire il torcicollo!!! »

I fratelli si guardarono e arrossirono contemporaneamente: « Scusa… »

« Vabbè, ricominciamo, non credo di poter stare con le ginocchia piegate ancora molto a lungo… »

I gemelli si rimisero in posizione: « E adesso ti dai una spinta e vai… »

Fred si sollevò in aria di un paio di metri.

« Ok, vai Kaito! »

Il ragazzo, concentratissimo, si diede la spinta… per poi cadere malamente a terra dopo un saltino di quaranta centimetri circa.

George si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. Kaito stava attraversando il campo di Quidditch a saltelli come una ranocchia, tentando inutilmente di prendere il volo.

« Imbarazzante è dir poco… »

Fred annuì: « E dall’alto è anche peggio, credimi… »

George gridò a Kaito che si era allontanato di un bel pezzo: « EHI, CANGURO! SMETTILA DI SALTELLARE E TORNA QUA! »

Il prestigiatore riprese la sua scopa a mano e tornò indietro camminando, rosso come un peperone.

Fred atterrò: « Ok, così non ha funzionato… proviamo a cambiare metodo. Kaito, vieni qui sulla mia scopa. »

« Ma ci stiamo in due? »

« Per quello che dobbiamo fare, sì. Mettiti davanti a me. »

Kaito ubbidì.

« E adesso guarda bene quel che faccio io. »

Il ragazzo osservò con attenzione Fred ripetere la manovra e si sollevarono di un metro, per poi ridiscendere a terra.

« Ok… riprova ora. »

Kaito sospirò e cercò di ripetere esattamente quello che aveva fatto Fred, anche se al momento della spinta chiuse gli occhi. I piedi si sollevarono leggermente da terra e Kaito s’emozionò.

« Ci sono? Funziona? »

« Diciamo di sì… ma prima di esaltarti troppo, apri gli occhi e guarda da te. »

Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi, scoprendo con sua somma delusione che in realtà si era sollevato solo di una ventina di centimetri.

« Bè… è un inizio! »

George ridacchiò: « Il bello di te è che sei ottimista. »

Fred aggiunse: « Bisogna vedere quanto lo saremo noi per insegnarti il resto… »

Kaito sorrise e cercò di accelerare.

Fred lo guardò interessato: « Forse ce la fa… ce la fa… ce la fa… »

Una forte botta annunciò che Kaito si era appena schiantato contro una delle tribune.

George sospirò: « No, non ce la fa. Vieni, aiutami a disincastrarlo… »

Quando Sheridan vide il trio tornare alla Sala Comune, si stupì di come facessero a stare in piedi. Avevano tutti un’aria stravolta e distrutta.

« Non sono sicura di voler chiedere come è andata… »

Fred si buttò su una poltrona: « Indubbiamente l’esperienza più traumatizzante della mia vita! »

George si unì al fratello: « Oggi abbiamo visto manovre che non avevamo mai osato neppure immaginare… »

Sheridan sospirò: « Vediamo se riuscite a stupirmi… »

Fred iniziò ad elencare gli episodi contandoli sulle dita: « Dunque… si è incastrato nelle tribune… »

La ragazza lo interruppe subito: « _Con o senza_ la scopa? »

« _Con_ la scopa, non era riuscito a frenare… »

« Meno male, l’altra volta c’era riuscito _senza_ … »

I gemelli si guardarono sconvolti: « Credevamo che nulla riuscisse più a stupirci… ma ci sbagliavamo… »

« … e di grosso, fratello… »

Sheridan sorrise: « Poi? »

« Ha fatto cinque giri della morte consecutivi atterrando di faccia dopo aver perso la presa dalla scopa; non è riuscito a fermarsi per atterrare e ha scavato una buca sottoterra di ben un metro di profondità, che sembrava più una talpa che un essere umano… »

« … è uscito dal campo di Quidditch per schiantarsi quasi in braccio alla Sprite che passava di lì per caso… »

Sheridan non ce la fece più e scoppiò a ridere. Poi, notando che fino a quel momento Kaito non aveva detto una parola, si voltò verso di lui. Il ragazzo era crollato sulla poltrona davanti al fuoco e si era addormentato di botto, stanco morto e ancora tutto sporco di terra. I Malandrini sorrisero inteneriti.

« Facciamolo riposare un pochino, poi lo mandiamo di filato a fare una doccia e a letto. Gli portiamo noi qualcosina da mangiare dalla Sala Grande. »

Sheridan annuì: « Sì, ma niente pesce, mi raccomando. Per oggi ne ha già avute abbastanza. »

Fred e George iniziarono ad avviarsi verso i dormitori per cambiarsi, ma la ragazza li bloccò ancora una volta: « Ma almeno è riuscito ad imparare qualcosa? »

I gemelli sospirarono: « Per i suoi standard ha fatto miracoli. Ormai è in grado di alzarsi in volo e tenersi sul manico per un paio di minuti se vola lentamente e a non più di tre metri dal suolo. »

« Dobbiamo ancora migliorare l’atterraggio. Per il momento l’unica tecnica che ha provato è stata lanciarsi dal manico di scopa e rotolare a terra… dice che nei film babbani gli attori scappano così dalle auto in fiamme… io dico che sono dei pazzi… »

La ragazza rise: « Capisco. Comunque è già più di quanto non sia mai stato in grado di fare da solo. Bel lavoro, Futago e Soseiji! »

George le fece l’occhiolino: « Non disperiamo di aiutarlo ancora un po’, ma domani abbiamo gli ultimi allenamenti e dopodomani la partita! Vedremo cosa riusciremo a fare ancora dopo. »

« In bocca al lupo a tutti e tre, allora! »

Dalla poltrona di Kaito giunse un rumore di motosega. Gli altri Malandrini risero.

« Lo prenderò per un _“crepi”,_ Kaito! »

E tutti ritornarono alle loro normali attività, lasciando Kaito al suo meritato riposo.


	13. Notti di copertura

## Notti di copertura

Sheridan si precipitò in Sala Comune, dove era certa di trovare Kaito. E infatti era lì, davanti al caminetto, intento a preparare un tè con la teiera che gli aveva inviato a Natale sua madre.

Sheridan lo guardò sconvolta: « Che fai? »

Kaito rispose con tono ironico: « Preparo un veleno per sistemare il mostro di Serpeverde appena lo incontrerò… secondo te? »

« E la partita di Quidditch? »

« Quale partita? Ah, già, _la partita…_ quella per cui Fred e George si stavano allenando… »

Sheridan impallidì di botto e Kaito iniziò a preoccuparsi: « Che c’è? È normale, io scordo sempre le partite di Quidditch! Dammi un momento, prendo la sciarpa da tifo e… »

« E nessuno è venuto ad avvertirti? »

« No, altrimenti non avrei messo su la teiera, non ti pare? »

« Tu… non hai proprio più visto Ginny? »

« Non dopo la colazione… e in effetti se c’è una partita di Quidditch è strano, perché lei è sempre eccitata in queste occasioni… e sapendo che non mi piace molto è sempre lì a ricordarmelo… »

Sheridan s’avviò verso la Signora Grassa: « Vado a cercarla. Aveva detto che veniva ad avvertirti più di un’ora fa! »

« Vengo con te. »

Sheridan scosse la testa: « No, vai al campo, altrimenti gli altri si preoccupano. Tienici i posti, torneremo subito, va bene? »

Kaito la fissò preoccupato: « Sicura? »

Sheridan gli sorrise: « Sicurissima! A dopo! »

Kaito si morse un labbro. Ginny era sempre più strana ultimamente, ma scordarsi del Quidditch era decisamente poco da lei. Sospirando, tolse la teiera dal fuoco, prese la sciarpa del Grifondoro e raggiunse gli spalti, dove i compagni lo attendevano ansiosi. Nella fila dietro di loro, Kaito notò Ron sbuffare al fianco di un posto vuoto, probabilmente per Hermione, anche lei assente.

Stephen sbuffò: « Eccoti, finalmente! »

Nicole si sporse dalla sedia: « E dove sono Sheridan e Ginny? »

Kaito si sedette: « Ginny non so, ma Sheridan è andata a cercarla… »

Thomas pulì l’obiettivo dell’immancabile macchina fotografica di Colin: « Spero che si sbrighino, la partita sta per cominciare! »

E infatti in quel momento le squadre entrarono in campo tra uno scrosciare di applausi.

Oliver Baston decollò per un volo di riscaldamento intorno ai pali delle porte, Madama Bumb mise in campo le palle. I Tassorosso, che giocavano in tuta giallo canarino, riuniti a capannello, stavano terminando le consultazioni sulla tattica di gioco. Kaito non smetteva un attimo di guardare se vedeva arrivare Sheridan o Ginny. Ma proprio mentre Thomas si preparò a scattare una fotografia a Harry che stava per montare sulla sua scopa, la McGranitt entrò in campo quasi di corsa, con in mano un enorme megafono viola.

La McGranitt annunciò, rivolta allo stadio gremito: « La partita è stata annullata! »

Si udirono fischi e grida. Oliver Baston, sconvolto, planò a terra e si precipitò verso la McGranitt senza neanche scendere dalla scopa gridando così forte che tutti lo udirono anche senza microfoni né megafoni: « Ma professoressa, noi dobbiamo giocare... la coppa... il _Grifondoro..._ »

Lei lo ignorò e continuò a parlare al megafono: «Tutti gli studenti tornino nelle sale comuni delle rispettive Case, dove i Responsabili forniranno ulteriori informazioni. Più in fretta possibile, per favore! »

Poi abbassò il megafono e fece cenno a Harry di raggiungerla.

Ron s’alzò con tanta foga che diede una ginocchiata a Nicole, seduta nella fila davanti: « Ah, no, non vorranno ancora accusare Harry! Stavolta non può aver fatto nulla, è stato tutto il tempo con me prima della partita! »

Kaito lo seguì di corsa. Non sapeva spiegarne il motivo ma aveva un brutto presentimento.

Quando raggiunsero di corsa Harry e la McGranitt che già si erano incamminati verso il castello, stranamente la professoressa non li sgridò per non aver seguito il suo ordine tassativo.

« Sì, forse è meglio che veniate anche voi, Weasley e Kuroba. »

Tra gli studenti che passavano loro accanto, alcuni si lamentavano che la partita fosse stata annullata, altri avevano l'aria preoccupata. Harry, Ron e Kaito seguirono in silenzio la professoressa dentro la scuola e poi su per la scalinata di marmo. Stavano per raggiungere l'infermeria quando la professoressa McGranitt disse con voce stranamente dolce: « Avrete un grande shock. C'è stato un altro attentato... _duplice_ questa volta »

Il cervello di Kaito partì in quarta. _Duplice?_ Non saranno state mica…

La professoressa McGranitt spalancò la porta. Madama Chips era china su qualcuno, ma nel letto affianco c’era, chiaramente riconoscibile…

« _Hermione_ _!_ » gemette Ron.

La ragazza giaceva immobile, gli occhi spalancati e vitrei.

La McGranitt disse: « Le hanno trovate vicino alla biblioteca. Sapreste spiegarmi che cos'è questo? Era per terra, vicino a loro... »

E così dicendo mostrò ai ragazzi uno specchietto circolare. Harry e Ron scossero il capo, entrambi incapaci di spostare lo sguardo da Hermione. L’attenzione di Kaito invece fu richiamata dalla persona da cui Madama Chips si era appena sollevata.

« Oh, no, Sheridan… »

Era proprio lei, immobile, in una posizione ancora più curiosa di quella di Hermione, il volto concentrato, quasi risoluto. Harry e Ron le si avvicinarono e con loro la McGranitt, che mise una mano sulla spalla di Kaito.

« L’abbiamo trovata così, affianco alla signorina Granger. Dimmi, Kuroba, è normale che la signorina Pumpkin avesse delle penne babbane con sé? »

Kaito annuì: « Sono mie. Sheridan me ne aveva chieste in prestito un paio, una rossa e una blu, per… »

Le parole gli morirono in gola. Non poteva dire alla McGranitt che gliele aveva prestate per scrivere più velocemente sul taccuino gli eventuali indizi sulla Camera dei Segreti che cercavano da mesi come Malandrini. La professoressa non s’insospettì di nulla, attribuendo la pausa all’emozione.

In quel momento Vitius spalancò la porta agitatissimo. Teneva la bacchetta puntata dietro di sé.

« Minerva! Minerva! Oh, meno male che sei qui… ce n’è un’altra! »

« Un'altra cosa? »

Ma il professore non rispose, limitandosi a portare dentro la stanza un corpo rigido, tenuto sollevato con il Wingardium Leviosa. Era una studentessa di Corvonero che Kaito non conosceva. Stringeva ancora fra le mani una sfera di cristallo.

La McGranitt impallidì: « Penelope Light… oh, povera ragazza… evidentemente stava tornando da Divinazione… »

Mentre sistemavano l’ultima pietrificata nel letto, Kaito approfittò della distrazione di tutti per osservare ancora con attenzione la curiosa posizione di Sheridan. Aveva ancora nella mano destra la biro rossa con cui aveva tentato di scrivere qualcosa sull’altra mano. Il ragazzo si sporse a sufficienza per intravvederne la scritta:

_attenti a c_

Kaito si morse un labbro, concentratissimo. L’insegnante si accorse di cosa aveva attirato l’attenzione del ragazzo e lo tirò via, e già che c’era li spinse poi tutti e tre fuori dall’infermeria con aria cupa: « Vi scorterò fino alla Torre del Grifondoro. In ogni caso, devo fare alcune comunicazioni agli studenti. »

« D'ora in avanti, tutti gli studenti rientreranno nelle sale comuni entro le sei di sera. Nessuno di loro dovrà lasciare il dormitorio dopo quell'ora. Un insegnante vi scorterà alle lezioni. Nessuno studente deve usare il bagno se non è accompagnato da un insegnante. Tutti gli allenamenti e le partite di Quidditch dovranno essere rinviati. Le attività serali sono soppresse. »

I Grifondoro, tutti stipati nella sala comune, la ascoltavano in silenzio. La McGranitt riavvolse il rotolo di pergamena che aveva appena letto e disse con voce soffocata: « Inutile dire che raramente ho provato tanta angoscia. È probabile che la scuola verrà chiusa, a meno che il responsabile di tutti questi attentati non venga preso. Raccomando a chiunque pensi di sapere qualcosa al riguardo di farsi avanti. »

Usci a fatica dal buco del ritratto e subito tra i Grifondoro si accese un'animata conversazione a cui Kaito prestò veramente poca attenzione. Il panico era aumentato fra gli studenti, perché fra gli ultimi aggrediti c’era Sheridan, che aveva solo un genitore babbano e non entrambi com’era accaduto fino a quel momento, e questo metteva in pericolo un numero esponenzialmente più alto di studenti.

Lee Jordan, l'amico dei gemelli Weasley, commentò contando sulla punta delle dita: « E con questo i Grifondoro colpiti sono tre, senza contare un fantasma del Grifondoro, una Corvonero e un Tassorosso. Nessuno degli insegnanti ha notato che i Serpeverde sono tutti incolumi? Non è evidente che all'origine di tutta questa storia c'è Serpeverde? L' _erede_ di Serpeverde, il _mostro_ di Serpeverde... perché non li buttano fuori tutti? »

Molti risposero con cenni di assenso e sporadici applausi, ma Percy Weasley sedeva su una sedia dietro a Lee e per una volta non sembrava ansioso di far conoscere il suo parere. Era pallido e stralunato.

George commentò parlando a bassa voce: « Percy è sotto shock. Quella ragazza Corvonero... Penelope Light... è anche lei un Prefetto. Non credo si aspettasse che il mostro avrebbe osato aggredire un _Prefetto._ »

« E mi sa che noi non potremo continuare i nostri allenamenti, con queste restrizioni… povera Sheridan, se l’avessimo saputo non l’avremmo mai fatta andare da sola, pensavamo non corresse rischi non essendo completamente nata babbana… »

Per un po’ Fred e George continuarono a commentare la situazione con Kaito, visibilmente preoccupati per l’aggressione a un membro dei Malandrini, ma smisero presto quando notarono che il ragazzo non li stava nemmeno a sentire, preso dai suoi pensieri. Kaito rifletteva velocemente su quello che Sheridan aveva scritto sulla mano, mentre pasticciava distrattamente con alcuni dei foulard che gli aveva regalato Aoko a Natale, cercando di non farsi sopraffare nuovamente dai sensi di colpa. Un’altra vittima del mostro della Camera che avrebbe potuto fermare… tuttavia, se la ragazza aveva rischiato di farsi pietrificare pur di comunicare loro quel messaggio, doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di veramente importante, poco ma sicuro, più importante di qualsiasi suo senso di colpa. Ma a cosa dovevano stare attenti? A un qualcosa o magari a un qualcuno che iniziava con la lettera _c_? Sempre che quella fosse davvero una c e non magari una _o_ o una _g_ incomplete…

Anche se preso dai suoi pensieri, notò subito che Ginny era rispuntata fuori praticamente dal nulla senza una vera e propria spiegazione plausibile per la sua prolungata assenza, mentre veniva sottoposta da Nicole, Thomas e Stephen, sempre più spaventati per la classe ormai decimata, a un serrato interrogatorio a cui rispondeva come sempre a monosillabi. Avrebbe avuto una gran voglia di sgridarla per lo spavento che gli aveva fatto prendere, di gridarle in faccia che quando la McGranitt gli aveva annunciato il duplice attentato il pensiero era corso immediatamente a lei, ma spostò poi la sua attenzione a un paio di persone che stavano per conto loro, separati dagli altri. Si avvicinò a loro senza farsi notare per sentire un frammento della loro conversazione.

« Che cosa facciamo? Pensi che sospettino di Hagrid? »

« Dobbiamo parlargli. Non posso credere che questa volta sia lui, ma se l'ultima volta ha liberato il mostro, saprà bene come entrare nella Camera dei Segreti. Intanto cominciamo da questo. »

« Ma la McGranitt ha detto che quando non siamo in classe dobbiamo restare nelle nostre torri... »

« Io dico che è ora di ritirare fuori il vecchio mantello di mio padre. »

« Ma bene! »

Ron ed Harry trasalirono, ma Kaito continuò arrabbiato: « Non avevamo un patto, noi? Il primo che trovava informazioni sulla Camera li riferiva all’altro… e queste mi sembrano un bel po’ di notizie nuove! Hagrid non era mai saltato fuori a Natale! »

Harry abbassò lo sguardo: « Non sono informazioni sicure, per questo non ti abbiamo detto nulla… »

« Non m’importa, a questo punto non m’importa. Che cosa avete scoperto? »

Ron sospirò guardando l’amico, che alla fine iniziò a confessare: « È partito tutto da un diario… »

Kaito stette a sentire tutta la storia a braccia incrociate, senza commentare. Nessuno li disturbò, tutti sapevano che erano stati gli ultimi a vedere Hermione e Sheridan prima della loro pietrificazione e, pensando che stessero sfogandosi a vicenda, tutti pensarono di lasciare loro un po’ di privacy.

Solo alla fine del lungo racconto, Kaito aprì bocca: « Quindi l’oggetto che ti è stato rubato è proprio questo fantomatico diario… peccato, un’occhiatina ce l’avrei data volentieri. Ma almeno avete un’idea di chi possa averlo preso? »

Harry scosse la testa e Kaito per un attimo s’incupì. Se solo avessero saputo chi avevano davanti i sospetti si sarebbero immediatamente concentrati su di lui, visti i suoi precedenti. Purtroppo non era un abile investigatore come Saguru, altrimenti avrebbe potuto dare lui la caccia al ladro.

« Cosa volete fare, a questo punto? »

« Andare da Hagrid e chiedergli quanto è coinvolto in questa faccenda. »

Kaito fece una smorfia: « Io non me lo vedo scatenare un fantomatico mostro nel castello per aggredire studenti ignari… e poi, dai, pensate davvero che potrebbe fare del male a Hermione? »

Harry scoppiò, come se potesse finalmente esprimere un pensiero che si teneva dentro da un pezzo: « LO SO! Lo so… ma non abbiamo altri indizi. L’unico che sembra poter sapere qualcosa è Hagrid e dopo quello che è successo oggi non mi farò problemi a chiedergli chiaro e tondo se è stato lui ad aprire la Camera cinquant’anni fa. L’ultimo dei miei problemi è offenderlo, ora come ora… »

« E come intendete andargli a parlare? Gli insegnanti sorvegliano il castello e non credo che basterà chiedere alla McGranitt il permesso di fare due chiacchiere con il guardiacaccia… »

Ron guardò Harry, che annuì, e gli rispose: « Harry ha un mantello che ci renderebbe invisibili. Con quello possiamo sgattaiolare da Hagrid senza i professori ci notino. L’abbiamo già fatto. »

Il prestigiatore li guardò pensieroso: « Ma dovreste nascondere la vostra assenza… e come farete a rientrare? Se la Signora Grassa vi vede potrebbe avvertire i professori… »

Ron guardò Harry, timoroso e malinconico: « Di solito era Hermione ad aprirci… »

Harry alzò le spalle: « In qualche modo faremo. Adesso fingiamo di andare a dormire e più tardi… »

Kaito sorrise: « Volete nascondervi per poi agire? Secondo me sbagliate… credetemi, il miglior modo di nascondere qualcosa è metterlo sotto gli occhi di tutti! »

« E come… »

Il ragazzo fece loro l’occhiolino: « Vi fidate di me? Voi fate quello che dovete, al resto penso io! »

Harry lo guardò preoccupato: « Non puoi truccarti come noi due, sei una persona sola! E a quel punto noterebbero la tua di assenza! »

« E chi ha parlato di travestimenti? Non vi preoccupate, una buona dose di prestidigitazione e un pizzico di magia possono fare miracoli! »

Altro che un pizzico, pensò Kaito. Il Wingardium Leviosa non era difficile, era vero, ma farlo in continuazione e di nascosto gli stava facendo venire una discreta emicrania. Però l’idea stava funzionando come previsto: Harry e Ron erano sgattaiolati via senza farsi vedere, mentre lui se ne stava in un angolo della Sala Comune, ufficialmente a giocare a scacchi con Ron mentre Harry si limitava a guardarli. In realtà il ragazzo stava giocando da solo con due manichini perfettamente truccati, muovendo la mano del pupazzo e i pezzi della scacchiera un po’ con l’incantesimo di levitazione e un po’ con qualche filo. Da lontano non si vedeva la bacchetta ben nascosta nella manica, e aveva chiesto a Fred e George di tenere la gente lontana, dicendo loro che Ron e Harry avevano bisogno di un po’ di quiete. Gli era dispiaciuto da morire mentire ai suoi colleghi Malandrini, ma quello che stavano facendo era importante, più importante di tutto. Probabilmente era l’unico modo per riavere Sheridan e ricomporre il gruppo. Ma si era fatto promettere da Harry e Ron che se il piano fosse fallito avrebbero raccontato loro tutto.

Fino a quel momento, però, era filato tutto liscio. Pian piano la Sala si era svuotata e lui era rimasto solo. Ormai non muoveva più i pezzi, si limitava a stare in allerta, aspettando il segnale convenuto. Ogni tanto buttava un occhio all’orologio. Ma quanto ci mettevano?

Tre colpi alla parete, ben udibili. Finalmente! Kaito scattò verso il ritratto.

« Ehm… Signora Grassa? »

« Mi dispiace, non posso farti uscire, ordini della McGranitt. »

« Lo so perfettamente, ma non ha sentito quei rumori prima? »

La Signora Grassa non rispose, ma sicuramente li aveva sentiti anche lei.

Kaito continuò: « È sicura che non ci sia nulla lì fuori? »

« Io non vedo niente. »

« Sarà, ma io non riesco a dormire… mi fa controllare di persona? Le prometto che non metterò un piede all’esterno della Casa… per favore, sono così spaventato dopo quello che è successo oggi che… »

Il ritratto scattò: « Va bene, ma solo una sbirciatina. Allora, c’è qualcosa? »

Kaito si sporse, e mentre guardava a destra e a sinistra qualcosa lo toccò a un braccio.

« No, ha ragione. Non c’è niente, meno male… »

« Allora torna a dormire, ragazzo. »

« Grazie… buonanotte, Signora Grassa! »

« Buonanotte! »

Kaito rientrò sorridendo, trovando ad attenderlo come previsto Harry e Ron, agitatissimi.

« Cos’è successo? »

Ron era rosso dall’agitazione: « Hanno arrestato Hagrid! »

« _Cosa?_ »

Harry fece segno a entrambi di abbassare la voce. Kaito si morse la lingua. Dalla sorpresa gli era uscita una voce più acuta di quello che avrebbe voluto.

« Come è successo? Perché? »

Harry sospirò: « Hanno detto che aveva già dei precedenti preoccupanti. È venuto a prenderlo direttamente il Ministro della Magia in persona. E come se non bastasse il padre di Malfoy ha fatto in modo di allontanare Silente. »

« _Cosa?_ »

Di nuovo sia Ron che Harry fecero segno di stare in silenzio.

Kaito si morse un labbro: « Quindi non siete riusciti a parlarci? »

« Non direttamente. Ma Hagrid è riuscito a farci trapelare un indizio… »

Ron ripeté con aria schifata: « Chi ha voglia di trovare _qualcosa,_ deve seguire i _ragni._ Ragni, capite? Con tutto quello che poteva dire… »

Harry spiegò: « Ron ha il terrore dei ragni. »

Kaito provò un’improvvisa empatia per il ragazzo con i capelli rossi. Lui aveva lo stesso problema con i pesci.

« Capisco… e adesso che si fa? »

Il ragazzo con la cicatrice sospirò: « Saresti disposto a coprirci un’altra volta? »

Kaito annuì facendo l’occhiolino: « Ditemi solo quando. »

Nel parco intorno al castello si sentiva il profumo dell'estate; il cielo e il lago erano di un blu pervinca e fiori grossi come cavoli sbocciavano nelle serre. Ma a molti lo scenario non sembrava quello giusto; e certo non era meglio dell'atmosfera che si respirava al castello, dove le cose andavano tragicamente storte.

Insieme a Ron e Harry, Kaito aveva tentato di andare a trovare Colin, Hermione e Sheridan, ma ora l'accesso all'infermeria era vietato ai visitatori.

Madama Chips, severa, parlò loro attraverso una fessura della porta: « Non vogliamo più correre rischi. »

Kaito protestò: « Ma quali rischi e rischi, sono mesi che vengo a trovare Colin e non ho mai dato alcun tipo di problema! Sa benissimo che non farei del male a una mosca! »

« No, mi dispiace, ma il rischio che l'aggressore si rifaccia vivo per dare il colpo di grazia a queste persone è troppo grosso... »

E con suo grande disappunto, Kaito si vide chiudere in faccia lo spiraglio della porta dell’infermeria.

« E se qualcuno sta male, come fa a entrare in infermeria per farsi curare con questo sbarramento??? Madama Chips! Madama Chips!!! Mi risponda, la prego!!! »

Anche sbattendo i pugni sulla porta, non ottenne alcuna risposta. Kaito sospirò incamminandosi mestamente. Con l'allontanamento di Silente la paura era dilagata come mai prima di allora e per quanto il sole intiepidisse le mura del castello sembrava non riuscisse a varcare le finestre. Non c'era sguardo, a scuola, che non apparisse preoccupato e teso, e se per i corridoi si udiva una risata questa risuonava stridula e innaturale e veniva soffocata rapidamente. L’unica buona notizia era che con l’aggressione a Hermione i sospetti su Harry si erano completamente dissipati. Kaito cercava di tenere il più possibile calmi i suoi compagni, ma era un’impresa più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Attendeva disperatamente il segnale da parte di Harry su quando avrebbe dovuto nuovamente coprire la loro fuga. E il segnale venne durante pranzo, una semplice parola sussurrata all’orecchio.

« Stanotte. »

Kaito annuì in modo che i due compagni potessero vederlo. Era pronto.

In quei giorni, dato che dalle sei di sera in poi gli studenti non potevano andare da nessun'altra parte, la sala comune dei Grifondoro era sempre molto affollata. E poi avevano molto di che parlare, con il risultato che spesso la sala non si svuotava fino a dopo mezzanotte. Un problema non trascurabile per chi stava per infrangere tutte le regole per una tranquilla passeggiatina notturna nella Foresta Proibita.

Harry andò a prendere il Mantello dell'Invisibilità nel suo baule e trascorse la serata seduto sopra il tessuto, in attesa che tutti se ne andassero. Fred e George sfidarono Harry e Ron a qualche partita di Spara Schiocco e Ginny si sedette a guardarli, molto abbattuta, sulla sedia occupata di solito da Hermione. Kaito finse di esercitarsi con qualche incantesimo e ogni tanto intervenne nella partita dei ragazzi, ma in generale tenne un profilo basso, cercando di non attirare l’attenzione. Harry e Ron, dotati di meno sangue freddo di lui, cominciarono a perdere di proposito e a volte in modo esageratamente palese cercando di finire rapidamente le partite, ma anche così quando Fred, George e Ginny si decisero ad andare a letto, la mezzanotte era passata da un pezzo.

Prima di prendere il mantello e gettarselo addosso per passare nel buco del ritratto, Harry e Ron aspettarono di sentire chiudersi in lontananza le porte dei dormitori. Kaito li guardò preoccupato: « Andate. Se qualcuno viene ci penso io, fidatevi di me. Ma voi non mettetevi nei guai, se la cosa inizia a farsi pericolosa, tornate indietro a dirmelo e andiamo insieme, ok? »

I ragazzi annuirono e si allontanarono. Kaito rimase in allerta, ma per lui la serata si rivelò piuttosto noiosa. Nessuno si mosse dalla camera di Harry e Ron, nessun professore venne a controllare, niente di niente.

« Chissà se anche a Harry e Ron le cose stanno filando così lisce… »

« Seguite i ragni. Questa non gliela perdono, a Hagrid. Siamo vivi per miracolo. »

Ron era pallido come un lenzuolo, sembrava che avesse appena rimesso. Nonostante questo parlava a macchinetta: « Scommetto che deve aver pensato che Aragog non avrebbe mai fatto del male ai suoi amici. »

Kaito li guardò di storto: « Aragog? E chi sarebbe? »

Ron continuò a sfogarsi: « Un ragno gigante che ha messo su una famiglia numerosa nel bel mezzo della Foresta Proibita, ecco chi sarebbe!!! »

Una venuccia sulla tempia di Kaito iniziò a pulsare pericolosamente, mentre Harry si sbatteva una mano sulla fronte: « Ron… cosa ci eravamo detti prima? »

Ron non colse il messaggio di Harry, né la pericolosità del compagno del primo anno e continuò il suo sfogo: « Questo è esattamente il problema di Hagrid. Lui pensa sempre che i mostri non siano cattivi come li si dipinge, ma guarda questo dove l'ha portato! In una cella ad Azkaban! E invece se stasera non era per la macchina, eravamo già la cenetta di quei _cosi brulicanti_ e… »

Solo a quel punto Ron notò che Kaito li stava fissando con un’espressione tremendamente simile a quella di sua madre quando Fred e George ne combinavano qualcuna delle loro.

« Ops… mi sa che nella foga mi sono lasciato sfuggire _una parola_ di troppo… »

Harry lo guardò male: « Solo una? »

Kaito prese fiato, mentre Harry si spremeva il cervello per ricordare la formula dell’incantesimo di insonorizzazione che a volte usava Hermione. Per fortuna riuscì a lanciarlo appena prima che si scatenasse.

« QUALE PARTE DELLA FRASE “NON METTETEVI NEI GUAI, SE LA COSA INIZIA A FARSI PERICOLOSA, TORNATE INDIETRO A DIRMELO E ANDIAMO INSIEME” NON VI È ARRIVATA??? _SE LA CHIAMANO_ FORESTA PROIBITA _CI_ _SARÀ UN MOTIVO, NO_ _?_ _E VOI_ TORNATE QUI E _MI_ _PARLATE DI MOSTRI,_ DI RAGNI GIGANTI, DI COSI BRULICANTI, _DI_ _AUTO_ E… »

Harry alzò la mano: « Kaito? Se devi sgridarci va bene, ma puoi farlo tutto in una sola lingua? Stai parlando metà in inglese e metà in giapponese, fatichiamo a starti dietro… »

Ron sorrise imbarazzato: « Ma il tono era comunque chiarissimo, Harry… di sicuro non si stava complimentando per la fortuna sfacciata che abbiamo avuto stasera… »

Kaito respirò profondamente: « No, mi limitavo a complimentarmi per la vostra idiozia… e vabbè, ormai è fatta, ora ci mettiamo qui e mi raccontate tutto per filo e per segno, _vero? Senza alcun tipo di piccole omissioni quali foreste proibite et similia…_ »

Lo sguardo assassino che rivolse ai compagni li convinse a fare esattamente come aveva detto e Kaito li lasciò parlare, con aria sempre più concentrata. Per fortuna di Harry e Ron era più interessato a capire cosa avevano scoperto che a continuare a sgridarli per la loro piccola bravata.

Alla fine di tutto sospirò: « Ok, tutto più chiaro. Però potevate avvertirmi prima di entrare nella Foresta Proibita! Siete pur sempre due dodicenni, poteva finire molto male… ho già sulla coscienza Colin e Sheridan, ci mancate solo voi due… »

Harry e Ron borbottarono un qualcosa che Kaito interpretò come delle scuse.

« Ma in fondo non so nemmeno io a quanto sarei servito, del resto è vero che ho sedici anni, ma so solo le magie del primo anno, e neanche tutte… ma torniamo a noi e a quello che abbiamo ricavato da questa avventura. »

Ron sbottò: « Non abbiamo ricavato un bel niente! A che cosa è servito mandarci fin lì? Che cosa abbiamo scoperto? Mi piacerebbe proprio saperlo! »

Harry rispose: « Che Hagrid non ha mai aperto la Camera dei Segreti. Che era innocente. »

Kaito sospirò: « Ma questo non ci aiuterà a tirarlo fuori dal carcere. E nemmeno ad aiutare Colin, Hermione e Sheridan e gli altri pietrificati in infermeria. »

Harry strinse i pugni: « E ora a chi chiediamo? Riddle ha preso la persona sbagliata, l'erede di Serpeverde di cinquant’anni fa se l'è svignata, e nessuno è in grado di dire se questa volta è stata la stessa persona o qualcun altro ad aprire la Camera. Abbiamo solo la parola di un ragno gigantesco che tratta questa misteriosa creatura alle stregue di Voldemort… »

Ron ebbe un brivido: « Non dirlo, Harry! Non dire quel nome! »

Kaito si ritrovò a concordare con l’analisi di Harry: « E a questo punto che facciamo, una seduta spiritica e invochiamo lo spirito della ragazza morta in bagno cinquant’anni fa? »

Ron lo guardò di storto: « Una seduta _cosa?_ »

Harry invece lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati.

« Harry? »

Il ragazzo si alzò dalla poltrona di scatto, come se fosse stato appena folgorato: « Kaito, sei un genio! »

Il prestigiatore lo guardò perplesso: « Per la seduta spiritica? Ma io scherzavo… perché, si può fare? »

Harry scosse la testa: « Lascia perdere lo spiritismo e ascoltate! Aragog ha detto che la ragazza uccisa fu trovata in un gabinetto. E se non fosse mai uscita dal bagno? E se fosse ancora là? »

Kaito continuò a guardarlo senza capirci nulla, ma Ron iniziò ad agitarsi: « Stai pensando… _a Mirtilla?_ Mirtilla Malcontenta? »

Harry annuì: « Potrebbe anche essere lei, sappiamo che è sempre rimasta nel bagno del secondo piano… »

Kaito fece segno di timeout con le mani: « Fermi tutti! E adesso chi sarebbe questa Mirtilla? »

Ron si sbatté una mano sulla fronte: « È vero, a Natale tu non l’hai vista, avevamo litigato perché le stavamo occupando il bagno per la Pozione Polisucco! Comunque è il fantasma che infesta il bagno delle ragazze del secondo piano. E ha l’aspetto di una studentessa di Hogwarts. »

Kaito ci pensò su: « In effetti potrebbe essere una possibilità… »

Ron fece una smorfia: « Ma come facciamo a parlarci? L’ultima volta non ci voleva più vedere ed è talmente permalosa… »

Il prestigiatore fece un sorriso furbetto: « Vediamo un po’ se riesco fare conoscenza con questa Mirtilla… »

Harry lo guardò preoccupato: « Sei sicuro? Quella ragazza fantasma è un po’… »

Ron completò la frase per lui: « È una pazza scatenata e isterica! Qualunque cosa dici o fai le fa ricordare il fatto di essere morta e si arrabbia! »

Il ragazzo sorrise: « Voi non ci sapete fare con le ragazze, eh? Lasciatemi fare due chiacchiere con lei… »

Harry e Ron si lasciarono convincere facilmente, troppo stanchi per replicare davvero. Kaito sospirò. Anche se era un po’ fuori allenamento, era giunto il momento di sfoderare nuovamente il famoso fascino del ladro gentiluomo.


End file.
